The Boat That Rocked
by Atkar
Summary: James, Jessie and Meowth have been on a boat in the middle of nowhere for more than 3 weeks. They're in a bad state and when they finally reach land and are rescued, James collapses. Jessie wakes up in hospital to discover that James is in a coma and shows no sign of waking up soon. What happens next? Rocketshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Rocketshipping Fanfic**

**Part One**

The waves crashed gently against the sides of the boat, the wood creaking as they swayed in the ocean. The horizons were clear, empty of all life, not even a bird or a stray flying Pokémon dared to come out this far.

But they had.

"Jessie...?" the cautious-spoken word broke the stillness.

Out from under an old and stained blanket appeared a long red-haired woman. "What now?"

"Remind me why we're out here...?"

She froze, a furious fire burning deep in her blue eyes. "AGAIN?!"

At Jessie's feet, peering from under the blanket, were two large glinting eyes. Then came two ears. Then a golden charm. And then finally, the cat Pokémon stood between the red-haired woman and blue-haired man. Meowth's eyes flicked back and forth. "Come on you two."

Jessie wrapped the stained blanket around herself, her eyes closing as the exhaustion took over. "Hmm..."

The blue-haired man, James, blinked in surprise. "Are you okay, Jessie?" She rarely stopped halfway through a rage without at least someone getting hurt.

"How long have we been out here?" she asked.

Meowth licked his paw and turned to the side of the boat, looking at lines he had carved into the wood with his claws. "'Bout three weeks."

The trio sighed.

Jessie's eyes opened and glanced down at herself. She screamed and, throwing the blanket at James, stood up quickly, causing the boat to rock, water splashing over the sides.

James reached up to take the blanket off his head, his eyes watching the disgusted woman, her hands brushing off dust.

"How DARE you give me something like that?! It's filthy!"

Meowth turned, holding his paws up high. "What else is there, Jessie?"

Frustration flashed across her face but she seemed to realize the futility of her argument as she sighed and settled back down on the floor of the boat.

"Jessie?" James said softly.

"What?!"

"Are you okay?" he asked his question again.

She looked up, her expression unfathomable as her eyes stared through him. "I'm perfectly fine." And with that she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself and sunk further into the bottom of the boat.

James opened his mouth to speak again but Meowth lightly touched his knee, shaking his head. "She's just tired, James." He whispered.

James nodded and turned away, looking at the distant horizon. He held onto the blanket Jessie had thrown at him, quietly listening to the sound of the sea lapping against the boat, the creaking of the wood, the ruffling of his clothes in the breeze, and the sound of Jessie's light breathing.

She didn't look okay, James thought. Though he doubted _he_ looked okay. They had been out here for three weeks with little food or fresh water. He touched his hair with his fingertips, cringing at the clumps and knots, the coarse salt on his flesh causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Jessie's breathing got deeper, slower. He looked at her, her sides moving at she slept. She looked weak, exhausted but she wouldn't ever say so.

He glanced around for Meowth and discovered that he had crawled back under his blanket, hiding from the cruel sea air. Those two slept, hoping that when they woke up land would be in sight. James stayed awake. He felt like he should be the one to look out for them, to keep his eye out, to watch the horizon and hope their prayers were answered.

A few more days passed and Jessie was getting worse. She slept most of the time and when she was awake, she barely moved. Meowth had started to curl up beside him and she ignored him, saying his presence was an annoyance to her.

Then one day, James realized that something had to be done when Jessie slowly wrapped her arm around the cat Pokémon, bringing him closer to her chest.

He had stared at the sight of the two, both of them falling back to sleep, taking comfort in each other's warmth. James held the blanket tighter around his shoulders. _Damn it. _There was nothing he _could_ do.

That night, James gazed up at the stars, listening to the quiet which was so unsettling. The water was so dark yet the surface sparkled, reflecting the immense beauty of the sky. James was so memorised that when a strange flickering light in the distance appeared he didn't notice it at first.

His entire body froze. Was this it? Was it what he thought it was?

The light was flashing, bright across the darkness, disappearing and then reappearing, a torch shining their way.

A lighthouse.

He rose, his head spinning as he did, his legs giving way so he ended up collapsed beside Jessie who woke up with a start. "James?! What are you doing?"

"It's-It's-

"Spit it out."

"It's a lighthouse!" A grin spread across his face. "We've found land, Jessie – Land!"

For a moment, there was silence, the lapping water and their breathing the only sounds that broke it. Then - "Really?"

Her voice was vulnerable, almost like she was near to tears.

He blindly lifted his hand in the darkness until his fingers touched her face, her skin, soft and gentle despite the harshness of the ocean, against his own. "Yeah, really."

Jessie leaned into his hand and they remained like that, content, for a minute or two, until Meowth yawned, standing between the two. "What's goin' on?"

"It's land, Meowth."

Meowth rushed to the side of the boat, his claws digging into the wood as he looked out. He saw the light, his eyes glinting in the night. "Finally…"

After they had come closer to land, the flashing light above them in the sky, James reached into the bottom of the boat and retrieved a single flare. They had saved it for a moment like this.

He snapped it on his knee, his arms too weak for them to do it on their own and raised it high above his head, waving, hoping the red glow would be visible from the shore. _Please, someone…_

A single point of light, a movement, a shining beacon of hope. Incoming. James bent down, his hand on Jessie's shoulder. "Someone's coming – a boat is coming!"

He could sense her smile, her relief.

Minutes passed and the boat came into view, emerging from the night, a figure standing on the bow, a voice shouting.

James yelled back, the flare dark in his hand yet he continued to wave it. The boat moved towards them, the light blinding as it turned to them, a figure leaned forwards, a hand reached out.

"Take Jessie," James said. He lifted her, wrapping his arms around her and the figure carefully took her from him. To his surprise, she offered no resistance, her head resting against his chest as he held onto her, and didn't utter a word of complaint as the stranger lifted her away.

Meowth was next, the Pokémon jumping out of the figure's arms as soon as he reached the other boat.

"Come on, pal." The voice said, the hand reaching out towards him. It was a strong hand, the fingers calloused, the nails smooth and clean. "Come on."

James tried to take the hand but the world twisted, the darkness swallowing him, his sight fading away. He tried to take a step forwards, but couldn't, falling, collapsing, the small boat rocking violently.

_Thank God….Jessie was safe…she was safe now. Everything would be okay now. _

And then the world fell away, leaving him behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Two**

Jessie's eyelids fluttered open only to then be blinded by a white light. She groaned, raising a hand, touching her cool fingers to her temple. The sound of beeping made her turn her head, soft material against her cheek.

_Where was she?_

She opened her eyes again. She was in a bed, her head on a white pillow, white covers pulled up to her chest that smelt overwhelmingly of chemicals. A machine was set up beside her, buttons and small lights flashing, the muted beeping emanating from it. She lifted her other hand and saw an IV drip going into her flesh.

_A_ _hospital._

Jessie tried to raise herself up but her arms were too weak and she fell back onto the pillow. She moaned as a strange pain bloomed in her stomach and then rose, like a blade grazing her insides to touch her heart.

A door opened and a woman in uniform entered the room, a cheery smile spreading across her face when she saw that Jessie was awake.

The nurse walked over to the bed, glancing at the beeping machine, touching a few buttons – and then silence.

She turned to Jessie. "It's nice to see you finally awake. We were concerned for a moment there."

_Concerned? _"H-ho-" her attempt at speaking was interrupted by a cough that felt like someone was punching her ribs.

The nurse quickly brought a glass of water to her lips, apparently from a hidden side table, and ushered murmurs of encouragement.

When the cool liquid soothed her throat, Jessie tried again. "H-how long was I out for?"

The nurse smiled again, placing the glass down. "It's been a week since you all were found."

_All? _Jessie's eyes widened. "Where's James?"

The woman's smile faltered, a hint of something flitted across her face. "He's in another room." The smile returned but not as honest as before.

Panic welled up in her chest and she tried to lift herself up again, the nurse placing resisting hands on her shoulders. She ignored the pain and rested on her elbows, her breathing agonisingly heavy.

_Why was she so weak?!_

"James…" she met the nurse's eyes, her face getting closer to hers. "James, where – is he okay? Take me to him."

The nurse didn't say anything and that scared her even more.

"Why…? Why aren't you telling me? _What_ aren't you telling me?"

"Please calm down," the nurse pushed her down again and Jessie didn't fight back, allowing herself to be tucked back into bed like a little child. "The man you were with – James? – is resting in another room. You have no need to worry."

She met her eyes, her gaze suddenly intense. "Okay?"

Jessie hesitated but the nurse didn't move. She nodded.

The nurse smiled, pulling away. "Good. I'll call the doctor now. Just wait a moment."

And with that she left.

_Resting in another room?_ Lies, lies, lies. That meant he hadn't woken up. Why? He looked stronger than she had, he was able to sit there, constantly on watch, always there when she woke, always there to say 'good morning'. He had even lifted her out of the boat, passing her to that figure in the night. She remembered how she had rested her head against his chest, his steady heartbeat against her ear. She remembered how peaceful she had felt, how safe she had felt in his arms. James was strong.

_Oh. _

Jessie closed her eyes. _Oh, I see_. He had kept strong for her. When they finally reached safety, there was no need to maintain his composure, his strength.

_He had been worse off than her, he was just better at hiding it, at fighting it._

"James…"

She lifted a hand to her cheek, surprised to find her skin wet with tears. _She was crying?_

No, no. She wiped desperately at her eyes. She couldn't cry - she wouldn't show any weakness, she wouldn't. _I can't let James see me like this._

The door opened again and she jumped.

A man wearing a white coat walked in, a file under his arm, a warm smile on his lips. "Good morning," he nodded in greeting. "How are you feeling, Jessie – can I call you Jessie?"

"Yeah," she answered, looking away, hoping that her eyes weren't red. "Am good, thanks."

"I'm your doctor…."

The man continued, the warm smile always on his lips, his voice gentle yet firm, but Jessie couldn't listen anymore. She drifted off, her eyes glazing over. Her limbs ached, her chest hurt, and she felt so weak. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

"Jessie?"

She looked up.

"Do you have any questions?"

"How's James?"

The doctor's warm smile froze.

"Ah," he shifted uncomfortably. "He's resting at-"

"NO!" She clenched her hands into fists, grabbing tightly onto the bed covers, lifting herself up again, her loose hair falling over her face as she bowed her head, her teeth grinding. "Tell me the truth."

The doctor paused. Then he sighed.

"James collapsed after you were rescued. It appears he was pushing himself too far, and the state of exhaustion, dehydration and starvation you all were in was worse with him."

Jessie blinked. _Worse?_ Suddenly she recalled how James' portions of their remaining supplies of food and water had always seemed smaller than hers and Meowth's. _Oh, I see._

"What about now?" Jessie asked, keeping her face down.

The doctor was quiet.

Jessie looked up. His face was serious, his warm smile gone. It seemed he had waited for her to look at him, for now he spoke, his words clear and factual.

"James is in a bad way. It appears that the effects of your time at sea worsened an underlying condition." He paused for a moment, letting it sink in. "James is in a coma, Jessie."

_A coma?_

"And we're afraid that there's no sign he will wake up anytime soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Three**

The distant ticking of a clock insistently tapped inside her head, reminding her that time was passing so slowly and painfully.

Jessie opened her eyes, letting a breath escape through her lips. Her room was dark, the shine under the door and the green and red of the machine next to her bed the only light.

She never noticed the doctor leave, she had barely felt the nurse push her down back into bed. She never heard their words or the click of the door as they left her.

She had stared at the ceiling, the shadows lengthening until exhaustion swallowed her.

Now she sat up, her hand gripping the hospital grown as pain flashed through her. _What was this?_ She groaned, letting the pain fade.

Jessie lifted her head, glancing around the room. It was bare. The bed, the machine and a table, a water jug and glass placed upon it. A chair was pushed into the corner, unwanted, no visitors to need it.

Jessie was alone.

"Meowth?" she murmured, looking for the cat Pokémon. _He was safe, right?_ But no ears pricked up at her voice, no figure came out from the shadows, no glinting eyes peered out from under a blanket.

Jessie was truly alone.

_James. _

"Damn it." She cursed, biting her lip. Hard. Jessie cringed at the taste of blood in her mouth. The shine under the door suddenly went out, the darkness deepening, and the sound of footsteps passing by, hushed voices discussing their nightly plans.

When she heard a door swing shut and the silence grew, Jessie threw off the bed covers, carefully swinging her legs out of the bed. Her toes touched the cold floor, and she stood up. She grit her teeth against the pain as she walked – or rather stumbled – across the room to the door, twisting the handle and looked out.

The corridor was dark, empty, lined with doors to other rooms. At one end was a small glow, a shadow of someone sat at a desk visible on the wall.

Jessie crept out of her room, walking down the corridor, her feet padding quietly as she moved door to door, reading each name plaque.

Finally she found it.

Jessie opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it behind her, not turning around.

A muted beeping echoed in the room. The nurse hadn't silenced it here. She listened closer until she could hear steady breathing. She turned.

"_James…_"

James looked like a ghost, his head low on the pillow, his skin pale and his face sunken. She moved over to his side and noticed something on his bed.

She leaned forwards and saw Meowth curled up into his side, his paw outstretched to rest on James' shoulder, his back snuggled under the man's arm. Jessie smiled. _So this was where he was. _

Jessie found a chair in the same place as in her room and set it beside him. Her breathing was laboured now, but she ignored it. _Seriously, what was wrong with her?! _She hated being weak, hated it with a passion.

She looked at James' sleeping face, his eyelids still, his lips slightly parted. She took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Please wake up." She quietly begged but the man didn't react.

She leant back in the chair, her head dipping, her hold on his hand relaxing. A lone tear fell down her cheek, a gentle touch on her skin as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, James."

Breathing, breathing, breathing.

The trio were drowning, lost in a world of night, their dreams empty, and their minds restless.

"I'm sorry…"

**-#-**

The shadows were wisps, dancing around him, the tendrils gently touching his body, caressing his face.

He saw a distant light, the shadows retreating to curl around his limbs, restricting him. He felt a soft grip on his hand and he glanced down. A glow enveloped his hand, twisting around his fingers.

**_Please wake up._**

The light flickered, the voice echoing. He struggled against the shadows but they held him back.

**_I'm sorry, James._**

The light was fading away, the grip now feeling faint.

_No, no, don't leave me here._

But then the light was gone, the shadows growing, feeling heavier.

_Don't leave me alone._

His mind was drifting away, his body feeling distant.

_Don't…_

_**I'm sorry…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Four**

_Two years later_

Jessie was stood in her apartment packing things into her bag when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she was met with the happy smile of a young teenage girl.

"Good morning, Jessie!"

Jessie returned the smile with one of her own. "Good morning, Lisa. What can I do for you?"

The girl raised a tin that she held in her hands. "I wanted to catch you before you left – my aunt gave me these for you."

She took the tin, carefully opening the lid to see equally cut brownies ordered perfectly in the confinements of the container. "Tell her thank you."

Lisa nodded. She shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Jessie asked, placing the lid back on the tin, raising an eyebrow.

"Are…are you going to the hospital?"

Jessie blinked in surprise. _What was this? Of course she was._ "Why do you ask?"

"C-can I come with you?"

Jessie looked at the girl. Her young face was expectant, hopeful, her bright eyes shining. She shook her head. "Am sorry."

Lisa's face fell but her smile quickly returned. "I understand! Am sorry – it was rude of me to ask."

"That's not what I meant," her eyes softened. "It's not a place for a young girl like you to go. You can see him when he wakes up."

"I can?!"

"Of course, he'll be coming home with me when he does."

The girl's face lit up, her smile widening into a grin. "I'll wait for then!" And then she turned, running down the corridor, waving over her shoulder. "See you later!"

Jessie waved back before stepping back into her apartment, placing the tin of brownies in the small kitchen. She picked up her bag and looked around her.

She had brought the apartment as soon as she left the hospital two years ago, leaving behind her former life. When they had finally found land after those weeks at sea, it so happened to be an island, out of reach of the mainland save for a weekly ship that visited with supplies and tourists. They had escaped Team Rocket, hidden away here. The apartment was a ten minute walk from the hospital and she went every day to visit James. It was big enough for two people and she had prepared the second room for James when he woke up. _If he woke up._

Jessie stood tall, her back straight. _No, I won't think like that._ She walked to the door, key in hand, bag over her shoulder. _James will come home. One day. _

The sun was hot, the road wavering as she walked up the hill to the hospital. When she reached the top she could see the large building, towering over the surrounding houses and apartment blocks. She raised her hand to her eyes to block the sun.

"Jessie!"

She turned to the source of the voice and saw a man standing outside a small shop, broom in hand.

"David!" she waved.

He nodded in greeting and went back into the shop. As she walked towards the hospital a few more people called her, waving, shouting good morning. They all knew who she was and where she was going.

In these two years she had found a place to belong.

Reaching the hospital, the nurses greeted her as she strode towards his room, opening the door and closing it behind her. The room was silent except for a man's steady breathing.

"Good morning, James." She said, settling in the chair beside his bed.

At the sound of her voice, two ears twitched, a face appeared out from under the bed covers.

"Meowth, what are you doing?"

The cat Pokémon rose, dragging himself onto the pillow, placing a paw on James' cheek, a yawn revealing sharp fangs. "G'morning, Jessie."

She sighed. Meowth had only visited the apartment once - when she brought it. He had scanned the rooms, been satisfied and then returned to the hospital. He never left. For two years he had stayed by James' side. She found it strange how attached he seemed to have become but she understood. They had all guarded their hearts before, not realizing how much they all meant to each other. Until now.

Jessie smiled, her expression gentle. Both of them had changed. _What would James think if he could see us now, eh?_

She reached in her bag, saying, "I've brought you food."

Meowth jumped on it when she presented it to him, his fangs hungrily biting, purring noises of contentment rumbling in his throat.

"Lisa – the next-door neighbour – gave me a tin of brownies before I left."

Meowth glanced up. "The girl who lives with her aunt? You should have brought 'em. I like brownies."

"Perhaps another time."

She leaned back in the chair, watching James' sleeping face. "What did the doctor say about his scan yesterday?"

Meowth licked his claws, sitting down on James' stomach, being lifted higher and then lowered as the man breathed. It was quite comical to watch but also comforting.

"It's not returned. The scan was clear."

Jessie let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'm glad."

Two years ago, when she was first told that James was in a coma, she hadn't listened to the doctor's words. The next day, when they found her asleep in James' room, she had been disorientated. They had to calm her down and then explain it to her, fully, until she understood.

James had a brain tumour. The time at sea, the exhaustion, the fatigue and hunger – everything – had only worsened his condition. He had no energy left to maintain his strength. When Jessie was ready to leave the hospital, she and the doctor discussed what should be done. After the failure of treatment, they decided to operate. A year had passed since the operation and he had numerous scans since, each showing no signs of the tumour returning.

Yet he still remained in a coma.

Jessie would wait as long as it took.

She reached into the bag again, retrieving a small book. She opened it, removing the bookmark and placing it on the bedside table.

Recently Jessie had been reading to James. The library was close by and was a soothing place to visit, especially on a summer's day when it was quieter than usual. She hoped that he would hear the stories, that wherever he was he could hear her voice. The doctor had initially suggested music he liked but they never had taken an interest in music. She had tried many things and now found that reading to him fit her perfectly.

Clearing her throat, she began reading. "Chapter 6. The wind…"

Meowth curled up, the cat Pokémon ears twitching slightly as her voice filled the room, his face between his paws that rested on James' chest. The trio were closer than they ever had been before, the bonds between them strong, even though one of them wasn't truly _here, _wasn't really with them. He never answered her questions, never commented when she told him about her day and never reacted to her jokes. He was silent, his breathing never changed, his eyes barely moving under his eyelids.

But she sensed him. He wasn't gone. He was still alive. And he _would_ come back.

**-#-**

Jessie slipped the bookmark between the pages and closed the book with a small clap. Meowth looked up, his eyes blinking sleepily. All he seemed to do nowadays was sleep.

"You leaving now?"

"I've got to go to work." She replied, glancing at her watch. It was 4.30pm. She needed to get home, eat, have a shower and get ready for work that started at 6.00pm.

"See ya tomorrow." Meowth said, resting his head on his paws again, his tail flicking a farewell wave.

"Sure thing," she mumbled as she picked up her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. "See you tomorrow."

Walking back down the hill, the hospital behind her, Jessie thought about how much her life had changed. She was happy – the happiest she had ever been. But…

_But James isn't here._

The only thing missing was having James living it with her, seeing the things she saw, welcoming each other home, sharing the moments she had with the neighbours – Lisa and her aunt – and being by each other's side.

It had taken her long enough, but she realized that James was the only person she could ever share her life with, could ever have by her side. _He was the one_, she thought with a small smile. _I sound like a high school girl._

Jessie entered her apartment, throwing her bag on the sofa and went into the kitchen. She quickly prepared her dinner, ate it, cleaned up and went for a shower.

After stepping out of the shower, Jessie reached for her towel and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The glass was half fogged up but she could see her face. Her life and personality weren't the only things that had changed. She had cut her hair after settling in here, completely shaving her long hair to a short stubble. The doctor and nurses had been shocked when she returned to the hospital afterwards on a visit.

After these two years, her hair had grown to her shoulders, the tips slightly touching her bare skin. She preferred it like this now. Her hair had always grown slow but she thought that perhaps her long styled hair was now part of the past – she doubted she would ever return to it and would maintain this shorter look.

After drying her hair and tying it up into a ponytail, Jessie chose a knee-length skirt and a white blouse, and decided upon her white sandals for her feet.

Clicking on a necklace around her throat, she tidied her ponytail, straightened her blouse and grabbed her purse.

Jessie worked at a bar at night, starting at 6.00pm until midnight. The couple that ran it had given her a job straight away and she now served customers from behind the bar five nights a week, Tuesday to Saturday.

Arriving at the bar, the men sat on stools, their hands on chilled beers, turned and welcomed her with big grins. They were harmless, and she greeted them with a wink before walking behind the bar.

"Evenin' Jess." said the man who was pulling a drink from a tap.

"Hey, Steve." She nodded in acknowledgement, placing her purse in a hidden compartment under the bar.

"Dia is upstairs. She'll be down at eight."

Dia was his wife. She was ten years younger than him and they had been together for fifteen, finally marrying last year in October. Jessie was given the honour of being chief bridesmaid, already seen as Dia's best friend.

Smiling, Jessie started work.

_Look, James, this is what you're missing. This is what's waiting for you. _


	5. Chapter 5

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Five**

It was the next morning and Jessie was once again on her way to the hospital. Her bag hit the back of her leg as she walked, the book and food inside shifting slightly with every step.

David stood outside his shop again, broom in hand, his Machop beside him carrying a box. He waved when he saw her, calling her name as usual. She returned the greeting and started walking faster.

She was earlier today and there were less people on the streets, more driving to work and more Pokémon about than during the hot day.

Arriving at the hospital, she shrugged off her bag and settled into her chair beside James' bed.

"G'morning." Meowth yawned from his position on the pillow.

Jessie passed him his food with a cheery "good morning" and opened her book. She paused before she started to read, looking at James. His face was thin and his skin deathly white. The only signs he was actually alive was the sound of his breathing, the movement of his chest and the lines on the machine beside him, representing his heartbeat.

Jessie looked down at the book and started to read but her mind was distracted. She thought back to the time when they had decided to go on their reckless boat trip, the moment when they started moving towards this fate…

_ "Jessie!" _

_ She turned around, her eyes narrowing as her gaze came upon the blue-haired man running towards her. "What now, James?"_

_ "Here."_

_ He was passing her a sandwich and a bottle of water. She took them from him without a word of thanks and turned back to the map she had spread out on the table. _

_ "Whatcha lookin' at?" Meowth was stood beside James, licking his paws with a look of satisfaction. _

_ "A map," she answered. "It's a map of all the areas of both past and potential sites where legendary Pokémon appear." _

_ James looked over her shoulder, studying the map. He pointed to a red circle. "This looks closest to us." _

_ She nodded. "However this one-" she pointed to a blue circle that overlapped with a blue cross. "-this one is the site of an even rarer Pokémon. There are few sightings, but it's always here." She tapped the paper with a long nail. "I say we go for this one. Not many people know of it."_

_ James looked sceptical. "You mean it's not even sure it exists."_

_Jessie frowned, her mouth twisting as a look of irritation passed over her features. "It exists." She said with conviction. _

_ James sighed, leaning back on the balls of his feet. "So?"_

_ "We go to the point on the map. And catch it." _

_ Meowth, who had jumped up onto the table and was studying the map, spoke up. "But it's in the middle of nowhere and on the other side of the ocean. How we gettin' there?"_

_ Jessie raised her arm to point a long finger at the harbour in the distance. "We get a boat."_

_ James didn't respond, still not convinced. "Eat and we'll talk about this later."_

_ "No!" she stood up, putting her face close to his. "We're going, James. This is our last chance."_

_ His jaw tightened. He knew as much as she did that they were clinging on by their fingertips. Their missions had ended in too much failure recently and the boss was angry. They even had to give up their own Pokémon in an attempt to save their skin under the pretence that they had stolen them during a job. There was only Meowth left but he was part of the trio, a partner. _

_ "You sure you want to do this? We'll have to steal a boat – no one's going to take us there. How can we even catch it if we do get there?"_

_ Jessie continued to stare into James' eyes, not backing down. _

_ "Fine." He looked away, tilting his face upwards. "We'll go. We'll leave tonight."_

_ Jessie's lips spread into a smile, a sense of victory in her chest. She sat back down, folding up the map and picked up the sandwich. "Good."_

**_-#-_**

_ The harbour was dark and empty. The guard had left twenty minutes ago, his torch revealing his path up to his house that overlooked the docks. The trio had waited for lights to flicker on and off until they were assured that the guard had gone to bed. _

_ James rushed forwards, his steps silent, and crouched down before the door to the harbour's office. He took a bobby pin out from his pocket and pick-locked the door open. _

_Pushing the door wide, he stepped inside. There was a small box on the wall that contained rows of keys. He took one and rejoined Jessie and Meowth. _

_ "Here." He passed it to Jessie._

_ "This is the key to that?" She motioned towards a shiny white boat with a nod of her head. _

_ "Yeah." He scanned the shadows. "We should go – now."_

_ The trio moved silently towards the small boat, Meowth jumping onto the bow and dashing across the deck. Jessie was next, leaping onto the boat, following the cat Pokémon. _

_ James stood on the dock, keeping an eye out. _

_ "Now, James!" a sharp whisper came from the boat and he started to untie the ropes. After that he began to push against it and it slowly moved backwards. _

_ Seconds passed and Jessie started up the engine, a coughing snarl settling down into a low rumble. _

_ The guard's house lit up. _

_ "Damn!" _

_ The boat suddenly turned, reversing rapidly out of the dock. James started running down the harbour, meaning to leap onboard when it reached the end. _

_ A gunshot cracked. _

_ "MOVE!" Jessie's voice echoed in the night. _

_A second gunshot._

What kind of harbour guard in a quiet town had a gun and didn't ask questions first?!_ James' heart raced as his feet pounded against the dock, a third gunshot barely missing him, hitting with a violent bang, splintering wood flying upwards. _

_ The boat was reaching the end of the harbour. He grit his teeth, moving faster, when the fourth gunshot hit the side of the boat. His eyes widened, his muscles suddenly freezing, his feet tangling with each other, tripping him over. He stopped himself short, his body low to the ground. _

_ Another gunshot, a shattering of glass. And another._

_ The boat engine died. The night was silent again except for a ringing in James' ears and the thudding noise of his heart. _

_ He could hear the guard's footsteps moving towards him and he started towards the end of the harbour again. There was a larger boat moored there with a small lifeboat tied to it. It looked wooden yet sturdy – it was their only chance. _

_ He sprinted towards the dock, leaping onto the large boat and across the deck, his hand grabbing hold of the rail, propelling him off the deck and down. _

_ He landed, pain flashing in the soles of his feet. He groaned, quickly searching for and finding the rope that kept the lifeboat in place. He untied it, his hands shaking so much he barely achieved it. _

_ He kicked off, the lifeboat rocking and grabbed hold of the oars, using all his strength to move towards Jessie and Meowth. _Would this thing really cope at sea?

_But he had no time to think about it as seventh gunshot rang out. _

_ "JESSIE!" he shouted as he neared the other boat. _

_ Two figures, one tall, another small, appeared. He got closer and the figures jumped, both landing in a heap, sending the lifeboat into a reckless roll. _

_ James steadied the boat and then pushed them further out, away from the harbour, away from the seemingly crazed guard, and into the deeper darkness of the ocean. _

_ "Are you okay, Jessie, Meowth?" He asked the shadows, his voice panicked. _

_ "We're fine." A voice snapped back. _

_ A smile of relief spread across his face, a shaky breath escaping through his lips. "Thank God…"_

Jessie hadn't realized she had stopped reading until she felt a gentle touch on her wrist.

"Sorry, Meowth." She rubbed her eyes with her other hand, refocusing on the words on the page before her.

She started reading again but the warm touch didn't leave her wrist. She glanced up.

Meowth was curled up, fast asleep, on James' pillow. _Then, who…?_

Jessie froze. Her eyes moved down to her wrist. A pale, thin hand was slightly touching her wrist, fingers warm against her skin. A man's hand.

She looked up and met the green-eyed gaze that looked back.

"J-James?"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Six**

His blue hair was a cerulean halo spread on the pillow around his face, his green eyes clear, his gaze unfaltering. James stared back.

"J-James?"

Meowth shifted, his eyes blinking open. "What's goin' on?" When he saw James he jumped up, his paws on the man's chest.

"James! You're awake!"

The man turned to look at the cat Pokémon and then back to Jessie. His hand was still touching her wrist.

"Did you hear me reading?" she asked, her voice quiet, her heart beating so loud she barely heard her own words.

"You stopped." His voice was hoarse and broken. It was to be expected after two years of silence yet it was so clear to her.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You heard me…" she bowed her head, her forehead resting against the hand at her wrist.

"We need to get the doc!" Meowth exclaimed, leaping off the bed and rushing out of the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

The two sat there, Jessie's entire existence suddenly revolving completely around their touching hands and the warmth they shared in that moment. "You're awake…"

She felt his hand being pulled away and she looked up. He was watching her, his eyes unreadable. She wiped her tears away and straightened in her seat.

"I'm sorry – it must be confusing for you, right?" she smiled. "You've been in a coma for the past two years. You collapsed after we were rescued and they found you ha-" she stopped herself. She couldn't tell him about the tumour – not the second he woke up. "But everything will be okay now, yeah?"

James looked down at his hand, as if fascinated by the lingering warmth he felt from her touch.

"James?" she said, a sense of concern edging her voice. "Are you okay?"

He looked at her. "James?"

She went cold.

"Y-yeah."

"Is my name James?"

Jessie's mind went numb, her tears stopping. "Yeah, d-don't you remember?" she pointed to herself. "I'm Jessie. And the Pokémon – that was Meowth."

Maybe he was just disoriented, like she had been when she woke up after being told of James' condition. _Yeah, that must be it. He's just confused. He's been in a coma for so long._

The door opened, the doctor and nurse entering the room, relief obvious on their faces. "James! How am glad to see you finally awake!" the gentle smile had widened into a grin – something Jessie had never seen on the doctor.

Meowth was back on the bed, his paws on James' chest, his face close to the man's. He was purring.

But James turned away and instead lifted his head to look at the doctor. "Where am I?"

"You're in hospital…." The doctor explained the situation, his collapse, his coma, and his tumour.

"A brain tumour?"

The doctor nodded. "The operation was a success but even after you leave the hospital, you'll have to return for tests. Just to make sure."

James was quiet, looking down at his hands again. Meowth had retreated to sit beside him, a paw on his arm as if to keep constant contact, as if to make sure James didn't disappear.

Then he spoke again, the coldness in his tone sending a chill down Jessie's spine. "Who are these two?"

The nurse's expression changed from relief and happiness to utter shock. The doctor's face paled, his gentleness hardening, turning serious.

"James? Can you explain what you mean?"

He looked up. "I don't know her. Or the Meowth." He paused, licking his dry lips. "Who am I?"

**-#-**

It was the day that James was being discharged. He stood at the desk, tugging at his shirt collar as the nurse organised his papers. She smiled up at him. "Everything's ready now. You can go home now."

He nodded, "Thank you for everything."

He turned to leave and spotted the red-haired girl standing at the end of the corridor, waiting for him at the elevator. James bowed his head and walked towards her. _Home? I don't even know where that is . All I can do is rely on what others tell me._

Reaching her, James halted, pressing the elevator button for them. _I should probably say something. _"Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem," she replied. "You don't know where we live anyway."

_We? _He ground his teeth. _I don't know you, why is it expected that I live with you?_

He sighed as the elevator doors opened. He stepped inside, the girl following him. As they descended, he studied her. Her name was Jessie and apparently they had worked together for years. They were friends and had always been together. They were part of a trio – him, Jessie and Meowth.

Thinking of the cat Pokémon, he glanced around. Meowth was normally always by his side and it was strange for him not to be. "Where's the cat?"

Jessie blinked, a faint flicker of surprise on her face at his question. "He's at home. He wanted to get everything prepared for you."

"I see." He stared at the metal sheen of the elevator door, wishing it would open soon. He pulled at his shirt collar again.

Noticing the movement, Jessie turned. "Is it too tight for you? I tried to get your size, but I suppose it's no good if you're not there, right?" She reached up, meaning to straighten his collar for him. His eyes widened slightly and he grabbed her wrist, taking a step back.

"James?"

_Ah._ He released her, turning away. "Sorry."

"No, am sorry – I shouldn't have done that." She looked sad, her eyes downcast, watching her feet. _She probably wants the doors to open aswell._

Their hopes answered, the metal doors slid open and they stepped into the lobby. Jessie led the way towards the front door, greeting people on the way. It was the same outside. People called her name, waving. They seemed surprised yet happy at his presence but didn't approach them. It was like they all knew who he was and knew not to put pressure on him.

_I hate this._

People knew more about him than he did himself. These people were strangers both to him and his past self yet they still smiled at him.

"Here we go." Jessie had stopped before a three-storey building. She pointed to some stairs that were at the side of the building. "We're on the third floor."

They ascended the stairs and upon reaching the third floor were greeted by a grinning teenage girl.

"Lisa!" Jessie exclaimed.

The girl giggled somewhat sheepishly. "Am sorry. I know you told me that you would introduce me when he settled in, but I just had to see him!"

James shuffled uncomfortably, raising his head higher. He glanced at Jessie who was watching him from the corner of her eye. She turned back to the girl.

"Just a quick one, yeah?"

Lisa nodded. She stepped around Jessie, offering her hand to him. "My name's Lisa. I'm your neighbour – I live on the second floor with my aunt. I've heard a lot about you!"

James stared at the hand. "Heard a lot about me?" he repeated.

The girl opened her mouth, then shut it again, realizing that she had made a mistake. A few moments past and when it was obvious he wasn't going to shake her hand, she lowered it.

"Where's the apartment?" he asked Jessie.

"Ah, um…"she retrieved a key from her bag. "It's the far end one."

He took the key and walked past the two girls, hearing Jessie mumble "sorry" as she followed him.

_Damn it. Don't apologize for me. _

He unlocked the door and stepped inside. Jessie came in after him, closing the door behind them. Glancing around, he saw that the apartment was pristine, as if someone had only just finished cleaning. It was large enough for two people and the furniture seemed prepared for two – the two-seater sofa, the two chairs at the small dining table…

A click of claws against tiled floor warned James of the incoming cat Pokémon that was rushing towards him. "Ja-!"

He caught him mid-leap and carefully placed him back on the floor. The cat looked disappointed for a moment but the happy glint in his eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke, "Welcome home!"

James glanced around again. "Yeah." He mumbled.

Jessie walked past him and beckoned him to one of the closed doors. "This is your room."

He looked in to see a single bed pushed against the wall, a bedside table, a set of drawers with a few photo frames decorating it. The walls were painted a pale blue, nearly white, and the bed covers were a grey and red pattern. _Was this what I liked in the past? Or is it Jessie's choice?_

Jessie moved to the wardrobe and opened it. "I brought a few shirts and there are more clothes in the drawers," she flashed a smile. "I got them before you woke up so they are bigger than the one you're wearing now."

She closed the wardrobe, her hand remaining on the wood, her eyes down as if suddenly finding the ground very interesting. The room was silent. Then, "This is your home, James."

"Yeah." He put his hands into his trouser pockets and leant against the doorframe.

"No," she was shaking her head. "This is your _home._ It always will be, okay?"

James didn't reply. He pushed away from the doorframe, peering closer at the photos she had placed in his room. There was one of him and Meowth, the Pokémon attempting to reach something in his hands, James laughing. It didn't look like him. There was a photo of all three of them, stood together, looking at the camera with fixed smiles.

Then the third one. He picked it up, wanting a better look at it. It was of him and Jessie. He had her arm around her shoulders and she didn't look too happy about it. It was the way the James in the photo looked at Jessie that drew his attention. His green eyes were gentle, a small smile on his lips. It was as if he had found his purpose, as if he held the world in his hands and he loved what he saw.

_Love? _

James replaced the photo. Had he loved Jessie? He looked at her now and felt…nothing. _Perhaps not then. _

He sighed, trailing his fingers through his hair. It was longer now than the James of the photos and the messy locks tickled his chin.

"I could cut it for you."

"Huh?" he glanced up.

"I could cut your hair, if you'd like?" Jessie was smiling.

He considered it but then shook his head. For some reason since he had woken up he couldn't bear having people close to him, couldn't bear people touching him. When she had reached for his shirt in the elevator fear had risen in his chest. The thought of having her near him, cutting his hair, having him in a vulnerable position scared him. The doctor had suggested it was due to not being able to trust someone who you knew nothing of yet seemed to know everything about you.

"No, thanks." He touched his neck. "Can I have a shower?"

Jessie seemed to have a spark of energy and she straightened, "Yeah, of course, yes…" she disappeared from the room then returned, towel in hand. "Here you go."

He kept a distance from her and reached to take the towel, nodding in thanks.

"There's some soap and everything that you should need beside the sink."

She showed him to the bathroom and then left him. After a while, he looked back out, his face at the door. Jessie was stood in the kitchen, hands planted on the dining table, her head bowed and her hair covering her face. Meowth was standing on the table, a comforting paw on her shoulder.

_I'm breaking her._

He turned away, closing the door and started to undress, grateful to remove the confining shirt. After his shower, he stood in front of the mirror. He stared into the green eyes, not recognizing himself at all. _Who am I?_ But the eyes maintained their clear gaze, so empty that it terrified him. There was nothing. He had nothing.

Looking down he spotted a man's toilet bag beside the sink. Unzipping it he found an electric razor, shaving foam, a comb, toothpaste and a toothbrush.

He took out the razor and checked to see if it contained batteries. It did. He looked at the James in the mirror. He touched his face, the James in the mirror following the action. _Who are you?_ But the face didn't tell him.

Picking up the razor, he spread his fingers in his long wet hair. He then started the razor and brought it to his head, his blue hair falling.

Returning the razor to the toilet bag, he looked in the mirror. His hair was now a fine blue, cut close to his skin.

_Who are you?_

"I am me." He whispered, the mirror James' lips forming the words silently. His fingers felt the scar that ran across the top of his head, once hidden by hair but now clear to see.

_Who am I?_

"I am James." He whispered back. _And I am no one. _


	7. Chapter 7

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Seven**

James realized that he hadn't brought in clean clothes for after his shower and was reluctant to wear the restrictive shirt again. He pulled on his trousers over his boxer shorts and threw the shirt over his shoulder. Stepping out of the bathroom he almost collided with Jessie.

She stumbled backwards, an apology on her lips, when she froze. "W-wha…?"

James tilted his head to the side, frowning.

"What happened to your hair?!"

_Ah, yeah, that. _He sighed, passing a hand over his head. "Just trying a new look. Needed to cut it anyway, right?"

She seemed stunned and he watched as the shock faded, her expression softening as she gazed up at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I was just looking at your scar."

The scar from his operation stood out now on his smooth head – a sign of the struggle he had gone through during his coma, a sign of his survival. To him it was the only sign that what they said was actually true. It made it real.

Jessie suddenly turned her head away and he raised an eyebrow. Then he glanced down at himself. His naked torso and his unbuttoned trousers glared back at him.

James shifted awkwardly, buttoning his trousers. "Sorry."

He looked at her face and he swore he saw a small smile on her lips – _wait, no, was that smirk? Is she smirking?_

"What should I do with this?" He lifted the shirt off his shoulder.

She took it from him. "I'll deal with it. You get dressed."

She walked away, returning to the kitchen. James stood there, staring after her. _What was that?_

He shrugged his shoulders and went into his room to look for a shirt. He decided upon a white shirt, leaving the top buttons undone to reveal his collarbone and throat, the shirt collar slack around his neck.

He sat down on the bed and fell back, lying down on the grey and red covers. James closed his eyes, his arms outstretched across the bed, his feet planted on the floor. _I'm tired…_

The whole moving from the hospital had exhausted him, and the awkwardness between him and Jessie hadn't helped. She had tried so hard since he'd woken from his coma. She told him stories and brought things that might jog his memory but nothing ever worked. With every blank expression it felt like something broke inside her and her smile would falter a little bit more.

Meowth didn't bother with 'stepping on eggshells' or trying to make him remember. He just threw himself – literally – at James and constantly remained at his side. Apparently he had done so the entire time for those two years, never leaving. James had grown quite attached to the cat Pokémon but he realized that he too was waiting for the old James. Meowth didn't pressure him but every now and again there was a look in his eyes, a hint of expectation.

_They're all waiting for a person who doesn't exist anymore. _

James lifted an arm, opening his eyes, his palm facing upwards, his fingers reaching for the ceiling. _They weren't waiting for me. I'm not who they want. _

His bedroom door creaked and he raised himself up, bringing his arm down to support him.

"I'm off to work now." Jessie was standing in the doorway, her jeans and blouse changed for a knee-length dress, her hair tied up, her makeup redone.

"At that bar?" She had told him all about her life here, about the people she worked with and the people she met.

She nodded. "I'll be back after midnight, so you don't have to wait up. I've left you some dinner on the kitchen table - just heat it up when you want, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He stayed sat on his bed, listening to her shoes click on the tiled floor, her keys rattling, then the clunk of the lock releasing. "Look after him, Meowth." He heard her say. And then the door closed, her footsteps moving away. Silence.

It wasn't long before Meowth came rushing into his room and almost flew into his chest. The impact winded him, and he fell back onto his bed again. "Hey!" he cried, pushing the Pokémon away from him. "Watch it!"

But Meowth ignored him, curling up on his chest, a rumbling purr in his throat. _Oh, great._

Soon Meowth's purrs turned into small snores and James was lured into his exhaustion, his eyes closing as he fell asleep.

James woke up with a start. Glancing at the bedside table, the clock told him he had been asleep for two hours. Meowth was still fast asleep on his chest and he carefully picked him up, settling him atop his pillow.

As Jessie had said, a covered plate of food awaited him in the kitchen. After eating, he made to return to his room when he saw Jessie's door open. He peeked into her room.

The room was tidy except for the haphazard pile of shoes in the corner. Stepping across the threshold, he noticed a shirt spread out on the bed. Looking closer he realized it was the too-small shirt that Jessie had taken from him earlier.

Moving away from the bed, he saw a dozen pictures on top of the chest of drawers. Pictures of him, of her, of Meowth. Pictures of their life before and her life now.

James left her room, closing the door behind him.

The apartment was still. Quiet. Lonely.

_She's waited all this time, in this place. She's lived, waiting for the moment James would return to her. But I'm not him. _

He returned to his room and quietly, so not to wake Meowth, found a rucksack underneath his bed and began to fill it with clothes.

_I'm not him. I'm not the one she's waited for. _

**-#-**

Jessie stepped into her apartment, shutting the door behind her. It was dark and she had to feel around for the light switch. _I wonder if he's asleep._

She put her bag down on the sofa and went to his room door. She knocked lightly, once. "James?"

When no response came, she turned, meaning to walk to her room. _I want to see him. I want to his sleeping face. I want to see him, here, where he's meant to be._

She turned back to the door and knocked again. Silence.

She opened the door slowly and looked in. His room was dark, the light shining through the open door causing shadows to scatter. She opened the door wider so the light would fall onto his bed.

Meowth was curled up on his pillow, a content expression on his face. The bed was empty. _Maybe he's in the bathroom._

But the bed looked untouched, as if no one had slept in it.

Jessie looked behind her, into the kitchen. The food she had left on the table was gone, meaning he had eaten. Stepping further into the room, she noticed the slightly open wardrobe door. Looking inside she saw the majority of the shirts she had brought were gone, leaving empty coat hangers.

She rushed to the drawers and the clothes she put in there had also decreased in number.

Jessie searched the rest of the apartment but there was no sign of James. _He's gone._

Panic surged, and she ran back into James' room, shaking the cat Pokémon awake. "Meowth! Wake up! Where's James?! Where is he?!"

Eyelids flickering, the Pokémon moaned, complaining about her loud voice.

"MEOWTH!"

His eyes snapped open, his body going tense. "Jessie?"

"James is gone. He's gone, he's gone…"

Jessie collapsed onto the bed, tears falling freely now. Meowth struggled out of her grasp, rushing out to search the empty apartment.

_Why? Why would he leave? _

"Jessie, we need to look for him." Meowth was standing beside the bed, looking up at her. "We need to go after him."

She lifted herself up, wiping her eyes dry. _I need to be strong, remember? _She returned to the living room, picking up her keys and finding a flashlight.

The two left the apartment, separating outside to search the night. _Why would you leave, James? Where would you go? _

**-#-**

James had slowly walked the shadows of the streets, his head bowed, lost in an unknown place. After an hour had passed he came upon a signpost for the port and he remembered how Jessie had told him how the port was used mostly for the trawling boats and the weekly ferry. _The weekly ferry…?_

The ferry that came once a week, bringing tourists and supplies – it would be coming in the morning.

James changed his course, now moving with a destination in mind. He would leave and he would create a new life for himself. He didn't belong here and he could never become the person Jessie waited for.

He sat on the end of the dock, his feet hanging over the edge, the black sea reaching up in attempt to touch his shoes. He waited and watched as the night paled, a distant sun rising, warm light glowing on the horizon, shining on the water's surface, revealing the glitter of swimming Goldeen as they peered at him from the depths.

It wasn't long before someone came up behind him, placing a sign beside him that showed the arrival and departure time of the ferry. "'ey, mate, you wantin' the ferry?"

He nodded. _Seems like there's at least one person who doesn't know who he is on this island. _

The man checked his watch. "Should be 'ere in ten minutes. Leaves in an 'our." He then turned and walked away, not giving the lone man a second thought. James returned to gazing out at the sea and soon enough he spotted the ferry moving steadily towards the island.

James lifted himself up, placing his rucksack over his shoulder. He pulled out his wallet that Jessie had given him. He had enough money for the ferry and enough for the essentials for three weeks. In that time he needed to find somewhere to stay and a job. It was plenty of time.

The ferry hit the side of the dock, the concrete structure shaking with the impact. When the ferry was moored and the tourists and returning islanders had disembarked, boxes and crates started to be carried off. James saw fruit, meat, grain, bleach, paper, glass… _How much does this island need in a week?! _

After forty minutes of standing out of the way, the man from before approached him. "'ere you go, mate." He passed him a ticket and then opened his other hand for money.

After James had placed the notes in the man's hand, he turned and left again, James completely forgotten once more.

James and a few others stepped onto the ferry, the majority taking seats inside. A family of five stood by the side, leaning over, pointing to the horizon with half-asleep eyes.

James went to the back of the ferry and watched as supplies were brought onboard. It looked and smelt like fish and a whole range of different seafood that the islanders had caught over the past week. An official looking document was signed, presumably confirming delivery, another passed to the ferry's captain, and then the ferry's engine roared.

As they pulled away from the port, James looked back at the island with a small smile on his face. He was leaving to make his own life and he felt free. This was his own choice and he felt secure with his decision.

However, his smile soon faded away as he caught sight of someone on the dock, red hair fluttering in the sea breeze, an arm raised, a hand waving desperately, a voice calling out across the water.

_Ah…I'm sorry, Jessie. I'm sorry…_

He turned away, his back to the island and the woman who called his name.

_ I'm sorry._


	8. Chapter 8

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Chapter 8**

_Six months later_

Jessie tucked her hair behind her ear as she placed a cold bottle of beer on the bar, throwing a smile at the stubble-chinned man who passed her a handful of coins, mumbling a 'thanks' under his stale breath.

As the man moved away to join his drinking pals at one of the tables, Jessie sighed, closing her eyes.

"You alright, Jess?"

She jumped, turning to see Dia standing beside her. "Oh, Dia, didn't see you come down."

The blonde-haired woman touched her shoulder with a manicured hand. "Steve's worried about you, you know?"

Jessie nodded, glancing away, watching the men laugh heartily as they downed chilled beers. She'd forgotten the last time she had laughed like that. It took all she had to give the customers that fake smile.

"He doesn't need to worry about me," She chuckled emptily. "In fact, I'm more worried about Meowth." The cat Pokémon spent his days either curled up on James' bed or waiting down at the port, watching the horizon, his eyes hopeful yet the light diming every passing day.

"You can have some days off, you know," Dia said. "You haven't had one since James left."

She shook her head. "I need to keep my mind on something. I need to be doing something." _I need to be here, ready, for when James comes back. His home needs to be waiting for him. _

But, as the light in Meowth's eyes dulled every day, so did the hope in her that James would return. No matter how much she worked or how long she maintained that fake smile, it felt like the day that she would welcome him back was even further away. _This was never a home to him._

Jessie cleared her throat, waving a hand at her thoughts. "I'll be alright," she said to Dia. "Don't start thinking you can get rid of me that easily."

The woman laughed, her warm smile easing the anxiety in Jessie's chest. "Okay, okay."

The night went too fast, the customers leaving, the regulars calling farewells as the door swung shut behind them. Steve appeared from upstairs, keys in hand, and flipped over the open sign on the door.

"I'll lock up," he dangled the keys on the tip of a finger. "You two can go and have fun."

Jessie reached for her purse and looked up, confused. "You_ two_?"

Dia's arm wrapped around her shoulders, the weight of the woman suddenly pressing down on her back. "Yeah, we're going out! Partying – getting drunk!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Dia released her, spinning around on her tiptoes as she moved down the bar. "We're going out – on an adventure! Two women hitting the clubs!"

Jessie raised an eyebrow. "There isn't any clubs."

The woman froze. "Yes, I suppose there isn't, is there?"

Steve folded his arms, a hint of a smile on his face. Dia gave him a disapproving look before spreading her arms out wide, a grin revealing white teeth as she faced Jessie. "Then we'll just have to go to yours, won't we?"

Jessie blinked. _What are these two planning? _"Mine?"

"Yeah," she bent down, searching under the bar, and grabbed two expensive looking bottles. "We'll take these and have a great night! A girls' night in, yeah?"

Jessie sighed. She couldn't argue with Dia. Once she had an idea in her head, that was it, no going back. _I suppose this is their way of being there for me, supporting me. _

For the first time in six months a genuine smile spread across her lips. "Thank you."

"What you talkin' about?" Steve said.

"Yeah, Jess, no need to thank us. We're always here, okay?"

Jessie nodded, her grasp tightening on her purse, her eyes watering as she spoke again, "Thank you."

**_-#-_**

James shifted on the bar stool, his hand cupping a glass of amber liquid, his head bowed over it. He brought the glass to his mouth, letting the liquid touch his lips but not drinking it. He hated the taste of the stuff and he wanted a clear head.

Placing the glass back on the bar, he glanced over at one of the booths in the corner. Four men in suits were discussing something, hard expressions on their faces, cold smiles on their lips.

The man wearing the sunglasses, even inside, was the client. The quiet man beside him was his bodyguard, the bulge of a handgun obvious in his suit pocket.

The clean-shaven man with a chiselled chin, light brown hair curling around his face, was Alphonse. He had attracted the attention of a few women the moment he stepped into the club, their approaches only stopped by the man who stayed by his side. He was tall, towering over everyone in the club, his dark eyes emotionless and his shirt tight under his suit jacket. He had no real name and was known as Budge.

None of the four men noticed the blue-haired man at the bar, sipping at a drink that never emptied.

James watched as an envelope was placed on the table between them, the client staring at it, seemingly confused.

Budge then appeared to be uncomfortable in his seat, changing position, one of his hands reaching into his suit as if to pull at the tight shirt. The client visibly flinched.

Alphonse tapped the envelope with a long finger, leaning over the table till his face was inches away from the client's. The man's bodyguard tensed, his hand too disappearing into his suit.

James looked away. _They're too obvious. It's like they _want_ to draw people's attention._

And sure enough they had. Men sat at another booth were watching the four with interest. They talked among themselves, laughed in the right places, drinking from their long glasses of beer, but their eyes never left the four in the corner.

_Police. _

James pulled out his mobile phone, opened up a text message and typed a single word – _'Fire.'_

Hitting send, he replaced the phone in his coat pocket and waited. A few seconds past until Alphonse leaned back in his seat and pulled out his phone, glancing at the screen. James could almost hear the man click his tongue in frustration.

James stood up, walking towards the exit. No one looked at him, the cops never stopped watching the four, and the four themselves never glanced over at him as he left the club.

He halted outside and scanned the street. A crowd had built up over the last few hours and the night was bustling with people, lights advertising various clubs and bars, groups of people and couples speaking too loudly as they passed by.

As he scanned the crowd, his eyes landed on a lone man across the street, a cigarette burning between his fingers, a Growlithe sitting loyally by his side.

_There they are. _

The man and his Pokémon were backup for the men inside, waiting for the signal to take action. James stepped forwards and disappeared into the crowd, reaching for his phone again – _'Fire adjacent.'_

Alphonse would understand the meaning of the texts, would know that 'fire' referred to the police and their Fire-type Pokémon. What he would do with the information was up to him. James always left before anything happened, preferring not to get involved in the crossfire.

James turned off the crowded main street into a series of alleyways until reaching a desolate road, apartment blocks lining each side. There were no parked cars or lone night walkers, or stray Pokémon. A flickering streetlight was the only source of light and James evaded it, sticking to the shadows.

He stopped at the end of the road and ascended a flight of stairs to a code-locked door. He stabbed some numbers into the keypad and pushed open the door, ignoring the elevator and heading for the stairs.

His apartment was on the fifth floor and he took two steps at a time, bounding up the stairs till he reached his door. He ran a finger around the edge of it until he found the slip of paper and the bobby pin he had placed in different places.

Placing both in his pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside.

He shrugged off his coat, making sure to retrieve his phone before throwing it on top of the coffee table. He collapsed onto the old sofa, the springs groaning in protest underneath him as he turned over so he lay on his back, his legs hanging over the sofa arm.

He rested his phone on his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for the text message that was sure to come.

After he had left the island on the ferry and arrived at the mainland, James had moved from city to city until finding a place that seemed bright on the surface yet shadows whispered and lingered.

He decided to stay in such a place and brought this apartment, searching for a job straight away. It wasn't long before he realized that a normal job in a shop or café wouldn't cut it. The wages were low and the jobs were rare, students jumping on them as soon as they were available.

So he turned to the shadows and an entire new side of the city opened up to him. He didn't want to involve himself in the violence or the corrupted deals, and created a place of his own in the darkness of the city.

People came to him for information, they came to him to stand guard, they came to him to find people or places. He always kept a distance, only reporting and then leaving before anything happened.

Tonight, his job had been to stand watch over a particular meeting with one of the main men of the shadows – Alphonse. Alphonse had hired him, wanting him to keep an eye out for hopefuls that may interrupt or for police.

Alphonse was well known in all corners of the city and the police were constantly at his heels yet could never quite reach him. He was always one step in front.

He had hired James numerous times, always sending one of his men to his apartment to give him the job and the necessary details, the rest done by text and when it was over, the details about the payment would also be sent to his phone.

His phone buzzed on his chest, the screen lighting up. James reached for it, his thumb sliding across the screen to unlock it. Details of a time and location had been sent to him.

He glanced at the clock. _Half an hour till the time and it will take me twenty minutes to get there. _

James stood up, rubbing a hand across the top of his head. He cut his hair every month, keeping it short. It wasn't as close to the skin as the first time, but his scar was still visible from beneath the blue.

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on, dropping his phone into the pocket. He locked his apartment door behind him, replacing the slip of paper and bobby pin, and went downstairs. After leaving the apartment block, he turned left, entering another series of alleyways, this time moving further away from the busy crowds of the main streets and nearing the industrial district of the city.

James slowed his pace as he stepped onto a gravel path that ended at gate – the entrance to abandoned warehouses.

The gate was still electrified to ward off curious walkers that wouldn't bother checking if the wire fence was electrified as well.

James lifted the wire fence and ducked under it, moving quickly into the shadows before anyone saw him. There were three warehouses in the compound, all in different stages of ruin. He walked towards the third one, the least in ruin, and knocked twice on the open door.

He waited, counting to ten, before stepping inside.

The darkness inside the warehouse was more complete than that of outside and it took time for his eyes to become accustomed to it. Once they had, he searched the shadows and a woman leaning against the wall of the warehouse waved at him.

_They sent her again…_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Boat That Rocket (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part 9**

James went over to the woman and leant against the wall beside her. Her Pokémon's eyes glinted as it raised its head to look at him.

"I see you've brought your Arbok along with you again." James said, raising an eyebrow at the Pokémon which continued to stare at him.

"It seems to like you," the woman said, a hint of a smirk on her lips. "And I see you've brought…" she looked around as if searching for something. "No one. Again."

"I don't think I need my Pokémon to help pick up a payment."

She turned back to him. "Do you even have _any_ Pokémon?"

James tensed at the question. To not have any Pokémon in this game was dangerous – risky and stupid. He touched the lone Pokéball in his coat pocket.

Seeing the movement, the woman made a noise in her throat and looked away. "Alphonse is pleased with your work again." She spoke monotonously, as if the words were rehearsed. _Well, she does say it every single time_

James started rolling the Pokéball around in his pocket, gazing out across the dark warehouse. He waited.

The woman reached downwards and took something from the Arbok that was curled around her feet. As usual, she had given the Pokémon the envelope to hold. She passed it to James and he took the envelope, opening it up to reveal a large amount of notes.

"This is more than I asked for."

"Alphonse wants to pay in advance for your next job."

He shook his head, passing the envelope back to her but she ignored it. "I don't take payment in advance. I've said this before." She continued to ignore the money. "Take it back and tell Alphonse to send the details like normal."

"'fraid I can't do that," she raised a finger. "You see, Alphonse has taken a liking to you."

James ground his teeth. _This is bad. _"And what does that mean?" But he knew, he knew exactly what it meant and he knew what she was going to say next.

"He wants you to leave your way of…_isolation_ and join us. Become one of us, sort of thing."

"I'm not joining Alphonse." He said, his words firm and cold.

The woman remained silent, her brow furrowing. James sighed, and took out the correct amount of money he had asked for out of the envelope, dropping the rest on the floor.

"Thank you," he called over his shoulder as he walked away. "Tell Alphonse his service is always welcome."

As he reached the warehouse door he heard running footsteps behind him, a hand grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him back.

"_James_."

Her voice was low, gentle and he turned to face her. Her expression surprised him and he automatically reached out to touch the hand on his wrist with his own.

"Jaime, what's wrong?"

She bowed her head, attempting to hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but…you don't have a choice."

"I make my own choices."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Alphonse wants you to join us," she spoke quietly. "You wouldn't be doing anything different – the jobs would be the same."

"I'd only do jobs for him though?" he mumbled. _Why is she fighting back tears? Why is she looking at me with that expression? It looks more like _her_ life is on the line, not mine. _

"If I say no, what happens?"He thought he knew the answer – that Alphonse was threatening her, that death would be her punishment for failure - but her next words surprised him.

"He'll kill you," she whispered, bowing her head again.

James raised a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temple where an ache had started to form. "And how is that supposed to force my hand?"

Jaime seemed shocked by the question, a flicker of despair appearing on her face. "You would let him kill you? For your isolation, or your fake freedom?" _Fake freedom? That's a strange way to put it. This is my freedom - it isn't fake._

Staring at his face, she tightening her grip on his wrist. "Please."

The word, the way she said it, stirred an emotion in his chest, something that felt nostalgic and it made him uneasy. "Please." She repeated, a whisper of desperation in her voice.

"Why do you care if I die or not?"

She suddenly released his wrist and retreated a step. He frowned. "Why is it always you that brings payment? What happened to Luca? Or Henrik?"

"I-I…" she stuttered, stopped and took a deep breath. "I asked."

_What? She_ asked_? What does that mean? _

James decided he didn't want to hear an answer and turned away. "Tell Alphonse that if he wants me to be 'exclusive' – to do only do his jobs – he better be prepared to pay higher."

As he reached the warehouse door, he heard Jaime's shoes scrap across the floor as she spun around, his words finally clearing in her head. "You'll do it?!"

He paused at the threshold. _If I do this, there's no going back…_

"But I still won't accept payment in advance." And then he left, knowing that he had entered the part of the darkness that he had tried to keep a distance from and that there was no escape. Not anymore.

**_-#-_**

James was asleep on the old sofa when the knock on the door woke him up, the sound resonating in the sparse apartment. He stood up, walking to the door and put an ear to it. "Yes?"

"Alphonse has a job for you." The voice that came from the other side of the door surprised him and he didn't hesitate to unlock and open it.

Jaime looked up at him, her Arbok beside her, an A4 envelope tucked her arm. "Good morning, James."

He stared at her, stunned. It was normally a different one of Alphonse's men that came to give him job details each time and it was never someone he had seen before or would see again.

"Shocked by my beauty so early in the morning, Jimmy boy?"

_Jimmy boy?! _For some reason the name sent a bolt of electricity through him and he went back into his apartment, leaving the door open for her. He stood in the centre of the room, the back of his legs pressing against the coffee table. He swallowed, trying to get rid of the uneasiness that was rising in his chest.

Jaime and her Arbok followed him in, the door swinging shut behind them. She threw herself on the sofa, ignoring the protests of the old springs as she made herself comfortable. Her Arbok remained by the door, its eyes watching him, a trace of recognition in its gaze. That didn't help his uneasiness and he looked away from the Pokémon.

"So?" he asked, hoping to prompt an explanation.

Jaime waved the large envelope at him. "It's for tomorrow, at the Voltorb Club. Same idea as before – just keep an eye on everything to see if there's any bugs hanging around."

The muscles in his jaw tensed. "I didn't mean that."

Her blue eyes looked up at him and she sighed, lifting an arm to rest on the back of the sofa. "I'll be the one you gives you the job details and payments now."

"Only you?"

A flash of irritation passed across her face. "Yes. Alphonse decided to keep a secure connection to you. He likes you and he trusts both of us."

"He trusts you, huh?" he murmured.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"What if I don't trust you?"

Jaime didn't reply. She looked hurt and James sat beside her.

"I do trust you," he said quietly. "Okay?"

She surpassed his expectations again by moving closer, resting her head on his shoulder. _W-what's going on?_

He kept his face emotionless but couldn't stop his entire body tensing, his attention focused on the warmth he could feel through his shirt.

"I asked Alphonse, so I could be the one to pass your payment on," her voice was soft and he could feel her mouth move against his shoulder. "He trusted me to tell you about his 'proposal'. He trusts me to be the connection between him and you."

"And why's that?" He breathed.

She was silent for a moment, as if she was hesitating, unsure whether to speak or not. "Because he knows…He knows how I feel about you."

_How she feels? What does…?_

James shifted so he could look at her. "And how do you feel?"

Her eyes held so many secrets, they had so witnessed so much darkness and hid so much pain, yet they remained clear as they gazed back at him. "I love you, James."

The feelings that had been forming in his heart, the confusion and uneasiness that had grown in his chest with their every meeting over the last three months since he had first met Jaime, suddenly rose into his throat.

He leaned in closer to her until he could feel her breath on his lips. "You love me?" he whispered.

She placed a hand on his forearm and moved her head in a small nod.

_What is this – this happiness? I haven't felt this complete since I woke up from my coma. I found something, someone, that wants me and who will wait for me, not for someone else, someone who doesn't exist. _

James closed the gap between them, touching his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, pressing back against him, her other hand moving to his chest.

_I've become someone. I've found somewhere to belong._

**_-#-_**

Jessie blinked awake, groaning as she pulled herself out of bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She stood beside the bed, pulling at the hem of her nightshirt. She wrinkled her nose. _I reek of alcohol. _

She left her room, stumbling slightly into the kitchen. _Looks like a bomb hit it in here._ The bottles they had taken from the bar were in the sink, empty glasses on the counter, surrounded by half-eaten food.

"One helluva night, weren't it?" a voice slurred behind her.

Jessie turned around to see Dia leaning on the door frame, her face pale and her eyes barely open. She was wearing one of Jessie's nightshirts over the top of her blouse, as apparently she had been too drunk to care about removing it last night.

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the dishevelled state of the woman, smiling at the bird's nest on top of her head. "Nice bed hair."

Dia waved a hand at her, walking towards the sink to drink from the tap, swaying as she did so.

"Use a glass…" But Dia ignored her, water running down her chin, dripping onto her clothes.

She shook her head, sitting on top of the kitchen table. Her head was spinning and she felt slightly sick but she felt better than she had in a long time. She looked up the ceiling. "Thanks, Dia."

The blonde woman wiped the water from her mouth, shutting off the tap, and turned to her. "What are friends for?" she stretched her arms in front of her, muscles clicking as she rolled her shoulders. "Don't think I've drunk or eaten as much in a long time."

"Well, we did take a whole crate full of drinks…" Jessie remembered struggling up the stairs to her apartment with the crate that Steve had pushed into her hands before they left the bar. "I'll have to pay you guys back."

"No, no," Dia stood in front of her, hands on her hips. "It was a _party_, yeah? You don't have to pay anything."

Jessie hesitated but then nodded. Dia grinned, her white teeth almost matching the paleness of her face. "You feel better now, yeah?"

"Yeah…" she glanced at James' bedroom door, knowing that Meowth would be curled fast asleep on his pillow as usual. "I'm still going to wait for him. I can't just let him go, not like that."

Dia placed a comforting hand on Jessie's arm. "But you're okay now?"

She smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I am."

Dia nodded and then stumbled towards the bathroom, waving her hand in the air as she swore to never drink again.

_I'll always be here. I'll always wait for you, James. _

"This is your home…" she mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes as a wave of nausea hit her. _You belong here. _


	10. Chapter 10

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Ten**

The Voltorb Club was rundown, the music too loud and the floor sticky. There were holes in the bar where impatient youths had kicked it while waiting for their drinks. The club was more of a standing and dancing place, with only a few scattered tables with high stools, and the cheap alcohol attracted a large crowd.

James leaned on the bar, a bottle in his hand, staring into the electric blue liquid that splashed against the sides as he spun it on the plastic counter.

He looked up and scanned the swaying crowd, teenagers jumping and yelling to bounding music. It was a difficult job – it would be harder to spot anyone amongst the rowdy dancers. Then again, that's why Alphonse had chosen this place.

It took some time for James to find Alphonse. He was standing alone on the other side of the club, not dressed in his usual black suit but in jeans and a dark coloured t-shirt.

Budge was leaving the men's bathroom, dressed in similar clothes and started moving towards one of the empty tables.

The client came in five minutes later – a man in his thirties with no sign of having eyebrows. To James' surprise, he sat with Budge at the table, greeting him like an old friend. _This is new. _

Alphonse remained where he was, watching the two as they laughed and grinned. He seemed to be waiting for something.

James' jaw muscles clenched as he pulled his eyes away from the three, scanning the room once more for anyone suspicious. He saw no one. But the feeling of doubt wouldn't leave him. The client wouldn't come in alone, not here, not when he was meeting Alphonse, yet he couldn't find the other person. _Or persons._

James swivelled around, facing the bar again, bringing the electric blue drink to his lips. He didn't drink it but held it to his mouth, swallowing his saliva so to appear to be doing so. He placed it on the counter, letting the rim of the bottle follow the numerous scratches on the plastic, leaving a path of condensation behind it.

As James mapped the counter, he sensed a burning rage, a stare of animalistic hostility boring into his skull.

He glanced up and around but saw no one.

Turning back around, he noticed the bartender drying a glass with an old rag, the movements slow and concise. _Wait…hasn't he been doing that for the last ten minutes?_

James lifted his head and met the cold-eyed gaze of an executioner.

_Executioner. _That's what they were called – too murderous or blood-starved to be hitmen, too murderous to be assassins. _Why didn't I notice him before?_

However, the answer was clear. He had been too focused with searching the dance floor, thinking that the client would bring whoever _with_ him, that they would be another temporary fixture to the club.

_Damn it. Damn it, damn it. _He looked back down, returning to mapping the bar's dents and scratches. _I have to keep calm. Remember – isolated. You only notify, you keep out of it. _

James glanced up at the executioner again. _He's watching me. Not Alphonse or the client and Budge. Me._

He pushed his drink away. _I need to get out of here. This is the first time I've been noticed, and by the worst type of person possible. _

As he started walking towards the exit, Alphonse's head snapped as he looked over at him, his entire body turning. The two at the table suddenly stopped talking. The client raised his hand in the air, fist closed, and then slowly lifted his index finger, as if pointing at the ceiling.

The music died.

James froze.

The dancers around him were motionless, like robots that'd had their power abruptly cut. The club went dark.

James' heart was racing, his blood rushing in his ears. A hand grabbed his arm and someone started dragging him through the crowd, away from the exit. He heard glass smash and the thud of boots as someone jumped over the bar – the executioner was following him. James picked up his pace and the grip on his arm tightened.

They passed through a door and lights flickered on. _The men's bathroom._

James looked at the hand on his arm. It was a man's hand, veins standing out on the rough skin, forearm muscles twisting as the person released their hold.

"Budge?" James hissed, wanting to demand an explanation but too scared to say anymore in case his voice was heard.

The man turned and reached behind him, removing something from his belt. He passed it to James. It took a few moments for it process in his mind.

_A gun?! _

"No, no, no." he shook his head, his concerns for their pursuer forgotten. He never wanted to hold a gun - all it took was a second to fire it and once he had, that was it. He would fully become the darkness he wanted to keep at arm's length. He kept away from the gunfights, he kept away from the action. He watched and gave the necessary information – and then _left_. He was never seen or noticed. He was invisible. He was no one.

_Jaime said the jobs would be the same. This isn't the same. This is completely different. I'm not watching, I'm being watched – I'm being targeted! _

James looked accusingly at Budge but the tall man met his gaze with an empty expression. "Take it," his voice reminded James of a rusty drainpipe. "The vent in the fifth stall is open. Go."

Then Budge moved past him, another gun appearing in his hands, and disappeared back into the club.

James ground his teeth. _Fifth stall? Right, perfect. _He pushed the fifth door open and looked up to see a hole in the ceiling. _Oh, yeah, totally perfect._

He stepped up, his feet balanced on the toilet bowl, tucking the gun into his belt, and pulled himself up, dragging his body into the ventilation system. _Oh, this is just fabulous. _

After fifteen minutes of crawling through the filthy ventilation shaft, James saw another open gap where a grille had been removed. He pulled himself towards it and struggled to get out of the confining maze, resulting in James falling to a hard cement floor and landing in a heap. _Graceful, very graceful. _

Standing up, James started to dust himself off, discovering grease and dirt in every crease of his clothes. He gave up, resigning himself to the dragged-through-the-rubbish look, and glanced around at his surroundings. He appeared to be standing in the alleyway behind the club, large bins pushed against the walls.

He pulled out the gun from his belt and his hands automatically moved to check if it was loaded. It was. He touched the safety, clicking it on and off with a swift flick of his thumb. _Why do I know what to do with a gun?_

A sound from the end of the alleyway made him jump and he raised the gun, flicking off the safety again, pointing it directly at – "Jaime?"

Jaime raised her hands, showing she held nothing, giving him a small smile. "Hey, James."

He lowered the gun, the safety clicking back on. "What's going on?"

"Not here," she turned around, motioning for him to follow her. "There's a car waiting."

A small black car was indeed waiting at the end of the alleyway, the front tyres up on the curb, the engine running and the driver's seat empty.

Jaime got in, sitting behind the wheel and released the handbrake. She looked up through the windscreen at James who was hesitating, his fingers twitching against the chilling metal in his hands.

"We gotta go, James!" she sounded desperate, panic clear in her voice.

A loud bang behind him made James turn to see someone moving in the shadows of the alleyway – moving straight towards him.

He spun around, opening the car door and throwing himself inside. He had barely slammed the door shut when the car lurched forwards, picking up speed as they roared down the small street.

A gun fired, a bullet ricocheting off the car into the tarmac. "What the hell is happening?!" He shouted, twisting in his seat to look at Jaime.

She glanced at him and then returned to watch the road. Her knuckles were white, her grip on the wheel so tight that James could see the bones in her hands shift under her skin. "Tonight was a trap – a kind of test."

Anger flared in his chest. "A _test_?! For who?" _This is just getting better._

She shook her head, "No, it wasn't for you. I told you, Alphonse trusts you."

He ground his teeth and turned to face the front, glaring through the windscreen. "Okay then, what?"

"Someone had been targeting Alphonse for a while, sending hitmen, gangs, thugs, dangerous packages. All to places that Alphonse is known to visit regularly, to places he frequents, and to people he knows. None of them came close, but they were getting closer. It started to become obvious that it wasn't just a normal grudge or one of the usual upshots."

The car swerved, the tyres screeching as they spun onto another road. "Alphonse got some people to look into it and he discovered that one of the big faces had taken a disliking to him."

James' jaw shifted, sliding side to side. "Alphonse is one of the biggest in the city, right?"

"_One_," Jaime repeated. "He's one of them. He isn't the only man that controls the underworld – he's one of the major cogs in a massive system."

"And one of the others is after him?"

"He stepped on their toes, took some of their clients, used some of their 'exclusive' contacts."

"Like me now, I suppose. Exclusive, that is."

"Exactly," she nodded. "After that, they took notice of what he did and it seems that they came to a decision between allying with Alphonse or…"

"Getting rid of him."

"So tonight was a test – what was their decision, was it really who he thought it was, etc. A test of their power, sort of thing. And so he organised a meeting with one of their clients that was already on our side. The club was mostly filled with our people, and Budge was to pretend to be Alphonse."

James frowned. "That doesn't explain why the executioner was targeting _me_."

"An unpredicted factor."

"_What_?!"

Jaime looked at him, a glint of fear in her eyes, and James realized that he had unconsciously raised the gun, the barrel pointed straight at her.

"Sorry." He lowered it.

She was quiet for a while, licking her lips before speaking. "The executioner was unexpected. In fact, Alphonse had already spotted the hitmen the other man had sent to the club. He thought all that had to be done was for you to pinpoint their locations, tell him, and then he could take them out without the others or any of the normal civilians that had got in noticing."

That irked him. It meant he had missed something. He hadn't seen anyone suspicious in the club, he had completely overlooked these hitmen.

The car slowed, pulling to a halt outside his apartment block. _Here? She brought me back home? What if people were following us?_

"Alphonse is inside."

He leaned back in his seat, letting out a shaky breath. Jaime reached out, taking his hand in hers and squeezed it. "It'll be alright." She said softly.

He nodded, not really believing it.

She moved in her seat, leaning over so her head rested against his chest. He brought his chin down to rest on top of her head, closing his eyes.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

**A/N:::**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this - am grateful, and love reading your reviews! **

**The story after this point will follow James for now and his life, while Jessie continues on with hers behind the scenes. I have a faint idea of what is going to happen in this story but the characters take the story where they want. If that makes any sense. **

**Please continue reading and leave your reviews! Thank you.**

**_Atkar_**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Eleven**

His apartment door was open when James reached it, the room silent on the other side. He took a deep breath before pushing it open and stepping inside, Jaime following close behind him.

Alphonse was laid across the sofa, his eyes closed, his fingers interlocked together on his chest. Budge was standing in the kitchen doorway, a bloodied towel pressed to his head, his t-shirt torn to reveal a fresh bullet wound. A Marowak was standing on the coffee table, watching them enter the room, its eyes glassy and soulless.

_It's cold._

James rubbed his arms, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin. He felt Jaime's hand on his shoulder and he threw a half smile at her.

"Alphonse." He said, his voice like a crack of lightning on a silent night.

The man's eyes opened and he sat up, placing his elbows on his knees. "Ah, James, nice to see you again."

He sounded detached, his words as cold as the room. A shiver ran down his spine. Jaime moved to his side, her grip shifting from his shoulder to his hand.

"Budge gave you a gun, didn't he?" he smiled, his expression close to that of a snake's. "I'd like that back, if possible."

James removed the weapon from his belt where he had put it before coming in and moved towards him, but the Marowak leapt off the table and stood in front of him, glaring. _Hatred. Anger. _

"Give it to him." Alphonse ordered.

The Pokémon took the gun from him and moved to Alphonse's side. He reached for it and started twirling it around in his hands.

"Sir…Sir, what's going on?" Jaime's voice was weak. _She's sensed it too. _

Alphonse looked up, that smile still on his face. "Ah, dear Jaime, you don't know what you've got yourself mixed in, have you?"

"I-I don't under-"

He clicked the safety off.

"James."

James' mouth was dry and it took a moment for him to get the word out, "Yes?"

Alphonse pointed the gun at him. "James Cathcart."

His eyes widened, a gasp slipping through his lips. He hadn't told anyone his full name, he hadn't even spoken it since the doctor on the island told him it.

"How-?"

"No, James, no," he waved a long finger at him. "Sorry, but I'll be asking the questions."

Jaime opened her mouth to speak but the barrel glinted as it was redirected at her. James tensed.

"That executioner was purely there for you, James. It had nothing to do with me or this city."

"What do you mean? I don't understand what-"

Alphonse rose from the sofa, the gun rising to point at James' head. "DON'T LIE TO ME."

The man's voice boomed in the small apartment, large and loud, dangerous and furious.

Jaime was shaking, her grip on his hand tightening.

Budge was moving, the bloodied towel shifting from the cut above his eye to the bleeding bullet wound.

"Alphonse-" he began.

"_Shut up_."

His voice was a hiss, a threat from an enraged snake, the words spat out with such overwhelming hatred that James retreated a step.

"James Cathcart. Member of the notorious Team Rocket."

The room was silent, the only sound was the buzzing in his ears, a constant buzz that deafened him, his blood rushing, his heart faltering in his chest.

_Team Rocket? A member? I don't understand – I've never heard of them. Never. _

He went cold. _I've never heard of them. Me. But I'm not James Cathcart. I'm the empty shell he left behind. _

Jaime's hand released his.

"Team Rocket?" she whispered, her tone sending a chill down his spine.

_I don't understand, I don't understand, I don't understand – _"_What's going on?!_"

"What's going on, you ask?" Alphonse sneered at him. "You, Mr Cathcart, are a liar. You aren't to be trusted. No one from Team Rocket is accepted here, and yet here you are. In with the big guys, aren't you?"

Alphonse started moving towards him, the hand holding the gun terrifyingly stable and still. "A spy, huh? A mole? A virus? What are you?"

James rubbed his temple, an ache forming, a pain pulsing behind his eyes. "I don't know anything about a Team Rocket. My name is James Cathcart and I work for you, Alphonse."

"No, you don't," his voice was quiet. "Not anymore."

_This is bad, bad, bad, very bad. _"Wait, you need to understand. I was in a coma for two years - I only have memories from when I woke up," he blurted out. "I don't remember anything else. I truly don't know anything about Team Rocket."

_Please, it's true. I'm not lyi-_

"Liar."

It was Jaime.

He turned to face her and she glared up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Liar." She repeated.

"I'm not lying, Jaime. Look at me, I'm not lying. Please, believe me." He reached out, his fingers touching her face, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek. "I'm telling the truth."

Her hand touched his, her face turning so her mouth kissed his skin. He felt her lips move. _I know._

Then she dropped her hand and pushed him away, the tears falling freely, walking to stand beside Alphonse.

"Ah, poor James," Alphonse was grinning. "Everything's falling apart for you, ain't it? Even Team Rocket is trying to kill you."

He blinked. "What?"

"The executioner – I said it was for you, didn't I? Giovanni sent it. Seems he isn't too happy with you."

_Giovanni?_ The name rang a bell but it was like looking through a thick fog on a dark night.

He met Jaime's eyes and he saw something flicker across her face. _It's now or never._

James took a step forwards, towards Alphonse. The man twitched, his finger shifting on the trigger. Budge moved, the towel falling to the floor as he came closer. The Marowak at Alphonse's feet made a noise, a rumble in its throat, as it crouched down, preparing to attack.

He took another step.

The gun went off.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twelve**

The trigger pulled back, the barrel lighting up as the bullet fired, Alphonse's lips thinning into a sneer, the noise of a gun ringing in his ears.

Jaime's eyes were suddenly dry, the last fallen tear shivering on her cheek. She threw her body at Alphonse, her hands pushing the gun aside, a yell forming in her throat.

"_Go!_"

James turned mid-step, his legs twisting underneath him, almost tripping him up, his body lurching forwards as he moved towards the door.

The Marowak was moving, Budge was moving, everything was moving so slowly.

The door was in reach, his fingertips so close – pain flared in his side, agony stabbing above his hip like claws slashing and fangs gorging into his skin. _It burns._

He cried out, stumbling, but continued on, finally reaching the door and running out, down the corridor, down the stairs, out onto the road where Jaime's car was parked.

There were footsteps behind him and hands pushed him forwards, a voice shouting in his ear, "Get in, get in."

_She's safe. _Jaime propelled herself across the car bonnet, getting behind the wheel as James got into the passenger's seat.

Budge was rushing out of the apartment block, his bullet wound forgotten, blood weeping into his eye, a gun in his hands. Alphonse followed him out, his expression pure rage. He was shouting, yelling, screaming, but his words didn't reach him. Everything felt numb.

The car was moving.

The world outside was moving.

The streets were a blur as they drove through the night, the first morning light glowing on high windows, glass glinting as the city woke to another day.

"James?" she sounded so distant, and when he turned to look at her, his eyes couldn't focus.

_It hurts._

"James, stay with me, okay? Stay with me."

_Why does she sound so scared? Why does she…_

His hand moved and pain flashed up his side. He lifted his hand. _Why is my palm red? _

"Jaime…" he mumbled.

"What is it, James?" she was grasping his arm, her other hand on the driving wheel, her eyes flickering back and forth between the road and him.

"What happened…?"

He was staring at his hand, the red liquid gleaming on his skin. _This is blood. I'm bleeding. _

"You got shot," Jaime's voice sounded loud. "I attacked Alphonse. We got away, okay? We're getting out of the city."

He pushed himself up to look out of the car window. The city was indeed fading away, the buildings becoming less and less, the crowds decreasing.

"Where are we going?"

Jaime was silent.

He waited for an answer and when minutes passed, he turned to look at her. Her lips were moving but he heard nothing.

He blinked but when his eyes opened again, the world had gone black. _No, no, it's happening again. I don't want to go back. Please, don't leave me here, not again. I don't like the shadows, the shadows scare me. Jaime, please, help me. Someone, don't let them take me. Jessie, please…don't leave me here…_

**_-#-_**

James shot out of bed, his feet hitting the ground hard, his eyes blinded by the light that glared brightly in the room. Pain struck him and he fell to the floor, using the bed for support as he groaned, holding his side.

Hands suddenly surrounded him and he looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes. _Jessie?_

"What are you doing?!"

"Jaime?" he blinked, ducking his head, looking at the ground. _Why did I think it was Jessie? Why Jessie, after all this time?_

"Get back into bed, you can't push yourself."

Jaime helped him crawl on the bed, pulling the covers over him. She sat beside him, her cool fingers touching his cheek, leaning down to touch her forehead to his, her gaze so clear and beautiful that he reached out, his lips kissing hers.

After a few seconds, she pulled back but kept close, a gentle smile warming her expression.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"It's been a few days. You lost quite a lot of blood – I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up."

A pang of fear hit him, making him swallow, almost gasp for air.

"James?"

"It's alright," he starting running his fingers through her hair. "I was just reminded of when I was in a coma."

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "You remember that?"

"Not really," he spoke quietly. "It's just…I had a sense of something." _Shadows. The shadows took me and I was left alone. _

He frowned. His mind was straining, once again his thoughts and memories lost in a murky lake, a deep unforgiving fog that stole everything away.

James cleared his throat, trying to distract himself. "So, what's the battle wound like?"

He felt her laugh, a small quiet chuckle. "It'll scar, but you're past the worst of it. I got a doctor to stitch you up."

The room suddenly moved, the ground rising, the light shining through the window growing, the shadows shrinking back.

James struggled to sit up, leaning on his elbows. Jaime moved back, her hand still on his chest, prepared to stop him if she needed to. "Where are we?"

"We're on a boat," she said, motioning towards the porthole window with a jerk of her chin. "Alphonse and Team Rocket will be chasing us down and we needed to get away as soon as possible."

James had a strange feeling and studied the room. It looked like a small infirmary with the medicine-filled cabinet and the white-washed bed covers.

"A boat to where?"

Jaime looked excited and she straightened, clapping her hands together. "It's gonna be great – the perfect place to go to! It's in the middle of nowhere and it's pretty cut off."

The strange feeling wouldn't leave him and he repeated his question. "A boat to _where_, Jaime?"

She seemed confused by his tone and she reached for her bag in the chair beside them. She opened it up and searched inside, bringing out a map. She unfolded it and laid it across his stomach. She pointed to a red circle that she had obviously drawn on.

"Here." She was looking at him, expectant, waiting for his approval.

But James went cold.

"Here?" he repeated, his voice shaky.

Jaime nodded, a grin spreading across her face. "Alphonse or Team Rocket will never find us here."

She packed up the map, not waiting for any other kind of response from him. "The captain said we should arrive soon." She stood up, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I'm just gonna go and thank the crew – they helped me with you when we got on. It's a ferry with a lot on it but they still allowed us to use the infirmary."

Jaime turned and left, the door clicking shut behind her.

James bowed his head, gripping the bed covers in clenched fists. _Ferry? Somewhere where we'll be able to outrun Alphonse and Team Rocket? That place on the map? It couldn't be… right?_

**_-#-_**

James stepped off the boat onto the dock, the concrete ground pushing back hard against the soles of his shoes. One hand held his side, the other touching the rim of his hat, pulling it down over his face.

Jaime linked her arm with his, her face almost shining with pure happiness. _She feels free._

"Why the cowboy hat, huh?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

She glanced up at him, closing on eye against the sun behind him. "It's cool, ain't it? It suits you."

He couldn't help but return the smile she gave him and shrugged. "If you say so."

She started pulling him along and the two walked down the dock, entering the port and leaving the ferry behind.

James watched the expression on Jaime's face, watching her joy, her childlike glee at discovering a new place.

_She feels free. _

_ But I feel like I've willingly walked right back into my cage._

As the two walked into the edge of the port, a man approached them. "You 'ere as tourists?" he asked them.

Jaime spun around, her arm tightening around his. "Ah, um…" she glanced up at him. "We're thinking of moving here."

"That so? Well, it's a nice place to live 'ere. Sure the 'appy couple will love it 'ere." The man smiled a toothless smile and moved away.

Jaime released his arm and skipped onto the empty road, doing a small spiral on her toes before turning to him, spreading her arms wide.

"We'll be happy here, yeah? We'll be safe."

James hesitated, his entire body wanting to grab that toothless man and demand a ticket back to the mainland before the ferry left.

But Jaime's expression stopped him.

He smiled, tilting his head to the side. "The happy couple will love it here."

She rushed up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, being careful of his wound. "I love you, James Cathcart.

"And I love you, Jaime Durand." He mumbled into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll be happy." She murmured into his chest, as if repeating the words made it more real.

James looked up, scanning the empty street. _But I know who won't be happy._


	13. Chapter 13

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Thirteen**

After booking into an inn, the duo had started to search for a place of their own, walking the streets, an estate agent's brochure in hand.

James pulled his hat further down, hiding his face in the shadows, his attention divided between Jaime and the people around them.

_This feels too normal._ _It wasn't so long ago I was living in the darkness of the city where gunfights were normal, where death was a daily occurrence. It feels too bright, too cheerful. _

_ It feels like any happiness will be shattered as soon as I see it in my reach. _

"What about this place?" Jaime stopped, turning to him. She was pointing at a page in the brochure and he moved closer to look.

"Another apartment block?" he murmured under his breath. Then again, they couldn't afford a house with the funds they had been able to bring with them.

"One of the second floor apartments is for sale. And it's quite cheap." She looked up at him. "I say we go for this one."

He frowned. "But don't we need to have a look at it first?"

She shook her head. "No, no, let's just get it! Live on the wild side."

James leant back and rocked on the heels of his feet. "The wild side?" he couldn't help but smile. "It feels a bit mundane to our kind of _wild_, don't you think?"

She grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the estate agent's office. Her step was hurried and he struggled to keep pace. "Wait, Jaime, wait." But she didn't stop. "Jaime, hey – I'm injured here, you know?"

Suddenly she halted, releasing his hand. She looked down the ground, her hair falling over her face. "I'm sorry, it's just…I feel like we're on borrowed time."

James didn't say anything. He stood beside her, his fingers taking hold of her chin. She looked up at him and he saw the sense of loss in her eyes that he felt. _She needs something real. She's scared. I doubt she's ever left that city – that way of her life was the meaning of her entire existence and now it's gone. _

James bent down, gently kissing her, her lips parting at his touch. He pulled back. "It's okay," he said quietly. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. We'll get the apartment and we'll create our new life – yeah?"

She nodded, her smile returning.

He straightened. "Right then," he pointed at the horizon. "Let's go!"

**_-#-_**

They signed the necessary papers, got the new keys, paid the deposit and had settled things with the inn. The next day, they moved in.

Jaime was rushing up the stairs, carrying plastic bags full of food and other items they had brought from the store, leaving James standing in front of the building.

_Oh no._

He didn't release how tightly he was holding onto the box in his hands until he felt the sides give slightly.

He relaxed his grip and let out a long breath. He looked back up at the building. It was the same building Jessie had brought him back to over six months ago. Jessie and Meowth lived on the third floor of this very building, and James and Jaime would be living just underneath them.

"James!" Jaime called from the second floor, waving at him, bags swinging in her hands. "Hurry up!"

Panic surged through him and he bounded up the stairs, rushing up to her, ignoring the protests of his wounded side. He opened his mouth to order for her silence but then he stopped. _She doesn't know anything. She doesn't know Jessie or Meowth. She doesn't know that the last proof of his past is living upstairs. _

_I can't tell her. How could I even begin to explain? It would only hurt her._

Jaime was looking up at him, her expression expectant and confused. He smiled at her and shook his head. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Jaime unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The apartment was already furnished and James went to place the box on the sofa. He turned to Jaime who had walked into the kitchen, dropping the bags in the doorway, a smile on her face as she glanced around.

He leant on the doorframe, arms crossed. "Happy?"

"Happy." She answered.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the doorframe.

"Does it hurt?" he felt her hand at his side and he flinched, his eyes opening again.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she removed her hand. "We need to get you to hospital, let them check it over again. That doctor was good but…"

"No, it's alright. The painkillers from the store will do the job." _I can't go to the hospital – they'll definitely recognize me there._

"You have no right to argue," Jaime lifted the hat from his head and placed it on her own. "We're going first thing tomorrow."

"But-"

She brought a finger to his lips. "No arguments." And then she moved past him, retrieving the plastic bags and placing them on the kitchen counter.

_This is starting to feel messy._

**_-#-_**

Jaime was literally pushing him out the door the next morning, her struggle making him laugh. He finally gave up and walked out of the apartment, turning his hat in his hands.

She locked the door and they started moving towards the stairs when the neighbouring door opened.

"Ah, this is a good chance to introduce ourselves." Jaime picked up pace.

_Wait, no, who lives next door? _James went cold. _That girl and her aunt. _

He shoved the hat onto his head and kept close behind Jaime. "We don't have to do it now, do we?"

"What do you mean? No reason not to. The hospital isn't going anywhere."

_Damn it, damn it._

A Vulpix stepped out of the door, its brown eyes peering up at them. A girl moved beside it, keys in hand. Closing her apartment door, she called out, "See you later, Auntie!"

A woman's voice called back, "Be safe, Lisa!"

The key turning in the lock, the girl finally sensed their presence and turned to them, looking startled.

Jaime immediately put out her hand. _Oi, oi, where's this friendliness coming from? You don't trust complete strangers and you definitely don't willinlyg have contact with them. _But Jaime grinned at the girl and still offered her hand. "Hey there, we're your new neighbou-"

The girl suddenly dived forwards, taking hold of Jaime's hand with both of hers, making her jump, her grin faltering into surprise. "My aunt said that we were getting new neighbours! It's nice to meet you! I was going to come over later on today to introduce myself as well. My name's Lisa."

Jaime blinked, obviously thrown by the girl's enthusiasm. "Ah, um, well…" she glanced at James. _Don't look at me, don't draw attention to me. _"My name's Jaime, this is James."

A flicker of recognition lit up in Lisa's eyes and she looked up at James. He touched the rim of his hat and tipped it forwards. "Nice to meet you."

Lisa was staring at him, a frown forming on her brow.

Jaime pulled her hand away, apparently now remembering she was uncomfortable with contact with those she didn't trust or know.

The movement made the girl look downwards, her frown clearing into an apologetic smile. "Sorry – I just don't know how to hold back," she reached down to pick the Vulpix up, holding it close against her chest. "What you guys up to today?"

_Don't tell her, please, don't._

"We're going to the hospital," Jaime said, her words sending an electric shock down his spine. "James is injured and I thought it would be best for someone else to look at him."

"Injured?" Lisa was looking at him again.

_How the hell are you going to explain that?_

"A bullet wound."

The three were silent, Lisa blinking slowly, her expression blank. Then her face broke into a grin, laughter rising from her throat. "What, sounds dangerous."

_She thinks it's a joke._

Jaime was laughing along with her. "Well, we'd better be going."

"Sure thing," Lisa moved aside to let them pass. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Jaime replied. James nodded at the girl, not wishing to speak again in case she recognised his voice.

As they descended the stairs, James grabbed Jaime's arm, bringing her close so he could whisper in her ear. "_What was that_?"

She brushed his hand away. "Don't worry about it. Normal people never take things like that seriously. Another excuse will form in her head and the truth will be seen as a joke."

_Normal people? So you don't consider yourself a normal person?_

James sighed. "If you say so."

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, James glanced up. Lisa was standing at the top of the stairs, the Vulpix in her arms, staring straight at him.

His eyes widened and he turned away quickly, walking faster.

"James? What's wrong?" Jaime was beside him. "Your face is pale – do you feel ill?"

But James couldn't answer. His body had gone cold and his heart was thudding hard and fast in his chest.

_She knows. She recognized me. She knows who I am. _

He ground his teeth.

_She knows._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Fourteen**

James was leaning against the reception desk, silent, watching Jaime tell the receptionist about his injury. To his relief, it sounded like she was pulling together a believable story and description for his injury and the woman nodded, asking them to sit in the waiting area.

They sat in the furthest corner, away from the other waiting patients. An elderly woman was coughing, a child crying, and a group of teenage boys surrounding their friend who appeared to have broken his leg.

"Busy hospital for a small island." Jaime commented.

"It's the largest building." He replied, biting his lip after he said it.

She looked up at him. "Oh?"

The two fell into a comfortable silence and James closed his eyes. Time passed and a nurse came for the coughing woman. More time passed and he became more and more aware of the pulsing pain in his side.

"James Cathcart?" A familiar voice called and he rose from his seat. The nurse's searching gaze fell on him and a smile spread across her lips. She strode over and pulled him into a hug.

He could feel Jaime's shock as she gaped openly at them.

The nurse stepped back and beckoned them, leading them down a corridor and into the elevator. "When I saw your name, I couldn't believe it. How have you been?"

James couldn't look in Jaime's direction and kept his eyes trained on the nurse. "I've been fine."

The nurse looked accusingly at him. "Are you sure? Even without your checkups? I doubt you went to another hospital for them – there's nothing on the database."

He laughed nervously. "I've been alright, even without the checkups."

The nurse paused, looking at him until he began to feel incredibly uncomfortable under her scrutiny. "Have you been able to remember anything?" she asked, softly, quietly, gently, the words echoing in the small elevator and resounding in his ears like a hand reaching from his own shadow to pull him down and whisper the question.

He heard Jaime move, her clothes making a slight noise as she shifted.

He looked away from the nurse and met the gaze of his own distorted reflection in the metal door. "No, I haven't." He answered.

"I see."

The elevator doors opened and the three stepped out. The nurse led them down the corridor where a doctor waited at the end, a gentle smile on his face, a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"James!" He moved towards them slapping his shoulder, hard. "It's so nice to see you again!"

As pain shot down his side, James winced. 

Noticing James' expression, the doctor's smile fell. "Let's get you onto a bed and I'll have a look at you."

James soon sat atop one of the hospital beds, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal his bandaged side. The nurse was carefully cutting the bandage away and once finished, the doctor placed his fingers on the wound.

James hissed through clenched teeth at the pain and the doctor immediately removed his hand. "Looks nasty, James," he straightened, looking down at him. "Looks really nasty."

There was a strange edge to his words and James stared at his knees. _He knows that Jaime's story is a lie. He knows exactly what kind of wound this is._

The man sighed. "Well, let's just get you sorted out and then you can go home."

James had to stay the night so the doctor could keep an eye on him, but he could leave in the morning. He reached for his watch that he had propped on the bedside table – _4.08am?_ _Ergh, I can't get to sleep at all._

Jaime was sat in a chair beside the bed, her head resting on her shoulder, fast asleep. She hadn't spoken a word to him and he knew that the moment they stepped out of the hospital, she would question him, demand an explanation.

But what scared him most was Lisa. The expression she had when their eyes met was one of recognition, surprise…disappointment?

_Will she tell Jessie? They're friends, right? _

James closed his eyes. _This is a mess. A complete mess. _

**_-#-_**

As predicted, the moment they exited the hospital Jaime spun around and grabbed hold of his arm, halting him.

"James…" her expression scared him. "James, tell me what that was all about?"

He looked away, his hand on his newly-dressed wound, the pain dulled from all the painkillers.

"Answer me." She demanded, her face moving closer to his.

James sighed. "Let's get home first. I'll tell you then."

After a slight hesitation, Jaime turned and started walking along the pavement, her strides long and purposeful. She didn't look back once and soon they were making their way up the stairs to the apartment.

A shot of dread hit him when James saw Lisa leaning against her apartment door. She glanced up, a smile of welcome on her lips.

Jaime returned the smile but her patience was spread thin and she moved past the girl with a nod, keys in hand.

James slowed and met the girl's piercing gaze. He stepped past her. _Maybe…just ma-_

"It is you, isn't it?"

He froze.

That was all she needed. James heard her apartment door open and close and when he looked over his shoulder, Lisa was gone.

"James!"

Jaime was waiting, one foot inside the door, her hand beckoning him.

Once inside and seated at the kitchen table, Jaime repeated her question. "What was all that about? How do they know you?"

"Are you angry?" _How childish that sounded._

She sighed. "I'm not angry," she rubbed her temple. "I just want to understand."

James watched her and then started to speak, describing all that he remembered and what he had been told of how he had arrived at the island.

However, he omitted the fact that the woman he had been with had visited him every day at the hospital and all descriptions of Jessie and the fact she lived upstairs were left out of his explanation. _How could I explain that?_

"So…this woman was a colleague?"

He nodded.

"And you don't even know what Team Rocket is?"

"I didn't lie to Alphonse. I didn't understand why he reacted like that."

Jaime looked away, tapping the table with a finger. "Team Rocket is well known. It's darker than anything. It's the shadow hiding behind every corner, watching you, waiting for you to trip up. The police can't even touch them."

"Worse than the things in the city?"

"Alphonse and the other main guys are mere pebbles underfoot to Team Rocket. They run the underworld. They have a contact in every single organisation and in the government. They're on every continent."

James looked down at his hands, remembering how a gun had felt so natural to him. "I don't think my group were that scary."

Jaime laughed. "That's because you can't remember."

But the image of him, Jessie and Meowth terrorising the world seemed hilarious to him. They weren't untouchable shadows, haunting others and whispering threats in the ears of politicians.

Jaime raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

James looked up, a questioning expression on his face.

"You're smiling."

He reached up to touch his lips and found that he was indeed smiling. _Why? Why do I feel like this? Why does it feel like the darkness of Team Rocket hangs over me rather than that I'm part of it? _

"Maybe we were failures." He said softly. _It doesn't feel false. _

Jaime remained quiet. She rose from her seat. "I'm going shopping – we need some more clothes and stuff. You stay here, okay?"

James nodded.

He heard the door close and lock, the apartment falling into a suffocating silence. _Team Rocket scares me. The fact I could use a gun scares me. The fact I'm alone scares me. _

"I'm pathetic."

* * *

**A/N::::**

**Am so sorry for the massive delay! I am alive! **

**A short chapter - life happened and I also had a bit of writer's block. I know what happens next, but there's a bit of a run up to it that I can't seem to get around :S **

**Anyway - the Jessie and James moments will come, just have patience and you shall be rewarded! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Fifteen **

Jaime believed in James - of course she did - but his story seemed so unique. So farfetched. A member of Team Rocket, lost at sea, a brain tumour, memory loss, moving to the city, becoming a contact of one of the men of the shadows. Running away.

It felt like fate that she had chosen this island to move to. This was where James' new life had started, where he had woken up and become a new person.

_I wonder where those other two are? The woman and the Meowth._

Jaime walked faster, seeing the small department store ahead. She pushed the thoughts out of her head and moved quickly between the shops, buying clothes, bed covers, even investing in a small digital camera and a photo album so they could document their new life together. _Physical memories. Things that can't be forgotten. _

It bothered her.

The fact that James had forgotten his entire life bothered her. _What if he forgets me one day? What if the tumour returns and I become no one to him? _

Another fear rose in her chest. _What if the tumour returns and I lose him?_

She gritted her teeth, grabbing the receipt from the store clerk, throwing a 'thanks' over her shoulder as she left the shop.

Jaime was blind to her surroundings as she walked back to the apartment, the sudden feeling that James wouldn't be there if she didn't rush home was overwhelming.

Jaime found herself falling heavily to the ground, her shopping bags strewn around her, her leg that she had landed on stinging with the impact.

She glanced around and realized she was outside the port, the sea glittering in the dying sunlight. She looked at her feet and saw what had tripped her up.

Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry!" She stood up, wincing at the pain in her leg, and bent down to pick the Pokémon up. "Are you okay?"

The Pokémon turned gleaming eyes on her, its expression cold and empty. _Well, at least it doesn't look in pain. _

She settled it back down on the ground, carefully placing it on all fours. To her surprise, it immediately stood up on two legs and looked up to glare at her. "You should watch where you're goin'."

Jaime's mouth fell open, and then closed, and then opened again, no words or noises escaping her lips.

"You look like a fish." The Pokémon said sarcastically. _Sarcastically? How does a Pokémon even speak?!_

"You're a Meowth, right?" she finally managed to ask.

"Yeah," Its tail whipped to the side. "Now, I'm on my way home so if you could move it…"

"Ah, er, yeah." Jaime picked up her scattered bags and stood aside, watching the cat Pokémon run up the road, only falling to all fours as it turned the corner.

"Well…that's something new." She mumbled.

She started walking when it the realization hit her. _Wait…a Meowth that can talk?_

Jaime stopped, a numb sensation crawling up her spine. She then started running, following the direction she had seen the Pokémon in, seeing the white cat dash ahead in the distance.

She followed the Meowth and stopped when she saw it turn, rushing up a set of stairs. "What?" she mumbled. "What is this?"

Jaime was stood outside their apartment block, watching the Meowth run up to the third floor, stopping at the far end and knocking at the door with a paw. It opened, a red-haired woman smiling down at the Pokémon, her lips moving in a 'welcome home.'

_I wonder where the other two are? I have my answer in front of me. The other two had never left, they had stayed here, right here. It was James that had changed, who had left. _

_ Ah, James, you know this, right? You know that your Team Rocket friends are living above us. _

_ Why didn't you tell me?_

_ Why?_

**_-#-_**

James was still sat at the kitchen table, his head laid down on the cool wood, when Jaime returned. He listened to her walk into the kitchen, setting down bags on the floor, her steps growing closer and stopping at him.

He kept his eyes closed, maintaining a steady breathing rate. He felt her hand stroke his hair and a feeling of calm settled over him.

He opened his eyes and looked up, his lips spread into a smile, rising slightly so to give her a ki- "Jaime?!"

He shot up, grabbing hold of her shoulders, panic choking him. "Jaime? What happened?"

_She's crying. Why is she crying?_

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice was so quiet that James had to strain to hear her.

"Tell you what?"

"She's here."

Those two words sent a lightning bolt through him, causing him to step back, his arms falling to his sides. "Who's here?" His voice was dead. He knew exactly who she meant.

"That Team Rocket woman. The Meowth. They live upstairs."

_How did she find out? What happened while she out? _

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked again, her tears falling silently, the pain in her expression so clear to see.

James touched her face, carefully wiping away the tears. "What would you have done if I had?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I would have done nothing."

"Why…Why are you crying?"

"There's only one reason why you would hide this, James."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You don't want her to find out. You're hiding me from her, and you're hiding her from me." She looked up at him, her sad, knowing smile sending a chill down his spine. "She looks exactly like me."

"What?" That confused him. He had never considered the two to be the same.

Jaime covered his hands with her own. "Her face – it's just like mine."

"You've met her?"

She shook her head. "No, I just saw her. Don't worry, she didn't see me."

He ground his teeth. "Jaime, you're misunderstanding something. I love _you_. I love you for who you are. It has nothing to do with Jessie."

She laughed, the sound harsh and ugly. "We even have similar names."

_How is that similar? I don't understand. Why is she twisting everything? _James moved closer, pulling her into a hug, her head resting against his chest. _Why did I keep this a secret? What was my reason? _

"I didn't want to hurt her." He said softly.

"What?" Jaime shifted in his arms, looking up at him.

"I said nothing because it would hurt her."

Jaime stared at him, waiting, her expression empty, her eyes suddenly dry.

"I've caused her enough pain – I can't remember her, I can't remember what we've done, who she is...There's nothing in here." He tapped the side of his head. "I hurt her every day. She didn't want me, she wanted someone long gone. That's why I left. I couldn't meet her expectations."

Jaime moved away, breaking out of his hold. "Does she love you?"

The question stunned him. _Does she love me? _

"I-I don't know."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't," he answered. "I love you. I don't even know who she is."

He grabbed her wrist and stepped towards her, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her. _I love Jaime._

_ I love her._

_ Right?_


	16. Chapter 16

**The Boat That Rocked (Rockshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Sixteen**

Jaime stood in the kitchen, the morning sun shining through the window, holding a cold glass of water against her temple. She sighed, remembering how James' kiss had deepened yesterday, the words "I didn't want to hurt either of you" forming on his lips.

_Damn you, James. I feel like the moment I met you I was wound around your little finger. Every action I've taken since has been for you. _

She placed the glass down on the counter and turned to stare out of the window, small flying Pokémon visible in the sky. The city seemed so far away now and the guns, the death, even Alphonse, seemed like things she had known a very long time ago.

Her eyes were drawn to the closed bedroom door where her gun was safely hidden beneath her clothes in the top drawer beside the bed. _Maybe not so long ago._

The door then opened and James emerged from the room. He was wearing pyjama bottoms, his torso bare to reveal his toned stomach and chest, the bandages wound tight around his waist and side.

Jaime watched him shuffle sleepily into the kitchen, his green eyes meeting hers. He silently moved towards her and bent down, his lips lightly touching hers.

"Mornin'" he mumbled, his voice slurred.

"You're bad in the mornings." She said simply.

He reached behind her for her glass of water. "Hmm…" he looked away. She trailed the line of his arm, his muscles shifting under his pale skin as he brought the glass to his mouth.

His eyes returned to look at her and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed and pushed him away with a hand against his chest.

"Jaime…"

"What?"

"About yesterday…"

Her body froze, her jaw tensing. "What about it?"

Her hand was still on his chest, keeping him at arm's length and he leant forwards, trying to move his face closer. Jaime fought against him but his closeness still had the same effect.

"I love you, not Jessie."

Suddenly his closeness went sour and she pushed harder.

"James- I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" she walked past him, grabbing her purse. "I'm going for a walk."

And so she left, closing the apartment door behind her, James' sleepy eyes following her, his expression lonely.

**_-#-_**

Jaime was sat on the grass in the park, her face tilted upwards to watch the sky. Time passed and an hour had gone by. She was about to rise when she sensed someone come towards her.

"You're 'hat woman."

Jaime's eyes widened. "Ah." _It's the Meowth._

The Pokémon didn't look too pleased to see her and its tail flicked in annoyance.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm goin' to the docks – problem with 'hat?" The ears twitched.

"No – no problem." She leaned back on her arms, tilting her chin, shutting her eyes. _Might as well stick around now. _

A few moments passed and she opened her eyes again to find that the Meowth hadn't moved and was staring at her.

"What?"

It seemed startled, her question disturbing its thoughts. "Nothin'"

It then turned, disappearing into the bushes, a light-coloured blur as it rushed away.

_How nice…_

**_-#-_**

_James, James, James, James, James…_

Meowth was running.

He was running home.

He was running home to tell Jessie.

He was running home to tell Jessie that he had found James.

Reaching the apartment, he banged violently on the door until Jessie opened it, a frown on her face, still wearing her pyjamas, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?"

He rushed past her, into the kitchen, and leapt onto the kitchen table. "Close the door and get in here!"

Soon the red-haired woman was standing over him, an expression of disapproval glaring at him. "This better be good."

"He's here."

"What?"

"James is here."

Jessie went pale, all tiredness suddenly gone, her hand curling into a tight fist around the material of her top. "W-what do you mean?"

"There's a woman – she has James' scent."

Jessie stumbled back a step, a small laugh escaping her lips. "W-what? You're kidding, right?"

"Wait, no – I'm serious!"

"I want him back the same as you do but don't go deluding yourself." She turned away.

"Where you goin'?!" Meowth jumped off the table, following at her feet.

"I'm going to bed. It was hard at work last night," she waved a hand of dismissal. "Don't go too far."

Meowth stared in shock as she walked into her room, not even glancing at the closed door of James' bedroom, and lay down in bed, pulling the covers over her.

_She doesn't believe me. She doesn't believe. _

_ I need evidence. _

_ I need James. We need James._

_If I find that woman, I'll find James. _

_You watch, Jessie, I'll find him- I'll brin' him back to us. _

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews again! I love reading them and am so glad that you guys are enjoying the story! Am not sure how many chapters this will be - I had originally thought 20, but I have a feeling it's gonna end up being a bit longer than that. Am starting University on the 9th September so the delays for updates may be even longer than the ones before but I will try! Just bear with me please :) **

**Thank you guys again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Seventeen**

Jaime had walked down to the docks in search of the cat Pokémon one afternoon, but it was nowhere to be found.

_What would I do if it was here? Ask questions about Jessie? James? _

She sighed and turned away, approaching the first left turn on the way home. A week had passed since they had arrived on the island and the apartment had become to feel like home.

The next-door neighbour, Lisa, appeared to be avoiding them and Jaime hadn't seen Jessie or the Meowth again. James' wound was healing well and they had started considering looking for work – agreeing that the island, while there was a slightly tense atmosphere, was the safest place to be.

As Jaime turned the corner, a blur of pale colour and a glint of gold flew at her, sharp claws digging into her shoulders.

Pulling her attacker away, she held it high and was surprised to see a struggling Meowth in her hands. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Let me down!" it growled, squirming.

Placing the Pokémon on its feet, she repeated her question, "What are you doing?"

The Meowth glared at her and raised an accusing paw at her. "Where's James?"

Jaime went cold and stared silently at the Pokémon. "W-who?" she stuttered pathetically.

"You know who!" It moved closer. ""James – where is he?!"

Jaime opened her mouth to reply, still stunned by the Meowth's blatant accusation underneath its tone that maybe she had hidden him away somewhere. Her words caught in her throat as a hand curled around her shoulder, a deep voice in her ear, "That's what I would like to know."

Fear shot through her like an electric shock striking her body, paralysing her to the spot.

The hand turned her around to face him, eyes meeting hers with a cold gaze.

"Alphonse…" she breathed.

"Don't look so shocked," he smiled, squeezing her shoulder so hand it hurt. "What else could I do but look for you two? Do you really think I'd let my little sister run off with a Rocket?"

"Who the hell are you?"

Alphonse looked behind Jaime and laughed. "A talking Meowth? This your new pet, Jaime?"

"I ain't a pet!"

Alphonse laughed again, his harsh gaze returning to Jaime, his expression suddenly darkening. "Where's James?"

She remained quiet.

"No matter what you do or don't say, I'm taking you home," he released her shoulder. "Make it easier for the both of you and tell me where he is."

_What do I do? How did Alphonse find us? What do I do? James, what do I-_

"He's at the hospital."

Jaime felt the Meowth tense behind her.

"Oh?" Alphonse leaned in close. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," she lied. "The bullet wound got infected, so I took him there."

"Show me." He commanded.

Jaime nodded and reached down the pick the Meowth up, much to his surprise and discomfort. "Live with it." She whispered in the Pokémon's ear, praying he would understand how dangerous the situation was.

Thankfully, the Meowth calmed down and even rested its head back against her chest as if he had been held by her countless times before.

Leading Alphonse who followed close behind them, they soon arrived at the hospital. He looked at her, expectant, and she tightened her hold on the cat in her arms. She moved forwards into the hospital and headed straight for the lifts.

Joining her at the doors, Alphonse spoke quietly, "Any wrong moves or even a thought of running, and I'll shoot."

In the corner of her eye, Jaime saw his hand moved inside his coat. Her jaw clenched. _He has a gun._

The metal doors slid open and the three stepped inside, Jaime pressing the floor button. Seeing the number, Meowth shifted in her arms, apparently recognising it. _Of course he would – he visited James all the time when he was in a coma._

Arriving at the floor, Jaime stepped out and strode purposely down the corridor. Stopping at the end, she glanced until she saw the man she sought. "That's James' doctor." She nodded in the man's direction.

Without hesitation, Alphonse marched forwards, signalling over his shoulder for Jaime to _stay put_. The doctor turned to face the fast approaching man, that gentle smile on his lips.

That smile didn't falter as Alphonse spoke, and it didn't twitch as he directed him into his office, closing the door behind them.

**_#_**

Meowth rested his paws on the woman's arms and looked up at her. Her expression was blank but the slight frown furrowing her brow betrayed her concern. "Who is he?" he asked quietly.

The woman jumped at the sound of his voice and glanced down at him. "He's my brother – Alphonse."

"What does he want with James?"

The woman hesitated but then replied, probably realizing that there was no reason or hope of her continuing hiding the fact she knew James. "We worked for Alphonse and when he found out about James' association with Team Rocket, he wasn't too happy."

_We haven't got away, we haven't fully escaped Team Rocket. _"So you ran away?"

She nodded.

Meowth looked at the closed doors, his ears twitching, straining to hear the conversation inside. "How did he find out 'bout Team Rocket?" Meowth questioned cautiously, sensing he wouldn't like the answer.

"Giovanni sent executioners – people to kill James."

_I knew it. We could never have just got away that easily. _

A muted sound came from behind the closed door and Meowth tensed, his blood running cold, the sound only audible to his cat ears.

"Jaime," he started. He had heard the man call her that before. She looked down at him. "What kind of man is your brother?"

"Dangerous." The answer came immediately.

The door opened and Alphonse stepped out, a mobile phone to her ear. "- the third floor, yeah. Yeah. There should be a woman. Get her." He hung up.

Reaching them, Alphonse clapped his hands together, a cruel grin spread across his face.

_A woman? Third floor? _Alarm bells were ringing in Meowth's head.

"You're a great sis, Jaime," the grin grew. "In fact, I'm gonna forgive your lie and might just let you stay here for a while longer before going home. A little extended holiday, yeah?"

_Why is he talking like that? _

_ What woman?_

_ Why is Jaime shaking?_

_ Why-_

"_Jessie_."

Meowth squirmed, releasing himself from Jaime's hold, panic surging through him. _He meant Jessie – he's taking Jessie. _

**_#_**

Jaime watched the Meowth dash away, disappearing into a lift along with a group of leaving visitors.

Turning back to face Alphonse's wicked grin, she retreated a step.

_Where is the Pokémon going? Why does it feel like I've done everything to Alphonse's plan, rather than diverting his attention, rather than alerting the hospital staff? Why is no one reacting to him? Why is everything continuing on as normal?_

_ But then what would really happen if I'd been able to do that? Would Alphonse be arrested? Or would innocent people die? _

"What do you mean – 'extended holiday'?"

"No need for you to worry about that," he moved past her towards the lifts. "I'll pick you up later so just wait quietly for me."

Then he stopped and looked back at her, a finger tapping the side of his head. "Oh, and I think you should check up on the doc – he's got a bit of a headache." And then he laughed, stepping inside the lift, the metal doors sliding shut, leaving Jaime behind. She stood in an isolated silent, a bubble separating her from the rest of the world, things taking form inside her head.

She turned, her shoes shuffling and squeaking slightly on the hospital floor. The world slowed down around her, sounds distant and people out of reach.

She pushed open the office door and it swung wide, faster than everything else.

The doctor sat in his chair, hands resting atop the desk, a gentle smile on his face.

Jaime nearly expected the doctor to look up and welcome her in – except the hole in the centre of his forehead meant he would never speak again.

Jaime collapsed to her knees, holding onto the wall. _Why – why did this happen? _

The doctor smiled at her. Gently. Bloodlessly.

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Hello! This is a chapter I wrote on a hotel pad on my short holiday in Ireland - I thought it would be a good idea to have an update ready for when I got back. So am home and I quickly typed it up for you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Eighteen**

The apartment door was open. Jessie's handbag and its contents scattered across the floor, the kitchen chairs moved, one on its side. A few drops of vivid crimson contrasted against the pale tiles in the kitchen. Signs of a struggle were clearly visible in the apartment.

The fear rising in Meowth was choking, suffocating panic in his throat, a terrifying pain in his chest, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. _She's gone. Jessie's gone. They've taken her._

Meowth stood alone in the apartment, his entire body shaking.

"So we were too late."

Meowth spun around, fangs bared and claws unsheathed, to see Jaime standing in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest.

Meowth relaxed and looked down at his feet. _What do I do?_ For his whole life Meowth had coped, no matter what happened he would get through, and when it seemed impossible, Jessie and James were there. They were his strength. _And now I've lost 'em both. _

"Alphonse won't kill her yet," Jaime said quietly, stepping across the threshold. "He'll contact James soon enough. Then again, maybe we're the contact."

Meowth's head snapped up. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We tell James that Alphonse has taken Jessie, James looks for her, ultimately finds her, Alphonse gets James." Jaime was speaking matter-of-factly, monotone, her eyes lifeless and glazed over. She didn't look afraid, as if she was long accustomed to it, as if she had seen this all before, had seen even worse things. _It's like she's cutting herself off._

"Where's James?" Meowth asked, his voice low and steely calm.

There was a flicker of something in her eyes and she half-turned, her hand stretching out to point outside. "He's downstairs." Her finger than pointed straight down, her face remaining expressionless.

"_Downstairs_?"

**_#_**

James was sat at the kitchen table, his hands cupped around a steaming mug of coffee, when the key turned in the lock.

He expected the slow ease of the front door opening and he expected the muted tap of Jaime's footsteps as she stepped inside. What he didn't expect was the hurried clicking against tiles rushing towards the kitchen, and he certainly didn't expected Meowth to appear, leaping high and flying right at him, with a wild cry of "JAMES!"

With no time to react, James got a mouthful of cat fur and he spluttered, pulling the Pokémon away, holding it at arm's length. To his surprise, he saw tears in its eyes.

"James, James, you're really 'ere." The Pokémon whimpered, paws reaching out almost desperately towards him.

Jaime walked into the kitchen and sat opposite him at the table. She reached across and took the mug for herself and took a sip, apparently unbothered by the searing heat of the liquid. He watched her, a frown forming on his brow at her expression. _I haven't seen that look since we left the city. _

"What's happened?" James asked, settling Meowth on the floor, only to have him jumping up and curling on top of his lap, purring happily.

James sighed and looked back at Jaime, preparing to repeat his question when her expression stopped him.

"Is that all Jessie meant to you? As soon as James is here, she doesn't matter?"

Her tone chilled James to the bone while Meowth sat up, looking angry, dismayed, distraught. "Both of 'em mean everythin' to me." His voice was strained, his small body tense.

"Stop it, you two," James hit the table with an open palm to attract their attention. "Tell me what's going on."

"Alphonse is here, looking for you and-"

"- he took Jessie."

James stared at them as thoughts formed and vanished, as emotions stirred, like broken cogs in a machine trying to function.

"He took Jessie…?" he repeated, letting the words linger.

"We need to save her, James," Meowth placed a paw on James' wrist. "We need to get her back."

_Alphonse has Jessie. He's taken her, so he knows who she is and how she connects to me. It's a trap. He has her to get to me. _

James leaned forwards, turning his head away, resting a finger against his temple. His head hurt and his heart felt like it was being squeezed, grabbed tight by invisible hands. _He has Jessie. _

He looked up at Jaime, praying she would have the answer.

"He killed your doctor," she said, her voice emotionless. "And he's willing – and perfectly capable – of killing others to get to you."

A pang of anguish and regret hit him but it was quickly replaced with a sense of panic and desperation. He stood up, Meowth jumping away and landing silently at his feet. _I need to go._

"Sit down, James."

He looked at her.

"Sit down."

Her eyes were soulless, her voice terrifying calm and empty, her expression blank.

James sat back down and waited.

"If you go blindly running, Alphonse will kill you. If you go to save Jessie, you will die. I didn't come here to see you killed." She paused. "I'm not going to lose you."

James reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it. It was still warm from holding the hot coffee mug. "You won't," he whispered. _And I mean it. You won't lose me, Jaime. You are all I have, and I'm all you have. _

"I won't help you, James."

He froze, his grip on her hand loosening. "Jaime-"

"I won't help you mindlessly save Jessie. I _will not_ help you die."

Meowth was suddenly on the table, claws drawn and close to Jaime's face, the Pokémon's eyes burning with fury. "So you'll let Jessie die?"

Jaime kept her eyes on James, ignoring the angry Meowth that was openly threatening to blind her at any moment.

"You're underestimatin' James," Meowth growled. "I've always relied on 'em two, and no matter what, we've been able to get out of the worst of situations – Jessie is the dreamer, James is the one who turns 'em into reality. Even when he knows it's impossible, he does it. James' plans always work. _Always._"

There was an odd taste in James' mouth and he swallowed, licking his dry lips as he did so. "I got the idea we were weak – failures. Dreamers aren't going to go far." He mumbled.

Meowth turned to face him, a flash of something in its eyes causing his anger and confidence to slip for a second. "We tried everythin' and yeah, we followed wild dreams. We had to. We had nothin' else. But without you, we would all be dead. I don't lie or exaggerate when I say you are the reason we survived everythin' – your plans _work_."

James knew what Meowth wanted – he wanted James to formulate a plan there and then, a plan that would save Jessie and bring her back. A plan where everyone would live happily ever after. _Fairy tales don't exist. _

"I can't remember any of that. I can't remember any of those plans or how I made them. I can't remember – I can't do it."

Meowth fully turned, its eyes wide, and exclaimed, "But you're the same person!"

Stunned, James' mouth dropped open and closed. It felt like everything was suddenly slotting into place. He was a lost jigsaw piece, forgotten and left aside, so broken that he would never fit into the whole, never belong.

But now, with those words, he realized that maybe he had missed something, something important.

"I'm not the same person." He said, glancing away, unsure what to do with the overwhelming feelings starting to well up in his chest.

"You're James!"

"But I had to be told that."

Meowth moved closer, placing a paw on his chest, on top of where James' heart would be. "You're James in here," the Pokémon smiled, revealing sharp fangs. "You've always been James."

_I can't remember. I can't remember who I am. I can't remember the feelings I had before. Everything is gone. But they _haven't.

Meowth and Jessie had stayed throughout it all. They had waited, and even now they waited. Meowth had been happy to see _him_, even though he wasn't the same person he had known.

_I'm not the old James, but they trust. They trust that one day I will remember, and even if I don't, I will always be welcome by their sides. They will never leave. How did I miss this? _

James was the lost jigsaw piece that had finally been found. He had always belonged. He was always wanted. They had, and would, always wait for him. _ Always. _

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Here's another chapter than I wrote on the hotel writing pad on holiday so I'd have something for you for the end of the week! In fact, this chapter was a lot longer than this and I haven't finished writing it, but as I was typing it out I realized that I'd actually written quite a lot and also that THIS ^^ is quite a good ending point. **

**So I've decided to cut part 18 into two. Thing it will work out better that way, and let you focus on one thing at a time, as the next part focuses on Jaime's POV. **

**Anyway, I'm starting University on Monday - ahhhh - so am gonna try and finish part 19 before I go during this weekend. Then the updates will be a lot slower as I mentioned before ( Also, thank you guys for your reviews since then - and thank you for understanding and loving the story so much! Can't tell you how much that means to me and makes me happy!).**

**See you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Nineteen**

Jaime watched the various emotions flicker across James' face, a stray tear shivering on his cheek.

_This hurts. This hurts badly. _She looked away. When she had first seen Jessie standing in her apartment doorway Jaime had had her suspicions but now she truly knew.

James had left the island because he felt he had nowhere to belong and that they expected him to be someone who no longer existed. So he left, finding a place that accepted him for who he was _now_, and in that search he found Jaime.

_I loved him for who he is, not for who he was. I was his Jessie that wasn't waiting for his true self – the old James. _

_ I was his Jessie. _

They indeed looked similar and both were part of the darkness – though Team Rocket was different to the shadows of the city. He had found solace in someone who felt like the person he had forgotten.

And now he's realized that they did accept him – that he was always their James, no matter what. They are, and always were, part of him, even if none of the memories remain.

_James doesn't need me anymore. _

Jaime pushed the mug of coffee away and rose from her seat. James glanced up at her and reached across the table for her hand. She pulled away.

"Jaime?"

"Alphonse was right," she said softly, not meeting his questioning gaze. "He always said that business came before everything else. The only thing more important is family. Business and family is the only thing he needed, he said. I should have listened."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I should have kept my distance from you the moment I realized my feelings. But I didn't. And Alphonse used me to get to you, to get you to work for him. I got in too deep. I let myself fall in love with you and I'm paying for it."

James opened his mouth to speak but she lifted a hand, silencing him. "Alphonse sees it as you having betrayed him, and he hunts down traitors and makes them pay. If they run, he usually sends his men after them – especially if they leave the mainland." She paused, licking her suddenly dry lips, wincing slightly as her tongue swept over fresh cuts in the fragile skin. "But this time he's come himself. He's personally going to make you pay."

The Meowth stepped towards her, claws clicking on the tabletop. "Why? Why would he go that far?"

She looked down at the Pokémon, a flash of disdain in her eyes. _You take James away from me and you don't even have the respect to not walk on the kitchen table. _"Family is more important than business," she lifted her eyes to meet James' unreadable gaze. "And you took his sister. He would never allow a Rocket, never mind a traitor, to take his sister."

James stiffened. "_Sister_? You're his sister?"

Jaime nodded. "We both kept our own secrets."

His face abruptly shut down, his expression becoming cold, his eyes burning with a frozen flame. _That's it, James. Grow to hate me so I can hate you. _

A tense silence developed, wrapping around them like shackles of melting iron, when Meowth spoke up, "So you're gonna protect your brother and not help us save Jessie?"

She laughed once, a harsh and sarcastic sound. "He doesn't need protecting, not by me."

James had his head bowed, his long fingers tapping lightly on the table, his eyes closed. _He'll let me go, right? He has to let me go. _

Jaime turned, moving rapidly into the living room and down towards the front door. _He has to let me go. _

Opening the door, she glanced over her shoulder. _He's not coming after me. He's letting me go. _

She stepped out and the door swung shut. _He's let me go. _

Her chest hurt and it felt difficult to breathe but she continued, descending the stairs quickly. She reached the bottom and was prepared to start running, wanting to get away as fast as possible, when she collided with someone.

"Ah- sorry." She apologized, already moving around the person, when a hand grabbed her upper arm.

Immediately she spun around, grabbing the person's wrist and twisting it back. The person cried out in pain and to her shock she realized that she was holding onto Lisa – the girl from next door. She let go.

The girl rubbed her wrist where her skin was turning red. Jaime looked away, cursing her instinctive reaction that ended up hurting her.

"Jaime, right?" Lisa asked softly, as if what had happened never happened at all.

"Yeah." She nodded, shuffling uneasily.

"Is James doing okay?"

Jaime blinked. The question was loaded, the smile on the girl's lips showing that she knew exactly who James was and had got a good idea of who – no, _what _– Jaime was.

A surge of self-disgust threatened to overwhelm her and she jerked her head to the side, clenching her fists in her pockets. "James is…" _I don't want to lie. I'm tired of lying, of keeping secrets._ "…doing quite badly."

The girl shrugged. "He hurt Jessie, so I suppose karma is coming back on him."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, anger rising in the back of her throat. "Jessie has been taken and James is screwed over. He's trying to think of a way to get her back, so shut up little girl and get a new perspective on things."

She spun around and started sprinting down the road, increasing the distance between her and the apartment block. _Everything's going wrong._

**_#_**

Meowth was still standing on the kitchen table, watching James who hadn't moved an inch since Jaime had left the apartment. He moved closer and was about to place a paw on the man's arm when a knock on the door startled him.

Glancing back and forth between the kitchen doorway and James, Meowth soon realized that he would have to be the one to answer the door.

He leapt off the table, trotting on all-fours to the door, bouncing up to turn the latch and pull down the handle. It swung open to reveal Lisa standing beyond the threshold, panic clear on her face. "Meowth! Where's James?"

He blinked. _She knew James was here?_ "He's in the kitchen."

The girl rushed past him, leaving the cat Pokémon to close the door. Following her into the kitchen, he stared open-mouthed as the young girl stepped forwards, grabbed the frozen man by his wrists and shook him violently, gaining his attention. "James, James – what are you doing? What are you doing sat here? Is it true that Jessie has been taken?"

"Who told you that?" James' response was calm and low, his eyes gazing steadily at Lisa.

"Jaime," she replied, somewhat breathless. "She couldn't get out of here fast enough after she told me."

After a long pause, James began to explain the circumstances, including his work in the city, the executioners, Alphonse and Jaime.

Lisa appeared to be taken aback, her hand holding her head as she took everything in. "So this Alphonse has Jessie?"

"Yeah," Meowth interjected before James could answer, returning to his position on the table. "And we need a plan to get her back, right James?" He looked expectantly at the blue-haired man.

James straightened the cuffs of his shirt, his gaze stuck on the young girl that seemed to tower over him. "I have a plan. I've been thinking about it since Jaime told me about being Alphonse's sister."

Meowth flicked a claw, watching the light glint on the sharp point. "She ain't gonna help us. She said so."

"She won't help me _die _was what she said. This plan _will _work…right?" Meowth was surprised to see James' eyebrows arched, a half smile on his lips.

Lisa leant forwards, planting her hands on the table, her face close to James'. "I better be in this plan as well."

"No way!" Meowth exclaimed. "It's too danger-"

Lisa held a hand over his mouth to silence him, his next words muffled into her palm. "Well?"

James tapped the table with a long finger. "I need you to get Jaime on side."

The two stared stunned at him. _Lisa gets Jaime on side? Why? Wouldn't Ja-_

"Wouldn't you be the best person to do that?"

He started running a finger along the ridges of his knuckles, trailing it up his hand to his shirt sleeve where he unbuttoned it, then buttoned it, straightening it once again. "She doesn't want to see me anymore."

_What? That woman loves you, it's obvious! Why are you so oblivious to the feelings of those around you?_

James looked directly at Meowth, his expression silently telling him that he knew the cat's thoughts, and that he was wrong. "Jaime isn't going to forgive me on this one. She saw something before I even realized what it was. I've hurt her. I've hurt her more than I could ever think possible. I might as well have thrown her aside."

Lisa twitched. "Okay, but why me?"

He tapped the table again. "Jaime doesn't like contact. But when we first met you, she barely reacted to your touch at first."

The girl laughed once. "She just bent my wrist in an odd direction – so I think that part of the plan is shot."

James' jaw muscles visibly tensed, his teeth audibly grinding. Then he relaxed, tapping the table again. _That's startin' to get annoyin'._

"You'll work."

Meowth's tail whipped side to side. "Look, James, just talk to her yo-"

Green eyes flashed and Meowth shut his mouth.

"I have a plan," this time he tapped the side of his head. "And for it to work, it has to be Lisa that talks to Jaime."

"_Why_?" Lisa was indignant. She wasn't about to let this go without an explanation. She wasn't willing to blindly follow orders.

"Jaime likes you," James said, gaining a look of disbelief from Lisa. "And as a girl, she won't be likely to bend more than your wrist in an odd direction."

_You're really persuading the girl there, James._

To Meowth's surprise, Lisa nodded.

"What do we need Jaime for?" she asked.

The two looked at James, waiting.

He smiled.

"Here's the plan…"


	20. Chapter 20

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty**

Jaime was sat on one of the stone benches in the park, her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. She felt lost, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Everything felt like it was whirling around her, disappearing rapidly from her grasp.

A crunch of shoes on gravel made her look up.

"Hey," the girl said with an uncertain smile.

"Lisa?" Jaime straightened, frowning at her. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored the question and pointed to the empty space on the bench beside her. "Can I join you?"

Jaime studied the girl, trying to work out her intentions. After a while, she nodded and waved nonchalantly at the space. Lisa settled on the bench, throwing another uncertain smile in her direction. Once seated, she stared across the park, her hands rubbing together slowly, nervously. _What is she doing?_

Glancing at Jaime and seeing her expression, Lisa swivelled around to face her fully. "James sent me."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. _Oh, this is going to be interesting. _

"He's created a plan to save Jessie – a plan that he needs you to be part of."

She shook her head. "I won't help him. I told him this." She started to rise from the bench but the girl grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Please."

She looked down at the hand on her wrist. _She has slender fingers. Her hand looks so fragile that I could probably break it easily if I wanted to. _The hand didn't loosen its hold and when she lifted her gaze to meet Lisa's she was met with a stern look of determination, though there was also a hint of fear. Jaime clenched her teeth together and sat back down. "I'm listening."

Lisa released her grip and placed both her hands on her lap. "James is under the assumption that as long as the plan he makes doesn't result in him dying, you'll help us."

Jaime didn't reply.

"He said that he won't die," she continued. "But for everything to work he needs you."

Jaime twitched, her hand curling into a tight fist. _He needs me? And here I thought I'd outlasted my usefulness. _Jaime looked away with a sarcastic smile, a stiff laugh in her throat. _I suppose I have more than one use._ She sighed. "I should probably grow up now and stop being bitter…"

"Huh?" Lisa leaned forwards so try to get a better look at her face.

She shook her head. "Never mind." She cocked her head to the side and studied the girl again. "So he won't die?"

She straightened. "Yeah, the plan is apparently foolproof."

"You don't sound so sure."

Lisa shifted uneasily. "I don't trust you."

_ Well, that was honest of her. _"But you trust James' plan?"

The girl nodded and that was all Jaime needed. She stood up, dusting off imaginary dirt from her trousers. "Let's go then."

Lisa blinked, slightly thrown by the woman's sudden change of heart. "B-but don't you want to know the plan?"

Jaime smiled cynically at the young girl. "All I need to know is what _I _have to do. I don't need to know the rest." The girl didn't move and continued to stare at her, obviously unsure. "Okay?" Jaime offered a hand.

Lisa eyed the hand for a moment. Then she stood up, ignoring it, and walked past Jaime. "He said to return to the apartment. Meowth and James are waiting for us there."

Jaime watched the girl's back, her shoulders so small and her figure so slight that it looked like she would break into two in a strong breeze. _She really doesn't trust me._

Compared to the bright, welcoming girl she had first met, Jaime actually preferred this cautious Lisa. _It's something I actually deserve._

Pulling at the collar of her shirt, Jaime started to follow after Lisa, soon reaching her side and matching her pace.

"My part wouldn't happen to be life threatening?" she half-joked.

Lisa didn't answer.

**_-#-_**

_It's dark. _

That was Jessie's first thought when she opened her eyes. She tried to move but found her hands tied behind her back and her feet also tied to something. _I'm tied to a chair._

She grimaced as she shifted. Her head was throbbing from where she had been hit and her right hand stung from when she'd punched her attacker.

She searched the darkness but the blackness was complete and she soon realized that she was wearing a blindfold. _Damn it._

She pulled at the rope at her wrists, groaning slightly as they dug into her skin.

"Ah, ah, no, my dear Jessie," a male voice cooed. "I wouldn't do that."

She stiffened. "Who's there?"

"My name's Alphonse," the voice whispered in her ear, warm breath on her neck, and she jumped, the ropes digging deeper and the chair scraping across the floor as it moved. The voice laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"I can't say the same." She spat.

"Oh, you will," the whisper was closer. "You'll soon love meeting me…" A warm wetness touched her ear and she tried to move away again but a strong hand gripped her shoulder. _He just licked me – he _licked_ me. _

"Who _are_ you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you – I'm Alphonse." He replied, a sneer obvious in his tone.

_That wasn't what I meant. _"Why are you doing this? How do you know my na-"

Jessie was cut short by a hand taking hold of her chin and jerking her face upwards.

"Why don't you ask James when he gets here?"

_What?_

"That surprised you, didn't it?" He laughed.

Jessie tried to speak but the grip on her chin was making it too difficult and her words were muffled. "Wha haf Jfhamefs goht tov do wifvh mhis?"

The hand released her. "Try again, deary."

She stretched her jaw, bowing her head and swallowing. "What has James got to do with this?"

"_Everything_."

Jessie was about to question the man further when the hand returned, tilting her face upwards with such force that pain shot through her neck, resonating in her skull.

"Shut up for a little while, okay?" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

His other hand still held her shoulder, keeping her still as his mouth moved along her jaw line, his tongue trailing down her neck and then stopping at her collarbone.

Utter fear and disgust made it hard to breath, her heart pounding against her ribs, her skin crawling, tears forming in the corners of her blindfolded eyes. _I will not cry. I won't. I have to stay strong. _

Jessie fought against the hand on her chin and willed to turn away, pushing back into the chair, attempting to get away from the man's revolting touch.

"I'd keep still if I were you…" a metal chill brushed against her cheek. _No…it can't be. _The chill pressed against her temple and she knew exactly what it was. _He has a gun. It's a damned gun. _"Keep very still and let me have my fun while we wait, yeah?"

The numbing steel was suddenly gone and her face was tilted even further upwards. Rough, warm lips lightly touched her lips and she immediately jerked back. He bit her bottom lip, hard, and pushed the kiss deeper. Jessie tasted blood.

The man pulled back and she could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "Let me have my fun until James gets here…" he moved in closer, kissing the base of her throat. He mumbled the next few words into her neck. "And for your sake, let's hope he comes soon..."

* * *

**_A/N:::_**

**_Howdy guys. _**

**_Yeah...Well, I've updated the rating of this story from T to M as am not sure which this chapter could be classified as. Better to be safe than sorry. And it might be getting a bit more...you know... at a later date so am gonna keep the updated rating unless you guys say otherwise._**

**_I can just imagine some of your reactions but...I AM quite a cruel author...muhaha...*coughs* anyway - I may or may not be able to write another full chapter before Monday when I go to University so either the next chapter is tomorrow or will be joining the series of slower updates. _**

**_Thank you again for your reviews and your continued support! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-One**

Meowth was sat on the kitchen table, his bright eyes appraising the people around him. James was still sat in his seat, elbows up on the table with his chin cupped in his hand, green eyes watching Jaime from across the room. The woman was stood in the centre of the room, a mobile phone to her ear, waiting for the other side to answer. Lisa was leaning against the doorway, playing with her long blonde hair, her gaze constantly flicking from her fingers to Jaime.

The clock on the wall ticked.

Suddenly Jaime flinched and all eyes focused fully on her.

"Alphonse?" she said, uncertainly.

To Meowth's surprise his strong hearing couldn't pick up the low voice that replied and could only watch Jaime's responses along with everyone else.

"Yes, he knows…" she glanced over at James. There was a long pause and then, "Yes."

Meowth shifted uneasily and James tapped the table once – _keep still._

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I can't wait for you like you told me to. I can't stay quiet till the end."

Another long pause. Jaime bowed her head, her hand grabbing hold of the bottom of her shirt. "Yes. I understand that now, brother." This pause was even longer. Jaime had closed her eyes.

Then they snapped open and her expression darkened. A chill ran down Meowth's spine. "Yes, brother. I understand." She hung up with a sharp jab of her thumb.

The kitchen was silent, no one moving.

"Well?" Lisa's voice was soft and quiet but the word felt like a lightning bolt had hit, abruptly disturbing the stillness.

"It worked."

There was a collective sigh of relief and James relaxed his arms, spreading his fingers out on the table surface. "Did he say where he was?"

Jaime looked at him, her expression unfathomable. "I've been told where to go."

Meowth's lip curled up, revealing a sharp canine. "You ain't gonna tell us?"

"That's not what's expected of me, is it?" she smirked at him. _This woman…_

However, to Meowth's dismay, James nodded. "You go." He looked searchingly at her. "Just follow the plan." It almost sounded like a question, a hint of desperation straining his voice.

A flicker of distaste showed on Jaime's face but it disappeared as soon as it came. "I told you that I would. Your plan is _foolproof_, remember?"

Lisa visibly winced.

James ignored her and reached to take his mobile phone out of his pocket, placing it before Meowth. He touched it with a paw. "We'll wait for your call."

Jaime nodded and then turned on her heel, leaving the kitchen and heading for the apartment door.

"Can we trust her?" Meowth asked.

James smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "She's returning to how she was before she met me," Sadness crept into his smile. "Before she had something else to live for."

Meowth frowned. "So can we trust her or not?" _I don't care about her – we need to save Jessie and that's all that matters now._

"We can trust her."

A scrape of shoes across tiles made Meowth look up. Lisa was staring at the apartment door, a strange expression on her face.

"Lisa…?" Meowth asked, hesitantly.

The girl looked at him, seemingly startled. "Ah, um…" she glanced back at the door. "Are you_ sure_ we can trust her?"

James leaned back in his chair. "We can."

The girl didn't seem completely convinced but her shoulders relaxed and she returned to leaning against the doorway.

Meowth turned his attention to James. "Can you still not remember anythin'?"

James blinked at the sudden question. He licked his lips, apparently considering his answer before speaking. "No, there's nothing."

_Nothing? _Meowth felt deflated.

"I…" James paused for a second. "I have a sense though."

Meowth's ears twitched. "A sense?"

He flipped his hands over, palm facing up. "Just a sense." He closed his hands into tight fists. "It's not much. I'm sorry."

The cat Pokémon smiled gently. "'Just a sense' sounds good to me."

_A sense is better than nothin'. _

**_-#-_**

Her blouse had been unbuttoned and pushed aside, her chin and neck still wet from the man's disgusting onslaught on her skin. Jessie shivered.

Alphonse had abruptly stopped when his phone had started ringing. Upon answering, his voice had changed. He had sounded solemn, his tone revealing his own self-importance like his words were irrefutable commands, yet that sneer remained, as if everything was below him and he found it amusing.

He had left the room so she couldn't hear the conversation and could only listen to the rumble of his voice from a distance. It had been some time since he had last spoken and she assumed the phone call had ended, but he still hadn't returned.

_I hope he trips over and gets impaled on a nail. _

As if hearing her thoughts, she heard footsteps and she soon sensed the man standing over her. Jessie flinched as cold fingers grazed her stomach, moving up to touch her chest through her bra. He removed his hand with a small snigger.

_ I hope the ceiling falls in and he gets his head chopped off by a pipe. _

She heard him leaving the room again and she released a breath she had been holding.

Jessie pulled at the ropes again but to no avail, instead attaining raw wrists, a warm sensation of blood on the torn flesh.

Minutes passed and she continued to pull, sometimes trying to move the chair with her body but never getting far. She froze when she heard footsteps approaching the room and she leaned back in the chair, tensing her body and clenched her teeth together.

_Wait…there's more than one set of footsteps. _

"Here we go." Alphonse said brightly, as if showing someone around a new house. _I'm not a damned exhibition for you to show._

Alphonse walked over, moving behind the chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed. "Isn't she beautiful? I can see what James saw in her."

_James? Again? What has this all got to with him?!_

"What do you think?" His voice was expectant and threatening, as if only one answer would be accepted.

"Aren't you having a bit too much fun?" A woman's voice.

He laughed. "Ah, come on, sis, it won't hurt."

_Sis? She's your sister? And she's letting you do something like this to someone?! _

"I'd disagree with you on that one." The woman replied, monotone.

He sighed, his grip on Jessie's shoulders lifting. "So, what did James say?"

Jessie jerked her hands upwards, sharply, whipping her head around so her blindfolded eyes could look blindly at the man.

"Oh, that got a nice reaction."

"Brother."

"Go on, I'm listening." She heard the material shifting of clothes as he shifted his weight, folding his arms across her chest.

Jessie turned her head to face the woman, waiting with her blood rushing in her ears for her to speak.

"He won't give himse-"

Alphonse interrupted. "I knew that much."

A slight hesitation. "What about talking ab-"

"Not gonna happen." His answer was harsh, shadowed by a type of dark violence that Jessie hadn't heard before.

However, the woman didn't falter, as if she expected the man's reply, and continued. "He's not stupid enough to run in here, guns blazing. He'll try to be skilful about it."

"I didn't expect anything less – James was known for his cautiousness back in the city," Alphonse started slowly moving around Jessie, his feet scraping noisily across concrete. "He's probably trying to concoct some sort of plan where he can sneak in and run out unnoticed."

"Just like he did in the city."

"Exactly."

Jessie opened her mouth, tired of sitting and listening – she needed answers _now_. A hand slapped over her mouth, muffling her words, Alphonse's whisper in her ear, "I wouldn't say anything if I were you…"

After a tense moment, he removed his hand and she felt something at the back of her head. Then a blinding light struck her eyes as the blindfold fell from her face.

"There you go, sweetheart." He murmured.

Jessie blinked furiously, shrinking back from the bright light until her eyes became accustomed and focused on her surroundings.

The walls of the room weren't plastered, showing red bricks and dirty metal, the floor a cold grey concrete. A bare light bulb hung from a wire, buzzing as electricity flowed through it. A doorway in the far left corner of the room opened up into a dark shadowy corridor, no door in sight and only jagged edges of bricks created the opening.

Her chair was situated at the back of the room but was some feet away from the wall, where Alphonse now stood. The man wore a pale blue shirt and black trousers, a dark tie hanging loosely below the unbuttoned collar. His eyes glinted as she looked at him and she turned away.

The woman was leaning against the far wall, shoulder-length dark hair falling around her chiselled face. She wore brown trousers and a tight-fitting white shirt, showing her slender yet strong looking body. Her blue eyes gazed at Jessie, watching her carefully, her expression blank.

"This is my sister," Alphonse moved into her line of sight, blocking her view of the woman. "Her name's Jaime." He grinned and walked over to the woman, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The siblings were similar heights and Jaime slightly turned her head to met Alphonse's eyes, their faces close. "Would you mind if I did something?"

Alphonse looked surprised and dropped his arm from her shoulders. "Go on."

Jaime pushed herself away from the wall and walked over to Jessie, standing in front of her and looking down with an unreadable expression.

_What is she going to do? _Jessie stared at her, maintaining the burning of hatred and fury in her chest, her will reflecting in her eyes. _I will not back down, I will not break, no matter what you do to me. _

The woman bent down, her long arms reaching out and Jessie shrank back. But to her surprise, the woman began to button up her shirt, leaving the top two undone. Then she stepped back and faced her brother. "No arguments?"

Alphonse had a weird smile on his face. "Protecting her modesty? Did the sight of her bare skin offend you?"

Jaime seemed to prickle at his words, the muscles in her jaw tensing. "_No arguments?_" she repeated with much more force.

"There are no arguments from me but…" he raised a finger and pointed it at Jessie. "Shouldn't you hate her? I thought you wouldn't care about what happened to her. She _is_ the other woman."

_The other woman? Wait, what? _An odd feeling curled in the pit of her stomach.

Jaime was silent.

"Shouldn't you want to see her suffer?" His eyes glinted.

"Not like that," she replied. "I don't like your methods."

Alphonse sighed. Then his face lit up and he looked at his sister with glee. "I know! Do you still have that snake of yours?"

"You mean Arbok?" she frowned.

"Yeah, do you have it?"

"Well, I do." She retrieved a Pokéball from her belt and twirled in around in her hand. "What do you want me to do?"

Jessie saw Alphonse's next movements as slithering – slithering across the room to wrap himself around his sister, his chin on her shoulder, his lips touching her ear as he whispered something.

Jaime didn't react to him and instead listened, nodding when he stepped away. The wicked grin on the man's face unnerved Jessie but the strange faraway look on the woman's face as she turned to Jessie unsettled her even more.

In a flash of light, the Arbok appeared before Jessie, its long pink tongue flicking in and out of its mouth. Jaime reached out to touch it, bending down to speak in a low voice and the Pokémon moved forwards.

Fear struck Jessie as she felt scales rub against her legs, the Arbok circling the chair, its sharp eyes trained on her as it raised its head, its tongue flicking out to touch her face.

She could hear Alphonse laughing as the Arbok opened its mouth to reveal long razor fangs, and drew closer. _It's going to bite me. _

There was a sharp pain as the tips of the snake's fangs dug into the flesh of her neck, pulling back to rake across her shoulder and down, ripping open her newly-buttoned shirt. The snake lifted its head and she stared into the depths of its black eyes. Blood welled up from the two fresh cuts and stained her blouse with a bright crimson.

Alphonse was grinning, his eyes gleaming, obviously enjoying himself. Jaime looked emotionless, empty, her eyes distant as if she wasn't truly here.

_How did I get into this? _

* * *

**_A/N:::_**

**University tomorrow! So here begins the delayed updates.**

**When I wrote the previous A/N, I did think that perhaps it didn't make sense but my brain couldn't come up with anything else so it ended up being a bit of a muddle :: am sorry :(**

**Thank you for reading :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Two**

The sight of Jessie's blood sickened Jaime. The sound of Alphonse's crazed laughter repulsed her. The empty feeling in her chest frightened her.

She watched as Arbok's fangs dug deeper, Jessie closing her eyes against the pain, and she looked away.

_This wasn't part of the plan._

Suddenly there was a weight around her shoulders and she tilted her head to see Alphonse holding her from behind, arms around her neck. He had a manic smile on his lips.

"What's your point?" she asked.

Alphonse blinked, pretending confusion. "My point?"

She waited.

He sighed, his arms squeezing tighter around her throat. "Isn't it thrilling to see someone vulnerable at your mercy?"

"I don't share your inclinations."

His eyes darkened slightly and Jaime stiffened. But he wasn't looking at her and she followed his gaze.

Her Arbok had frozen, its black eyes staring intensely into Jessie's, and the red-haired woman looked shocked, her eyes wide.

Then the Pokémon moved away, shifting to position itself in front of her, now baring its fangs at the siblings.

_What? What's going on?_

"Arbok…?" she heard Jessie whisper. The snake twisted its head to look at her. "Is it really you?" The Pokémon nodded. _It nodded. _

"Jaime," a voice growled in her ear. "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

The arms around her throat were growing tighter and she could feel Alphonse shaking with utter fury behind her.

"Broth-"

"Don't give me that 'brother' crap," he snarled. "Call your pet off."

Jaime had seen her brother change moods at a snap of a finger many times before but she never could rid herself of the feeling of terror that sent her heart racing. But this time his anger wasn't aimed at people of the city, at people who had wronged him or at his enemies – but at her. She still had the scar on her stomach from when he had last focused his frustration on her.

"A-Arbok," she called out shakily, raising the Pokéball. "Return."

But the snake's eye narrowed, a strange guttural noise in its throat.

"_Jaime._" Alphonse hissed.

"Arbok, return." She ordered again.

But the Pokémon didn't return, but instead starting moving towards them, its eyes glaring and its muscles coiled, ready to attack as soon as it got in reach.

Alphonse removed his arms and with a metallic sound behind her head, she felt the cold numbness of a gun at the base of her skull.

"Do something."

Jaime flinched. _What the hell do you expect me to do? _

Slow seconds passed and Arbok drew closer. The gun pushed harder. Jaime lifted her gaze to met Jessie's. The red-haired woman looked happy and relieved, as if Arbok was a long-lost friend she had found again. _What is this?_

"Jaime, you have a great risk of losing your pet."

Both Jessie and Jaime jumped at his words, Jessie pulling once again at her bindings. Jaime tilted her head to glare at her brother. "You wouldn't dare."

"You have no right to threaten me, little sis." And in a rapid movement, the gun was lifted and pointed over her shoulder, a bullet firing before she had chance to blink.

_Ruthless._ That was all Jaime could think as she watched Arbok's body fall to the ground, its black eyes glazing over.

Jaime collapsed to her knees, a quivering hand reaching out to touch the scaly Pokémon. Jessie was crying. _Why is crying? _

Through her fingers Jaime could feel Arbok's weak heartbeat. _It's still alive. _

"Well, dear sis?" A voice murmured in her ear, breath on her neck.

"It's dead…" she replied, standing up and turning away.

_Why is Jessie crying like that? _

Alphonse walked around the Pokémon and towered over the weeping Jessie, gripping her hair and jerking her head back. "Hey… Jessie…" he droned, his voice a low rumble. "Do you want to know where James went when he left you?"

"Alphonse." Jaime warned.

"You have _no _right to speak." He spat at her.

Jaime looked at the ground, her fist clenching at her side.

"Well, Jessie? Do you?"

The woman was shaking, her tears stopping as she glared with pure hatred at the man who held her. Her words came out strangled, heavy with emotion, each one a sharp stab of loathing. "I. Don't. Care."

Alphonse's lip curled, letting go of her hair, spinning around and striding towards Jaime. He grabbed her collar and pulled her close, face flushed and eyes blazing. "Get that bastard here."

She knew who he meant but she didn't respond.

"Didn't you hear me?" he growled, her collar tightening around her throat.

"I heard you." She replied. _I will not get James killed. That was the only reason I went along with his plan – the assurance that he wouldn't die. _

"And?" he hissed.

"And _nothing_." She hissed back.

Jaime knew she couldn't go back now. With the rage that flashed in her brother's eyes, she knew she would pay. _This is it. _

Jaime prepared herself for what was coming and closed her eyes, fully expecting the strike of pain as Alphonse punched her. She flew back, only just able to stabilise herself, her legs spread and bent, her fingers on the ground, holding her up. She tasted iron and she licked crimson liquid from her lips. Her nose was gushing blood and it was probably broken.

She straightened, her head falling to one side, a smile spreading across her face. "That it?"

_Oh, you've really done it now. _

The gun glinted as her brother pulled it from his belt, the barrel staring at her.

"Why aren't you shooting?" she asked after a minute had passed.

The man was twitching, his jaw sliding and tensing, his finger moving on the trigger, yet the gun remained steady.

"I'm giving you a chance." _A chance? You've never given me one of them before. _"Do as you're told." He waved the gun at her. "Call James."

Jessie's head snapped up, her eyes widening at Jaime.

Jaime chuckled lightly at the red-head's reaction.

However Alphonse didn't take to kindly to her light laughter, interpreting it as her ridiculing him. "_Jaime._ I'm warning you."

"He's really got under your skin, hasn't he?"

"What?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Normally you would have pulled the trigger already. You would have kicked me, hit me – beaten me until I fell unconscious," her smile grew slightly, cynically, darkly. "Even then, you would continue until your anger had waned. Until you thought I had paid for my mistakes, my resistance, when I didn't follow your orders or didn't do them quick enough."

He sniggered. "Oh really? And I thought you enjoyed it?"

"You take silence as acceptance?"

His smirk faded. "You're getting annoying."

"Then shoot."

"Call James."

"Shoot."

She spread her arms wide, offering a clear shot to her heart.

He lowered the gun.

"Jaime, I won't kill you," He spoke softly, in complete contrast to the fury visible in his contorted expression. "You're my sister."

_Family is above everything else, eh? Even when you want to crush my ribs and rip my heart out from my chest, you won't. You can hurt me, but you can't kill me. _

Jaime let her arms fall to her sides.

"No matter what, we've always been together, haven't we?" Her brother started. "We've helped each other. I helped you get to James, didn't I? But he betrayed us – and then he took you away. I can't forgive that. And now he's hurt you – you shouldn't be able to forgive him. You should hate him as much as I do."

_Ah. I see. James took away the only thing that will never leave you. What an idiot I've been. I always thought you were the one in control, but you never were. You've been relying on me all this time. I was the one who took your frustration, your stress, your tears, your hatred, your love, everything. I was your source of stability in a city of ever-shifting darkness. _

_ And just because I'm your sister, I stayed through everything. Because I knew nothing else, I accepted everything. But James showed me something new, that I didn't need to stay by your side. _

_ He stole away your pet. _

"I don't hate him." she spoke steadily.

"_Why_?!" He shouted, exasperated. "You should hate him." _Because that would suit you._

"I accepted him. I accepted it."

Alphonse pointed at Jessie. "You were thrown aside – thrown aside for _this_ woman. Don't YOU _care_?!"

"And she was thrown aside for the city. For me," she stuffed her hands into her trouser pockets, fingers curling around her mobile phone. "I was only ever a substitute to begin with."

Both Jessie and Alphonse looked at her silently. Her fingers shifted in her pocket, subtly sliding over the screen of her phone.

Alphonse suddenly raised the gun and aimed it at Jessie. "So if she dies, everything rights itself, doesn't it?"

_Damn, damn, damn. _"How will you get James then?"

He paused, the barrel slightly lowering. _At least if he shot her now, it wouldn't kill her. _

"You want James, right? Not her."

He considered her from the corner of his eye. After a while, he sighed and returned the gun to his belt, flicking the safety back on.

Jaime had James on speed dial and as her thumb moved, she prayed that she had predicted the number correctly on the on-screen keypad. She heard the faint noise of an outgoing call from her pocket and her hand closed around her phone, attempting to further hide the sound.

Alphonse was pacing the room and the women watched him with empty expressions. Jaime ducked her head and Jessie's eyes flitted to her. Jaime met the woman's gaze and saw that her eyes were red from crying. _Did she know the Arbok or something?_ It wouldn't surprise her. She had found the Pokémon in a warehouse along with many other stolen Pokémon, all stored in bags and forgotten. They had been shared out among Alphonse's men but she had kept the snake for herself. _Maybe it was hers originally._

It felt like a cruel twist of fate, that even before Jaime and James met, they were bound by something. It felt like this was all meant to happen as a sick kind of joke of destiny.

There was a scuff of shoes against concrete and Jaime looked up to see Alphonse leaning against the wall.

"What now?" she asked.

He didn't answer.

"What about her?" she nodded her head at Jessie, trying a different angle.

He shifted his weight, raising one foot to place it on the wall. "You can have her."

And with that he pushed himself away from the wall and walked into the shadows of the corridor, his hand retrieving the gun from his belt. Jaime listened to his footsteps, waiting for the distant slam of the old door at the front of the derelict building.

_He's gone. _

Jaime didn't know what her brother had come up with in place of his plan of waiting for James, but she knew that he had realized that he couldn't use her. He had found a new way to get what he wanted.

Time was short.

Jaime turned to the red-haired woman, her limbs tightly bound to her seat, blood staining her shirt, her eyes red, his muscles taunt.

_Jessie. The red woman. _

Jaime smiled.

* * *

_**A/N:::**_

**Hey guys - am at University now! woop woop! It's my fourth day tomorrow. It's been good so far and I love it. **

**I wrote a bit of this chapter each night. I hope you guys like it and while I may understand what's going in this chapter, am fearful others may not as Jaime and Alphonse's relationship is quite complex. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank you for your patience for these delayed updates. As it's freshers week, there wasn't as long a wait between this and the last chapter but next week is when proper lectures start so the updates will probably be more delayed. **

**Thank you for reading and am grateful for all your reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Three**

Meowth had his paws crossed over each other, his bright eyes watching James pace up and down the kitchen, his mobile stuck to his ear.

Arms reached around the cat Pokémon and drew him close. Lisa held him to her chest, her gaze too following the blue-haired man as he walked the length of the room again and again.

He was waiting. Waiting and listening for whatever happened on the other side of that phone call. The atmosphere was tense, thick with crackling and suffocating expectations and emotions.

"You okay, Lisa?" he murmured, paws on her arms, head looking up at her.

She nodded, a weak smile flitting across her lips.

Suddenly James halted, his grip tightening on the plastic in his hand, his eyes wide.

Lisa rose, the chair scrapping noisily on the tiled floor, making Meowth flinch. They stared at James, waiting, constantly waiting. After what felt like hours, the man relaxed and bowed his head.

"Jaime?" he spoke quietly, voice almost a whisper.

But by the frown forming on his brow, the woman wasn't responding on the other side. "Jaime?" he repeated, his voice loudening, deepening. "Jaime, are you there?"

And then, her voice so clear that Meowth heard her perfectly with his cat hearing, she said, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Is everything okay?" James asked, cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Jessie is alive, if that's what you mean." Came the sarcastic reply.

James let out a faltering breath, a sigh of relief. "And you? What about you?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." A pause. "What do you want me to do with her?"

James blinked, seemingly thrown by her question. "Well…Help her."

Meowth twitched in Lisa's arms. _That woman. She doesn't care 'bout Jessie one bit – of course she would ask that. _

"Shall we wait for you or get out while we can?" _Oh, that's what she meant. _Meowth's ears flicked, trying to listen past Jaime's voice but still hearing nothing but silence or a hiss of static.

"What do you think?" _Why are you askin' HER?! _

"I don't know what Alphonse's new plan is, but it won't be good. He'll probably be coming directly after you – trying a new tact. So perhaps separately for now would be best."

_"_James, don't listen to her." Meowth spoke up.

Green eyes met his, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"We've trusted her this far, but-"

James raised a hand to silence him, shaking his head slightly. "Get out of there then, take Jessie to safety. I'll contact you when everything is over."

"Right." The line went dead.

"You're an idiot, James!" Meowth snarled, squirming in Lisa's grasp. "An absolute idiot!"

"She won't hurt Jessie." He was stuffing the phone into his pocket, turning towards Lisa and the Pokémon.

"We can't know that! That guy – her _brother_- he could have done anythin' to Jessie! How can we trust a woman who comes from something like that?"

"The whole city was like _that_. And from what I've heard, Team Rocket did a lot worse."

Meowth bared his fangs, snapping his gaze away from James. "You're an idiot." He repeated under his breath.

James placed a hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Lisa, I can't go to them – but you can."

The girl visibly flinched. "Wait, w-what do you mean?"

He retrieved his phone from his pocket and showed the blank screen. "I'll give you this. You call Jaime, get her location, and go there."

"So you don't trust her!" Meowth cried out.

"Shut up!" James' eyes flashed. "I _do_ trust her. But I'm scared. I'm scared, okay? Like you said, Alphonse could have done anything to Jessie. She'll be scared herself, right? She might be hurt. Jaime has herself, no first aid, and she'll take them to a safe place but nothing beyond that."

The man closed his eyes. "I trust Jaime to look after Jessie but _nothing beyond that_. Do you understand?"

Rage was beginning to seethe inside the small Pokémon's stomach, burning inside his chest. "All this was based on somethin' half-assed? You mean that woman will do what you say, and nothin' more? That if Jessie is bleedin' to death right now, she'll do nothin' but take her somewhere safe?! Is _that _what you mean?!"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Meowth jumped from Lisa's arms, landing on the table, spinning around on his two legs and pointing an accusing claw at the blue-haired man. "And you say you trust her – she'll let Jessie die!"

"She'll only let Jessie die if it means that keeping her alive would result in my death." He said simply, his voice steady and his gaze unyielding.

"You really are an idiot." Meowth was exhausted. He couldn't believe that the entire plan was based on this _half-trust_ of James'. It meant that though Jaime would follow his plan to save Jessie, she would also throw away her life without a second thought – and James knew that all along.

"This is too twisted." He said, his head falling into his paws.

"I'm sorry, Meowth. It had to be done this way."

Meowth didn't respond, keeping his head low, holding back his rage and the swirling confusion in his heart.

"J-James…"

"Here, Lisa," Meowth heard the girl take the phone. "I want you to go and just keep walking. When you're some distance away from here, call Jaime. Her number is in there." A tap as the man hit the plastic with a finger. "Make her tell you where she is. Go to her. Take the first aid kit that's underneath the sink." A pause. "Okay?"

"Yeah." A shuffle as Lisa stuffed the phone into her jean pocket, the sound of rustling clothes as she moved across to the sink.

"How will we know when it's… _over_?"

The sound of cupboard doors opening as the girl searched for the first aid kit, pushing various things aside.

"I'll call either of you. Tell you these exact words: 'It's all over now, it's safe. We can go home now.'"

Meowth moved his head to peer at James. He was looking at Lisa with a serious expression on his face, as if what he was saying was of the upmost importance.

"Those words – trust nothing else, okay?"

Lisa wasn't answering, her mind busy with retrieving the green box at the back of the cupboard.

"Lisa, do you understand?"

The girl pulled back, the box in her hands. "I get it, I get it."

The cupboard doors swung shut. "So, what are the words – tell me them."

Her grip tightened on the box, shifting slightly. "'It's all over now, it's safe.'"

James raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"'We can go home now.'"

"Good. Remember that. If I say anything else, don't trust it."

"Yeah, I get it, okay? I'm not stupid."

_The girl has attitude when she isn't scared. _

**_-#-_**

Jessie glared at the dark-haired woman. She hated the way she twirled the phone around in her long fingers, her eyes considering her with an empty expression that sent a chill down her spine.

She had kept quiet while Alphonse had been here, his presence silencing her in fear of having the gun turned on her – or worse. But now she didn't hesitate to spit in the woman's direction.

"You enjoy that?" she hissed, her mouth cruelly twisting.

Something stirred in the woman's eyes and she stepped towards her. "And here I thought you would be a bit more understanding."

"_What_?" Jessie leaned back in the chair, the seat groaning slightly at the movement.

"My brother just threatened to kill me. I just got you out with your life. I pretty much just saved you." The woman kneeled down at Arbok's side, a hand resting on the purple scales.

"GET AWAY FRO-" Jessie's voice was high, loud, hysterical, the words screeching from her throat painfully.

"_Shut it_." The woman's quiet shot of distaste spun a web of hatred in Jessie's heart but silenced her all the same.

"What are you gonna do? Arbok's dead."

Her dark hair fell across her face, hiding her expression as she gazed down at the fallen Pokémon. "It's not dead."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." She looked up at Jessie, eyebrow raised, a small smirk on her lips. "I lied. Do you really think Alphonse would let it live if he knew?"

_You lied to save Arbok? _Jessie couldn't believe it. She needed to see for herself. She strained against her bindings once more. "Cut me free."

The woman paused, studying her. "No please, my red queen?"

"Cut me free, _please_." She spat.

The woman was tall and slender, her figure seemingly never ending as she rose from her crouch. To Jessie's surprise, she pulled out a pocket knife that had been tucked into the back of her trousers.

"Why didn't you use that earlier?" she wondered out loud.

The woman didn't answer.

"Your name's Jaime, right?" she asked as the knife cut into the rope at her ankles.

"It is."

"Don't people usually cut the ropes at the wrists first?" Jessie said, watching Jaime move to her other leg.

The rope fell away and she looked up. "I'm getting you free, isn't that enough?"

Jessie's eyes moved to watch the unmoving body of her Pokémon, waiting impatiently for her hands to be freed.

Jaime stepped around to the back of the chair and she soon felt the knife working at her wrists, the blade dangerously close to the veins underneath the skin. She gritted her teeth, expecting at any moment for the knife to slip and her blood to pour.

Again to Jessie's surprise, Jaime once again stood in front of her, the knife in one hand, the cut rope in the other, and Jessie's wrists intact. She motioned for her to move, to go to the fallen Arbok.

Jessie didn't hesitate. She threw herself forwards, her feet skidding across the concrete as she rushed to the snake's side, her fingers reaching out.

_It's warm. _

And just as the woman had said, the Pokémon's weak pulse could be felt, beating against her fingertips.

She let out a sigh of relief. _So that means that she saved my Arbok – in a way. However she also let the Pokémon take the shot and she also made it hurt me. _

The wounds in her shoulder ached, a stinging pain matching her heartbeat, agony flaming when she moved.

"We have to move." Jaime spoke above her.

"We have to get-"

"No, we don't," she interrupted. "My priority is getting you to a safe place. Bring it with you, but we aren't going anyway near a Pokémon Center."

Jessie spun around to argue, ready to explode with an episode of expletives and poisonous words but the steady gaze she whirled around to meet made her voice freeze in her throat.

She turned her head downwards, letting her hatred and rage bore into the concrete floor instead. "Who are you? Really?" she whispered, struggling with getting the words out.

"Jaime." Came the curt reply.

"That's not what I meant." _Who are you to James? Why do you know his name? Was that him on the phone? _

Something red and white flashed in front of her and she focused on what Jaime was giving her. _A Pokéball? _She looked quizzically at her.

"It's for the snake. We need to travel light – we can't be carting around an injured Arbok. Or rather _you_ couldn't." A pause. "That hurts, right?"

The woman was looking at Jessie's shoulder. "Of course it bloody hurts."

Jaime nodded, a distracted look in her eyes. She turned away, walking across the room to stand besides the opening in the wall.

_She wants me to hurry up._ Jessie returned her attention to Arbok, mumbling a "return," relieved when the Pokémon was in a safer and warmer place than the cold hard floor of the empty room.

Jessie rose, walking towards the waiting woman who nodded, turning and stepping into the shadows of the corridor.

**_-#-_**

The light was blinding as they stepped out of the derelict building, the shining metal door swinging shut behind them with a loud slam, the bricks crumbling slightly around it.

The road was empty, the tarmac dotted with potholes and collapsing heaps falling away into the dirt gutters. This district of abandoned buildings and forgotten streets were surrounded by a small forest, the road that once led here now claimed by nature, the trees uprooting man's hold on the island.

Jaime started making her way down the road, being careful of where she placed her feet. Halfway down the collapsing road, she glanced behind her to see Jessie slowly following her, her jaw set. _She hates my guts. _She continued walking. _Though I don't blame her. _

"Hey!" the red-head called. "Where are we going?"

Eyes wide, Jaime spun around, her hand rising to silence her with a violent wave. Jessie blinked, surprised, a flicker of fear in the blue spheres. Her stepping faltered and she tripped slightly, her body jarring against the ground as she stopped herself. She winced, gripping the Pokéball in her hand tighter.

_That shoulder looks nasty. It'll probably get infected if it's not seen to. _"Be quiet." She hissed across the distance between them.

Thankfully the woman nodded, understanding the situation. _If Alphonse is nearby, we're dead, even if he did say that I could have Jessie now and do what I want with her. _

"I wonder if he brought anyone else with him…" she mumbled under her breath, searching the surrounding buildings for signs of people in the shadows or the glint of a sniper. _Would he even set up snipers here? _Jaime sighed, putting her hands on her hips, watching the stumbling woman.

"Seriously," she muttered. She raised her voice so Jessie could hear her without her words echoing in the lonely street. "Do you want help walking, my red queen?"

Blue eyes burned a hole in head.

"That's a no then." She turned around, throwing a dismissal wave over her shoulder as she did.

Jessie followed Jaime as they walked down the street, the forest becoming clearer and taller before them as they neared it. Reaching its outskirts, Jaime turned back around and waited for Jessie to arrive beside her.

"We're going to find a safe spot and stay there. James will call us at one point to tell us it's all over." She patted her trouser pocket where her phone was kept.

Unreadable emotions flickered across the woman's face and then vanished without a trace. She nodded.

Jaime hesitated before stepping into the shadows of the trees, searching the undergrowth and the canopy above for danger.

Her grip tightened on the blade still in her hand.

"Let's go." She said, stepping forwards.

* * *

**_A/N::_**

**Life at University is great! I love it but the amount of work oncoming is terrifying I feel.**

**Anyway back to the story - I was surprised at some of your comments on Arbok. Yes, the Pokémon was in a dangerous position, but I had said it was still alive. It was Jaime that lied to Alphonse. Her thoughts didn't lie. **

**Anyway, thank you for your continued support! **


	24. Chapter 24

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Four**

James was leaning against the door, his face tilted upwards, his eyes closed, letting the evening breeze sweep in from across the island and rustle his hair. He had decided to await Alphonse's arrival and take position outside the apartment.

The sky was darkening when the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs disturbed him from his daydreams, his eyelids fluttering open. A side glance proved that Alphonse had indeed followed the plan of coming directly to him, the man standing at the top of the stairs, hands in his pockets.

James ignored the strike of fear that ran through his body, the hairs on his back standing on end, his neck terrifying cold as he met the dark gaze of insanity.

"Hello, James," his voice growled, a mad grin spreading across his lips, thinning to reveal shiny white teeth that gleamed in the growing night. "I'm afraid I had a bit of fun with your Jessie."

Fear was replaced with anger, raged panic hitting like a spear through his chest as he pushed away from the door and took a step towards Alphonse.

Alphonse chortled.

_I will kill you. I will crush your heart in front of your eyes if you've hurt her. _The emotions that stirred and rose in his throat shocked James. His memories were still a shadow in his mind, blurred and forgotten, but his heart was pained and it was difficult to breathe or think clearly.

_Maybe I shouldn't be surprised. I chose Jaime because somewhere in here I still had my love for Jessie. _

James bit down hard on his bottom lip, tasting blood on the tip of his tongue. _Ridiculous. Think straight. _

Alphonse appeared to be enjoying watching James' thoughts and emotions flit across his face, revelling in the internal struggle the blue-haired man was having.

_Damn you. _

James crossed his arms, palms covering his elbows, his feet planted wide, giving him a stable stance.

"Not gonna say anything, Jimmy boy?"

"Don't call me that." He warned in a low voice.

"Why, Jimmy boy?"

A strange feline hiss answered Alphonse, the noise surrounding the men, echoing off the apartment block's walls. James didn't have to turn around to know Meowth was crouched low to the floor, claws drawn, fangs bared, ears flattened against his skull.

"Jaime's pet." Alphonse commented, pulling his hands out from his pockets.

"He's not a pet."

The hiss deepened, the hint of a snarl beneath the cat's voice.

"Looks like a wild Pokémon to me," he moved a finger in circles beside his head. "_Crazed_."

"You're the one who's crazed, you bastard." James spat, his anger getting the better of him.

Alphonse visibly stiffened, his dark gaze growing stony and icy. His fingers twitched. His hand dropped to his side.

"I could have killed her, you know," his voice had become edged. "Your Jessie could be rotting in a gutter now. Or maybe hanging from the ceiling of an abandoned warehouse. Or maybe splattered across the road in front of the hospital. Or maybe-"

A clash of claws on concrete, a feral roar, a dash of pale colour in the night.

Meowth hit Alphonse in the centre of his chest, sending the man back a few steps, teetering dangerously at the top of the stairs, his arms flailing, mouth open in surprise.

But the surprise soon contorted into the look of a madman. His eyes glinted murderously, his footing recovered, his hands reaching up before Meowth could scratch him across the cheek.

"Meowth!" James shouted as the man's hold tightened around the Pokémon's neck.

_Wait, wait, wait, wait-_

A yowl of pain rang loud as the cat was thrown against the wall, his head slamming against the brick with a fleshy thud.

_No. _

James leapt forwards, arm pulled back, fist clenched, teeth gritted, rage and fury burning so bright that it felt like it would swallow him whole.

But his knuckles never made contact.

**_-#-_**

The water trickled down the stone, the cave wall shiny with the moist atmosphere, moss surviving in the damp darkness.

Jessie's fingertips trailed along the cave wall as she made her way further into the cave, his foot slipping slightly underneath her.

"Careful." Jaime muttered, his hand gripping onto the red-haired woman's upper arm, stabilising her. She felt rather than saw the woman flinch at her touch, and she realized that she had hold of her injured limb. She let go immediately.

Jaime paused, watching Jessie guide herself deeper into the cave, the shadows enveloping her. It made her uneasy. _The darkness is too complete in here._

She glanced over her shoulder at the forest outside. The night had fallen fast, stars above and the moon glowing high.

Jaime had ordered the red-head to go further into the cave so she could find a comfortable spot to rest and hide, while she stayed on guard at the entrance. Jessie had offered no resistance, the pain and exhaustion obviously etched into her face, her hatred and fear of Jaime of less importance.

_However there isn't anywhere comfortable in here_. The cave was wet, a small pool gathering at the back, the walls soaked and the floor slippery. There was nowhere to sit without water soaking through their clothes and freezing their skin.

_We need somewhere else. These conditions will just make her injury worse. _

Jaime turned back to the woman and reached out to grab her arm – the uninjured one that grappled the wall –to stop her.

"_What?_" Jessie jerked her head to the side to glare at her.

"This place is no good." She said simply.

"For fu…" she sighed, her curse fading away. "Then where?"

Jaime didn't reply.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Then Jessie started turning, her feet shifting cautiously along the ground. Jaime released her grip and retreated a few steps. When Jessie had safely turned and was making her way towards the cave entrance, Jaime twisted around.

The forest was creepy at night. No streetlights lit up the tree canopies and there was no distant rumble of cars or drunken shouts from people returning home. The forest was far from any civilisation on the island. In fact the main town was on the other side of the island, the apartment feeling a very long way away from this desolate cage of forest around the forgotten district.

But that wasn't what truly spooked Jaime. It was the fact that there was no movement but the wind. The fact that no night creatures rustled in the undergrowth. The fact that no nocturnal Pokémon roamed the darkness.

There was nothing.

They were completely alone.

Between them, they only had one Pokémon – a near-dead Arbok – and that couldn't do much in a time of danger.

Jaime flicked the blade in her hand, taking comfort in the flash of metal.

She glanced at Jessie. The movement had drawn the woman's attention to the knife but her expression was hidden in the night. She returned to gazing back into the forest.

_It's too still. _

And then, sending a crack of lightning down her spine, Jaime's phone buzzed insistently in her pocket. Her hand dived into her pocket to retrieve it, her thumb jabbing at the green icon before the name on the screen could register in her mind.

"James?" she breathed, hoping and praying that it was all over.

"No, it's me." A girl answered.

"Huh?" was all Jaime could say.

She pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the screen. It indeed identified 'James' as the caller. She returned the device to her ear.

"It's Lisa." The voice explained.

"Why have you got James' phone?" she demanded. She sensed Jessie come closer to her, probably straining to hear the caller's voice.

Jaime leaned away from the woman.

"He gave it to me. He wants me to come to you. I have first aid." The girl was holding back, presumably wishing to end the conversation as soon as it started. She wanted a quick answer and she didn't want to fight for it.

Jaime sighed. She couldn't be bothered instigating that fight and supplied the girl with their location before she asked for it.

A weighty pause.

"You have no clue where that is, do you?" Jaime pinched the bridge of her nose. "How long have you lived on this island?"

"Forever, but I don't go wandering off into the unknown, do I?"

"Whatever." Jaime gave the girl a step by step explanation of how to get to them, and told her that they would wait for her to arrive before moving on.

Lisa didn't show any gratitude and hung up with a short "yeah, see you."

"That girl swings from overfriendly child to grumpy teenager and anywhere in between."

Jessie jumped, her body now fully facing Jaime. "Lisa? That was Lisa?!

Jaime couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, that was all you needed to realise?"

The woman seemed to be struggling with forming an appropriate response. Jaime studied her in the darkness, her eyes following the outline of her figure. _This is who I replaced? This is who never left James' heart? _

Jaime looked away. "We'll wait for Lisa to get here. You can lean against me if you wa-"

"I wouldn't."

"Right."

The women stood in the entrance of the cave, eyes staring out into the night, the silence moving closer around them, the forest still save for the gentle rustle of leaves as the wind breathed over the island.

They waited.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Boat That Rocked (A Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Five**

The crunch of disturbed debris and the snap of twigs underfoot alerted the two women to someone's approach. The trees were glowing, flickering orange light shining on the tree trunks. Jaime stepped forwards, blade held out before her and waited.

Then Lisa appeared from the shadows of the forest, a first aid kit tucked under her arm and a fire torch in her other hand, abruptly halting on sight of the knife.

"Nice welcome." She mumbled.

Jaime relaxed, lowering her hand. "We need to move," she said, not bothering with greetings. "Then you can deal with Jessie's injuries."

The girl's head whipped around to look at the red-head, lifting the torch higher. "Yo-"

"We don't have time for that." Jaime cut her off. _There isn't time for you to fuss over her. We need to move. We need to get to a safe place, especially with you here. With you here, there's an extra person I have to look out for. One more person who's in danger. _

She sensed the girl's irritation but wasn't interested in hearing her complaints. She walked past her, snatching the torch from her grasp as she did, walking back into the forest. Both girl and woman followed behind her.

"Where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"Another part of the district. A building is a better place than out here. If it's another area, away from the building Jessie was kept in, we should be okay."

"Should be?"

"I don't think Alphonse is hanging around here anymore but…" she picked up pace. "I don't know if he's brought anyone else with him."

A tensed silence was Jaime's reply and they continued walking, the sounds of the night and their footsteps the only things to be heard.

Jessie's steps were slowing and Jaime could hear it when she stumbled, and with each stumble the woman took longer to recover.

After about the tenth time, Jaime stopped.

Lisa had been walking quite close and immediately bumped into her, muttering nervous apologies as she retreated.

Jaime ignored her and looked at the silhouette of the red head behind them. The torch was casting weird shadows across her face. _She looks exhausted. She looks haggard and in pain. _"Jessie, walk in front of Lisa."

"What?"

"Here, my red queen." Jaime leaned around Lisa, grabbing hold of the woman's wrist and pulled her forwards. She offered no resistance and was soon placed in between the two.

"What's the meaning of this?" She was obviously uncomfortable with Jaime's touch – her fear and hatred flaring up at the woman's proximity.

"You're going to trip over something and break a bone if you're not careful."

"I'll look after her," Lisa said, taking hold of Jaime's hand and firmly pulling it away from Jessie. "You just lead the way."

"Yes, ma'am." She turned around, continuing to move through the forest, the torch revealing their way.

"How did you get this?" Jaime asked the girl.

"Get what?"

"The torch."

"I found a fallen branch at the edge of the forest and asked Vulpix to light it for me."

Jaime remembered the small fox Pokémon she had seen in the girl's arms before. At least now they had something to use if Alphonse's men did turn up and attack. It wasn't just her, a knife, an injured woman and a girl.

Jaime wondered how old Lisa was, glancing over her shoulder and past Jessie to peer at her. _Who cares? After this, I'm never seeing her again. If there's even an 'after'._

They reached the outskirts of the forest and another part of the district lay before them. This area looked less likely to collapse underfoot but the wilderness had definitely taken hold. Tree roots were wrapped around the foundations of buildings, the bricks green with moss, and the ground covered in forest debris rather than rotten tarmac and crumbling concrete.

Jaime led the other two further into the district until she picked a particular building that looked more stable and perhaps more comfortable than the rest.

She motioned for the two to wait and she went inside, searching each room and finding no one or nothing.

"Okay," she called down the stairs in a muted voice. "Come on up."

She heard the unsure footsteps as they entered the building and approached the stairs, Lisa behind Jessie with a guiding hand on the woman's back.

Once upstairs, Jaime led them into the best room she could find and leaned against the wall by the doorway. Lisa looked at her expectantly, her hand still on Jessie, and Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you going to sort out her injuries?"

The girl seemed flustered for a moment and looked way, pulling the first aid kit from under her arm. "Let's sit over here." She mumbled to Jessie.

Jaime watched Lisa unbutton the woman's blouse and gingerly peel it away to reveal the full extent of her injuries. There was a sharp intake of breath as the girl had a closer look. "What did this?"

"An Arbok." Jaime answered, realizing that Jessie was too weak and focused on her pain to supply one herself.

Lisa stared agape at her, shocked. "An _Arbok_?"

Jaime looked straight ahead, blinking slowly, remaining silent and unwilling to expand on the story.

Lisa returned to tending to Jessie's wounds and Jaime closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. _What mess has James got us all into? Then again, I was already in a mess to begin with. _

She frowned at the thought of her life in the city, of her brother. _I've had a messed up life. _

"Okay…" she heard Lisa whisper and there was a quiet clattering and rustling from across the room. Jaime kept her eyes close, folding her arms across her chest and raising one foot against the wall behind her.

Moments past and there was a cold sensation on her lips.

Jaime jerked her head back, eyes snapping open, hand instinctively gripping on the knife and raising it.

Lisa was stood in front of her, holding a wet tissue up to Jaime's face, the first aid kit at her feet. "What are y-"

She was cut short by the sting of pain as the girl pressed the tissue once more to her lips.

"Did you really think I would just leave you with a split lip and a broken nose?" The girl mumbled quietly.

Jaime stared incredulously at her. _What? _"Why?" she asked, the question muffled.

The girl shook her head, taking the tissue away from her mouth, carefully wiping away the dried blood under her nose. "Thoroughness," she replied quietly. "Just take it as that."

The girl continued to wipe away the blood and clean the wounds, dropping the dirty tissues into a small bag. She looked closely at Jaime's face and she leaned away from her. _She's too close. _

The girl frowned. "I think your nose will have to be broken back into place."

Before Jaime could protest or even consider retorting, Lisa had reached up and with an audible crunch and snap, pain flared up in the centre of her face.

Jaime bent over, holding her nose, eyes watering. "What the – you did that on purpose!"

"Of course I did." The girl was pushing her back, pulling away her hands. "Looks better now," she smirked. "Actually looks like a nose."

Jaime glared at her but as the pain faded away, she realized that her nose did actually feel better than before. The girl crouched down and searched in the first aid kit, retrieving numerous things that didn't look like they would be painless. _Maybe this is her way of getting back at me. _

She closed her eyes and resigned herself to it. _Might as well just let her sort out these wounds. _

She felt the girl's gentle touch on her face, stinging liquid pressed against her lips making her wince, and after a while she felt a strip of something being placed across the cut.

"There you go."

She opened her eyes. "You're an idiot." She murmured.

"Shut it," Lisa narrowed her eyes. "It's thoroughness. You're not completely the enemy. Are you?"

Jaime didn't reply. The girl stepped back and Jaime relaxed in the personal space she had regained.

She glanced across the room and met a pair of cold blue eyes. Jessie had been watching them with an expression of chilling disgust and disbelief.

_Ah, she obviously didn't think I was worthy of being treated. _

"I'm going to look around." She pushed away from the wall and left the room before Lisa could react.

She brushed her fingers across her lips, feeling the strips that were holding the wound closed. A smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. _She really is an idiot. _

**_-#-_**

Jessie shifted, lifting herself up, groaning as pain hit her shoulder and neck. Lisa rushed over to her, hands on her arms, holding her back. "Be careful! I've only just bandaged it all."

She glanced downwards and saw that beneath her blouse, her shoulder and neck had been carefully bandaged, though small spots of blood were already showing on the white cloth. "Thank you." She sighed, collapsing back against the wall.

She looked over at the doorway and Lisa followed her gaze. "Why did you help her?"

Lisa looked back at her. "She helped you, right? She got those wounds from saving you."

Jessie laughed once, grimacing as the movement struck her with pain. "She isn't a hero, Lisa. She's scum. She's just like that man– insane and twisted."

"She saved you, Jessie." Lisa spoke quietly, looking downwards and not meeting Jessie's eyes.

"She didn't save me. She got me out, but she didn't help me. She couldn't care less about me."

_She let him point a gun at me. She let him shoot Arbok. She ordered Arbok to attack me and she let it happen. She let it all happen and she did nothing. _

"She couldn't care less." She repeated.

Lisa lifted her gaze to look at Jessie. "She went to get you out. It was all part of the plan."

"Plan?" she frowned.

"James' plan."

"W-wha-what?" She tried to lift herself up again but Lisa restrained her. "What do you mean 'James' plan'?"

"James is home, Jessie," Lisa said softly. "He's back."

"He's trying to save me?" she breathed. _Alphonse and Jaime kept mentioning his name but I didn't really believe it. I didn't believe it was _my_ James. It couldn't be. But it is. He's really here. And he's trying to help me. He made a plan to save me. Does that mean he remembers?_

She didn't want to believe it – didn't want to get her hopes up – not yet. She licked her lips and swallowed, her throat dry. "Does…Does he remember?"

Lisa shook her head. "He doesn't."

_Of course he doesn't._

_ But…but there must be something. _"How long has he been back?"

Lisa suddenly stiffened, something flitting across her face. She bowed her head, hiding her expression. "He's been back a bit."

_He didn't come back for me then. _Jessie closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, tilting her chin upwards. _But that doesn't really matter though, does it? He's back and he made a plan to save me. That's everything. _

**_-#-_**

_It hurts. _

_My body is on fire._

_The world is flashing black and white, grey lines blurring everything else out. _

_ Where am I?_

_Where's Meowth? Is he okay?_

_Alphonse? Is he still here? Where did he go?_

_What about Jessie?_

_Jessie._

_Is Jessie safe?_

_ Why isn't Jessie here?_

_Jessie?_

_Jessie, I'm scared. It's scary here. I don't want to go back._

_The shadows are here. They're calling me. I don't want to go._

_Jessie, don't leave me again. Don't let me go. I don't want to lose everything – not again. _

_Please, someone. _

_Someone stop them. _

_Please._

_Don't let me go._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Hey guys. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! **

**Just thought I'd say something about Jaime and Lisa. These two are my favourite characters - particularly Jaime. And it surprises me everytime when someone says they hate her but then again it shouldn't surprise me. Jaime and Alphonse represent everything that's wrong in a way. Anyway, I do keep pondering on how the story should end for Jaime. Should Jaime have a happy ending or a bad ending? I suppose I'll just have to see how the story goes! **

**When I write this, sometimes I have an idea of what will happen next but as I write, the characters take the story in a completely different direction. So you never know where everyone will turn up. **

**Am still loving University! But I didn't do chemistry at A Level so when we had a two hour lecture and the woman was just throwing off chemistry terms really quickly and scarily, I got into a bit of a panic. But! I will read up on what I have to when I know more! And hopefully I will cope okay with the work and get an awesome degree! *prays and hopes***

**Anyway - I feel like people haven't liked the recent chapters as much as the previous ones but I may be wrong. **

**Continuing on...**

**Thank you again for reading! **


	26. Chapter 26

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Six**

Light shone warm pink on his eyelids and he raised a hand to cover his face. _Too bright_.

Then he froze. _Too bright? That means…_ His eyes snapped open, body jerking forwards, something pulling him back with a sharp tug, his back suddenly forced against something hard.

His mind clearing, James looked over his shoulder and saw his hands tied with rope around a pipe. Glancing around he recognized the boiler room underneath the apartment block and grimaced when he realized that the pipe was seething hot.

The rope was slack and he took care to slip his hands free, letting out small hisses as his hands touched the heated pipe.

Standing, he glanced around again but the boiler room was empty. He stared down at himself and realized he was shaking. _Ahh…I got away. The shadows didn't take me._ The relief that rushed through him scared him and his shoulders shook as a cold chill trailed down his spine. _Get your head together – where's Alphonse? _

Taking a step forwards, James swayed, his hand shooting out against the wall to hold him up. Touching his head, he felt blood matted in his hair and he cursed. _Alphonse hit me hard. _

James waited for the feeling to pass and once the light-headedness had faded away, he started moving again.

The boiler room door was unlocked and he pushed it open. He was prepared for a sudden attack but none came and he dashed up the steps, taking two at a time. Reaching the street, he rushed around the block until he came to the front of the apartments but still there was no sign of the man. Nor of Meowth. Both had disappeared without a trace.

_Impossible. The whole point of this charade was to get at me – why would he just leave me with a head wound tied so pathetically to a pipe with the door unlocked?_

This wasn't the Alphonse that James knew.

The Alphonse he knew was ruthless, and while he enjoyed playing games, this wasn't his type. _What's your plan, really?_

James returned to his apartment, hoping that there was a clue left behind but once again found nothing. He dug deep in his pockets – nothing.

_Nothing, nothing, nothing. _

Rage and desperation rose in his throat, burning red in his chest, and he punched the apartment door, feeling incredibly satisfied by the cracks that formed in the painted wood, and feeling none of the pain as his knuckles wept crimson.

_Where is he? Where is that goddamn bastard? _

James locked the door behind him and spun on his heel, running down the stairs, his shirt rustling behind him as he ran down the street, gaze snapping left and right as he scanned the roads and alleyways.

A loud yowl suddenly called, the sound like a crack of lightning in the night, and James came to an abrupt stop. Something scurried behind him, something that sounded angry, something that sounded pained and feral.

Raising his chin, fists curled tight, James turned.

"How d'ya do, James…?" a weak voice laughed.

"M-Meowth?!" His eyes widened as he rushed forwards, hands wrapping around the small Pokémon's body. His fur was patched pale and red, one eye bruised half shut, the other dull and lifeless. One ear was torn, bleeding profusely, and there was a gash across the top of his head.

The cat hung limply in James' hold. "I'm glad ya okay…"

"Be quiet," James hushed him. "Save your energy, okay?"

"Alphonse…" the cat weakly shook his head as James began to interrupt. "Alphonse is headin' for the others…"

_Jessie? _"What do you mean?!"

"He…He doesn't wan…want you anymore…He…wants…he's…he's insane, James…Completely…insane." The single dull eye closed.

**_-#-_**

Jaime brushed her fingers through her hair, wincing as she tugged at knots that had formed. The night breeze swept her hair up, tangling the strands up again, flowing across her eyes.

She sighed, irritated, as she flicked her head to the side, attempting to clear her sight. Once she had, she searched the dark outside the crumbling building they had chosen.

_There's nothing here._ Unnerved, Jaime started to walk away from the building, carefully placing her feet on stable ground, gaze flitting side to side. _There's no one here._

It was too quiet. It was even worse than the forest as now the wind didn't reach inside the buildings where the plants had called home, the leaves still, vines silently curling around pillars and moss crawling up the walls.

Jaime's foot slipped, sending a shooting pain up her leg as she hit the ground hard trying to save herself from falling. She sucked a sharp breath in, rubbing her calf with bloodied fingers. She could feel the dry caked blood lining the creases in her palm, crisscrossing the fine lines of her skin, leaving a pattern of dead broken earth.

Wiping her hands against her trousers did nothing to rid her of the sensation and she forced herself to ignore it.

However as she walked, her thumb kept rubbing against her palm in a continuous motion. With every step, her thumb moved against her hand, rolling the dirt and blood from her skin.

Then her thumb moved against something wet and she halted, looking up.

_Is it raining? _

She closed her eyes.

_It sure feels like its raining. _

She licked her lips, her tongue brushing against the strip Lisa had placed on her wound and she smiled. The taste of fresh iron hit the back of her tongue and she reached up with trembling fingers.

_It's really pouring it down, isn't it? _

Her fingertips trailed down the side of her face, sliding against something wet. _I need to get under some shelter or I'll get soaked. _

Her eyes tried to focus on the shadowy buildings before her, searching for the one she had just left. _There. It's there. That's where they are. I need to tell them about the rain. I need to tell them to…_

_ Wait…What do I need tell to them? _

Jaime blinked. _Maybe the rain is fogging up my vision – its night-time anyway. Of course I wouldn't be able to see properly. _

She stepped forwards and her knees buckled from under her, her body lurching forwards and hitting the ground hard, her palms cutting and her skin scuffing against broken concrete and tarmac.

Jaime coughed, her chest tight, pain slamming against her as her sides heaved. _I need to get up. I can't stay out here – I'll get ill staying out in the rain. _Jaime pulled herself up, the muscles in her neck taunt as she dragged herself up onto her feet, stumbling forwards, coughing again.

Nearing the building, she reached out, collapsing against the doorway. _Upstairs…they're upstairs. _

Her body suddenly tensed, bolting up sharply, her face smashing against the wall. Her head shook, pain bouncing from one side of her skull to the other, pulsing deep, resonating throughout her body.

_Why am I falling? Why can't I move? Hey...what…what's going on? _

Jaime had slid down the wall, her forehead resting against the cool brick, her breathing growing haggard, her chest struggling with the amount of agony that struck her with every faltering movement of her lungs.

Something clicked behind her and she turned her head slowly, ever so slowly. In the world of darkness, a shadow loomed over her, something glinting swooping down.

Her hand instinctively moved to her belt but her fingers found nothing. _Where's my knife? _

Her eyes blinked and focused. Then blurred. Then cleared. Then strange tiny lights starting flickering, grey and white, colours she couldn't recognize in the haze, as if her eyes were shut tight, the flickering bordering black, the corners closing in.

_Hey…_

_ It's not raining, is it?_

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Hey guys - it's been a while I think since the last update but here we go! The next chapter! **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying the story.**

**Oh, and concerning the story's picture :: James and Jessie are not ****_doing _****it. The picture features the three trapped in a small box. **

**I would love to hear your take on this chapter please - all your reviews are very well appreciated and I love reading what you guys think. **

**I also agree with the idea of Jaime getting a bittersweet ending - but just as I thought that, Jaime decided she would have her story go as above.**

**I won't promise anything. I won't even trust the ideas that pop into my head about this story, because when I write it, it ALWAYS changes. **

**Where will this story end up? No one knows. **

**No one.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Seven**

Jessie was slipping in and out of consciousness, her exhaustion catching up on her as she rested against the wall, head slumped against her uninjured shoulder.

"She's not coming back."

Jessie's eyes opened to consider the young girl sat in front of her. She was hugging her knees, legs pulled up to her chest, body angled towards the doorway, keeping constant vigil.

"I'd rather she didn't."

Lisa's head snapped around to give Jessie a look of disdain. Then she pursed her lips, realizing that nothing she could say would change the woman's mind set.

Lisa turned back to the doorway, her hand reaching down to play with her shoe laces, tugging at the material with short jagged nails.

"You still mess around with your nails?" Jessie mumbled.

"Huh?" she glanced down. "Oh, yeah. I tear at them without realizing it sometimes." The girl was distracted, her thoughts obviously on Jaime, and it aggravated Jessie.

"What has she done that's so great?" she sneered.

Lisa twitched. Then she spoke quietly, her tone hushed and serious. "It's not that. She's still helping us out."

"That isn't enough to warrant any of my sympathy."

"She doesn't want sympathy." Lisa's eyes whipped around to meet Jessie's.

"Sorry – wrong choice of words. I meant nothing she does will warrant any feeling other than pure _dislike_ from me."

"Dislike?" Lisa cocked her head to the side.

"Hatred seems too strong a word," Jessie closed her eyes again, her voice lowering as exhaustion wrapped its arms around her again. "That Alphonse is the only one who deserves my hatred. Jaime isn't worth my time."

Jessie could sense the girl's desire to protest but she didn't voice her opinion. _She's finally going to give up. There's no use standing up for someone like that – they'll only betray you one day. _

But the silence grew and doubt began to settle in the back of her mind. She opened her eyes again and noticed Lisa's intense stare at the doorway, her body tense, slightly raised off the ground in a crouch.

"Lisa?" she whispered, as if a loud voice would shatter the girl's attention and break the sphere of security that had formed around them.

"Something's wrong," she replied, her voice as quiet as Jessie's. "I heard something from downstairs."

"It's probably that woman – nothing to worry about."

"No, you don't understand," There was a strain of desperation and fear in her voice. "Something's _wrong_."

An ominous sound suddenly echoed, dull and muffled, a strange groan following it.

Jessie sat up straight.

_That was a silencer. _

She reached across the short distance between her and Lisa and grabbed the girl's arm with a strong grip. _She's shaking. _

"We need to get out of here." The girl didn't move. "_Now_!"

Lisa shot upwards, pulling Jessie along with her, carefully lifting her uninjured arm around her shoulders and taking the woman's weight.

They moved hurriedly to the doorway, both clenching their teeth as Jessie stumbled, Lisa keeping her upright.

Lisa leaned forwards out of the doorway and then faced Jessie, whispering, "It's clear."

_Where do we go? We can't go the way we came up. Is there more stairs? _

"Go around there," she motioned with a jerk of her head in the opposite direction of the stairs where the hallway turned into the other part of the building. "Check the windows to see if we can climb out."

"This is the second floor." Lisa's eyes were wide.

"Just move!"

The girl pushed forwards, Jessie using all her strength to keep pace with her. She had lost a lot more blood than she originally thought and her entire body ached, her limbs heavy and her movements lethargic. _Damn it, damn it, damn it. _

"Do you think Jaime is o-"

"Who gives a damn about her?!" Jessie hissed, cutting the girl off. _Who bloody cares? Damn her, she's not even around when we need her. _

Her anger spurred her on, her steps lengthening, powering forwards. They turned the corner.

This part of the hallway was even more overgrown with winding branches and roots, but through the green Jessie could see that the exterior wall was halted every few feet with wide rectangular windows.

Moving further down the hallway, Jessie lifted her chin higher so to peer out each window as they passed. Every one either had shattered glass or none at all, the pane never seeming to have existed at all. However to her growing disappointment and panic, each window only looked downwards – straight down to the hard ground below.

_We wouldn't make it if we jumped out one of these. We would have no chance. Even if we escaped with broken legs, whoever's downstairs would hear us and come in search of the noise. _

Jessie cursed under her breath, all hope fading rapidly.

_Jessie…_

_ Jessie…!_

_ "JESSIE!" _

The sharp hiss in her ear startled her out of her reverie, her step faltering, slightly stumbling forwards, Lisa's hold the only thing keeping her on her feet.

She met the girl's gaze, her eyes full of fear.

"What is it?" she asked weakly.

"There," she pointed with a forefinger. "This window is just above a garage. There's a roof we can jump down on."

And sure enough just outside the window, about a metre down, was a moss-covered, leaf-strewn concrete roof.

Jessie breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at the opening. "You go first, okay?"

"Huh?" she shook her head. "No way."

"If you go first, you can help me down, right?" Jessie argued.

She hesitated. Then she nodded begrudgingly, making sure Jessie could lean against the wall as she raised a leg up onto the window ledge.

Jessie watched the young girl leap swiftly out of the window, her feet landing with a soft thud on the flat garage roof, her hands reaching upwards, towards the window, reaching for her, a small smile on her lips, hope brightening up her eyes, a cool breeze rustling her hair around her face.

Jessie reached out for those hands but something stopped her.

_Hands. There are hands around my throat. _

Lisa's expression twisted in to one of fear and desperation, arms struggling to pull herself up back through the window but a large hand smacked her away.

"It's nice to see you again…" A voice growled in her ear, moist breath on her neck. "It appears you picked up another pet on the way…"

Jessie clenched her teeth, lips pulling back in a grimace. She squirmed in the man's hold but his arms curled around her, the hands tightening on her throat.

"Now, now…" the voice hissed. "Keep still. Behave like a good girl."

Lisa was at the window again, her body half pulled up, her expression dark and furious – and terrified. "Let go of Jessie!" she shouted, spit flying from her mouth.

The arms around her, the body pressed against her back, started shuddering. _He's laughing. The bastard is laughing. _

One of the hands at her neck released its hold and then reappeared moments later beside Jessie's head, the gleam of polished metal inches from her eye.

Lisa froze.

There was a click as Alphonse's thumb pulled back.

_He's pointing a gun at Lisa. He's going to shoot her. He's going to kill her. _

Jessie mustered all her strength and jerked her head back. With a satisfying crack and a pained cry, the gun lowered, the hand at her neck disappearing, as Alphonse fell backwards.

Jessie didn't hesitate to look back at her handiwork, and threw herself forwards. Lisa had leapt back from the window, her arms open once more to catch Jessie has she struggled out of the window, groaning as her limbs protested.

Finally, she landed beside Lisa on the garage roof.

"You _bitch_!" a roar made them flinch. "You bitch, you broke my nose!"

"Hurry, hurry, hurry." Jessie spun around, grabbing hold of Lisa's slight shoulders and pushing her, forcing her to move across the flat concrete.

Being careful of the slippery debris, they had reached the centre of the roof, aiming for the adjacent building where more windows promised escape, when a shot rang out.

A bullet flew past Jessie's ear, the sound and sensation feeling like her skin was on fire. She flinched, bowing her head, pushing Lisa harder.

Another shot – this time by their feet.

"Hey, girlies…" a sneering yet angry voice followed them. "I'd stop if I were you."

More shots dotted the ground around them, dangerously close to their feet, and they halted. Jessie turned her head to look up. Alphonse was leaning against the window frame, gun pointed at them, stable and sure. His nose was bleeding and swollen, sat at an odd angle, his eyes watering yet glaring clear at them.

"That's it." He smiled.

"What do you want?" Jessie spoke quietly but Alphonse heard her.

"I want to have fun," he replied, his tone terrifyingly matter-of-fact. "I want to make you feel pain, I want to make you bleed and cry, I want you to feel defeat and taste death." He raised the gun slightly. "What do you think?"

"I think that's a crap way to have fun." She spat.

"Oh? That so? Well, I don't really care if you find it fun." The gun was moving again, this time pointing to the left. _What is he doing?_

"What's your pet's name?"

"I'm not a pet!" Lisa said under her breath. Jessie looked at her. _That's what bothers you? _

"Lisa." Jessie answered, dropping her hands from the girl's shoulders and standing straight. "Her name's Lisa."

His eyes roamed up and down the girl's body. "Maybe I'll have my fun with her too. Of a _different_ kind," his gaze flicked to Jessie. "You had a little taste of that, didn't you?"

Rage and fear sent shivers up her spine and she took a step forwards, fists clenched at her sides. A bullet struck the ground before her.

"Stay still."

Her eyes burned. "I won't let you touch her."

He laughed. "I don't think you have any choice on that matter." In a fluid movement, Alphonse had leapt out of the window and landed on the roof, the gun never leaving them.

As the man neared them, a strange feeling crept up on her. _We can't get out of this. We have no chance. There's no escape. _

Lisa's hand was gripping Jessie's arm. The girl was trembling, her eyes watching the man fearfully. _I'm so sorry, Lisa. We've pulled you into this. I'm so sorry. _

_ I'm so sorry but we won't be going home. _

_ I'm sorry._


	28. Chapter 28

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Eight**

Alphonse had ordered them to pull themselves up through the windows of the adjacent building, his gun constantly shifting from Jessie to Lisa and back again.

Alphonse followed after them, grunting as he lurched forwards on the broken tiles beneath the window. But the gun never lost its target, the barrel forever staring and his hand never moving from them.

Jessie took great satisfaction in the blood in that dripped down the man's face, falling from his chin, drying slightly on his upper lip. But it wasn't enough. A broken nose wouldn't stop him. _Jaime had a broken nose and she barely flinched._

The thought of Jaime flared a different type of anger in Jessie. _Where the hell was she? _

Then another thought came. Glancing at the gun again, she noticed that the silencer she had heard before wasn't present. _Had he taken it off? Why? _Frowning, Jessie studied the gun._ You could definitely put a silencer on that type of gun, so it doesn't mean he wasn't him. _

Seeing Jessie's intense gaze, Alphonse moved the gun from Lisa to Jessie. "What is it, sweetheart?"

_Might as well. _"Where's the silencer?"

Alphonse blinked and she felt Lisa turn her stare to her.

"Oh, oh…" he chuckled. He reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a silencer. He opened his hand, straightening his arm out so Jessie could see it. It rolled slightly in his palm and she immediately saw the blood.

"It got a bit dirty, you see," his smirk grew. "And anyway, I didn't need it anymore. It's so much better to hear the shot as you kill someone, don't you think? Helps you _feel_ it."

"You're disgusting…" she heard Lisa mutter under her breath.

Unfortunately, Alphonse heard her. The gun pointed at her but he didn't say anything, instead his eyes roaming over her body. _He looks like he's picking out a choice meat from the butchers. _The look in his eyes repulsed Jessie, her skin prickling.

He returned the silencer to his pocket.

"Who…" Lisa started.

"Yes, dear?" he spoke softly.

She flinched, pressing her back against the corridor wall, tiles clinking underfoot. "W-whose blood…" she couldn't finish, her face paling. Jessie's stomach suddenly turned over as she watched emotions flicker over the girl's face.

Alphonse seemed to be enjoying watching her changing expression as well, as his smirk widened into a sickly grin. "I think you already know the answer to that."

Lisa looked like she'd been struck, her head ducking.

Jessie ground her teeth together. _So that's why she isn't here._ It should have been obvious who had been the recipient of that silenced shot but Jessie had pushed it to the back of her mind, preferring to blame and disbelieve in Jaime.

The gun returned to Jessie. "Move into the room at the end of this corridor." He waved the gun. "Go."

They started moving down the corridor, Jessie touching her fingertips to the wall to try and balance herself, her head spinning and her body still incredibly weak. Lisa followed close behind her, her eyes flicking between watching Alphonse and watching Jessie so she didn't fall.

The building was in worse state than the previous and it was harder to walk through the broken tiles, the leaves and the roots that rose and fell from the floor creating obstacles as they reached the end of the corridor.

Jessie pushed open the door, wincing as it grated loudly on the ground. It only opened halfway, roots and rocks stopping it from going any further. She stepped inside and glanced around.

The floor sloped downwards towards the centre of the room where the floor has collapsed, a hole revealing the hallway of the ground floor, the reception area looking more like a forest than a piece of human civilisation.

Across the room, on the other side of the hole, the wall had half fallen, leaving only a small defence of exterior wall against the cold wind that filled the room.

The remaining floor was empty of diving roots, but vines had crept up from beneath and were reaching out across the ground. The majority of the tiles had disappeared or had never been there in the first place, leaving a rough concrete surface that was barely visible underneath the dirt that coloured the room brown.

Jessie moved to the right of the room where the floor looked more stable and leaned against the wall, her legs slightly bending as she slid down it. The pain in her shoulder was worsening and glancing at it proved that the bandages had indeed changed from a clean white to a dark red.

Forcing strength back into her legs, Jessie stopped herself from falling to the ground. _I can't be vulnerable on the ground at a time like this. _

Lisa joined her, standing beside her, her gaze now fully trained on Alphonse.

He stood at the door, barrel still pointed at them, his other hand lightly touching his face, fingertips trailing along his lips. "You really busted up my nose."

"Glad to be of service." Jessie replied, her voice sounding more breathless than she had expected. Lisa threw her a concerned glance but returned to watching Alphonse. Drawing more attention to Jessie's weak state would only work against them. _Then again, there's no way out of this, is there? _

Alphonse sniggered. Then he looked at Lisa, dropping his hand from his face, his tongue slowly licking his lips. "Hey," his voice was sweetly soft again. "Get over here."

Jessie grabbed Lisa's arm, pulling her closer to her, her will to protect the girl giving her strength.

The gun swung high, a shot bringing clouds of dust and stone falling from the ceiling.

Jessie slowly released her grip, teeth grinding again.

"Get over here." His voice was deeper now, growling, angry.

Lisa looked at Jessie, silently pleading, silently searching for a sign of hope, silently begging for Jessie to tell her what to do.

But Jessie had nothing to give her.

The girl moved across the room and stood in front of Alphonse. He leaned forwards, resting his arm on her shoulder so the gun could still point at Jessie. Using a long forefinger under her chin, he forced Lisa to look up at him.

The gun that glared soullessly at Jessie wouldn't have stopped her from rushing over and pulling Lisa away, but she knew it was impossible. Her entire body was trembling with the strength it took to keep upright. She didn't have the power to save Lisa. Jessie could only stand and watch, so incredibly helpless, so pathetic, as Alphonse lowered his face closer to Lisa's, pressing his lips to hers.

Lisa immediately tried to break away from the man's lips, but Alphonse curled an arm around her waist, bringing her closer against his body.

_I feel sick. _

Jessie closed her eyes and bowed her head, hands clenched tight into fists at her sides. _I can't do anything. Nothing. I can't help her. _

Jessie had turned away from what was happening before her but she couldn't block out the sounds. Alphonse was breathing heavy, the sound of his lips as he pressed himself against Lisa, moving from her mouth down her neck, resounded in Jessie's head more than the gunshots.

But what was worse was the sound of Lisa crying. It was breaking Jessie apart, each heart-wrenching sob tearing at her chest, every attempt the girl made to push the man way, every protest she uttered, were like blades cutting into her flesh, ripping at her heart and throat.

_I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…._

**_-#-_**

The car shook violently, everything bolting upwards, James' head slamming hard against the roof. He swore loudly, hand moving from the wheel to rub his head.

"Maybe you shou-"

"Maybe you should shut up." James snapped before Meowth could finish. The cat Pokémon was situated in the backseat, his claws digging into the leather, his body held down by the seatbelt.

James had rushed to the Pokémon Centre after finding him, the nurse there nearly falling backwards when he barged inside the door, shouting hysterically for help, carrying the weak, blood-drenched Meowth in his arms.

He had given no one any time to question him and had made sure that he never left the cat's side. The moment he had been treated, James had picked him up and left. He knew that had been the worst idea he could have had. Meowth was still weak, his body still wrapped up in bandages, blood still drying on his wounds. But at least he wasn't on death's door anymore.

Normally James would have left Meowth there in the Pokémon Centre, where he should be, but he couldn't bear to. He knew Meowth wanted to save Jessie and be there for them all. Meowth had constantly been at his hospital bed when James was in his coma and he couldn't just abandon him.

_Idiot, idiot, idiot._ _If this kills Meowth off, there's only myself to blame. _

But the time was desperate. He couldn't wait, he couldn't stall for a moment longer, he couldn't hesitate. He _needed_ to get to Jessie.

The car jerked, everything flying upwards again, the seatbelts on James and Meowth the only things restraining them from going straight through the windscreen.

"James, for blo-"

"I told you to _shut up_." James shouted, his foot easing even further down on the accelerator.

Thankfully the Pokémon fell silent, turning his concentration fully on keeping himself in the backseat. James knew that with every sharp movement that pain hit the small cat like a speeding truck but he couldn't stop. _God knows what Alphonse will do to them when he finds them. What if he's found them already? _

The thought made his heart race faster, the car roaring forwards over the disappearing road, the tyres miraculously missing fallen logs, deep potholes and swooping roots.

The car suddenly hit a steep hill, the speed and momentum lifting the wheels from the ground, the vehicle soaring through the air, only to hit with a painful clatter of metal and a bang of weight against the forest floor. James steered the car through the undergrowth, baring his teeth in a silent snarl as he hoped he didn't drive straight into a tree.

As they roared through the forest, the rising sunlight glittered bright through the canopy above, blinding against the glass. James narrowed his eyes, both grateful and cursing the light that pushed the darkness away.

_We're coming, Jessie. Just hang on. Just hang on for a bit longer. _

**_-#-_**

The world was swirling grey, stained glowing crimson. Her chest shuddered with every breath, pain striking her sides, grating against her ribs, crawling up her throat, her head thudding and banging with every sound.

Her eyes blinked.

She turned her head slowly, her body protesting, the ground shifting violently, the walls spinning. Reaching out, grabbing onto the wall, she just about kept on her feet.

Something fluttered white. _A shirt?_ Blinking furiously, her sight cleared and paled, flashing patches of crimson still blurring. Her jaw clenched as her sight focused.

Lisa was shaking. Her shoulders were stiff, her arms straight at her sides, her head tilted up to the side, her eyes glistening with the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

Her stomach was flat, the muscles tensing, a bra strap falling from the line of her collarbone. A finger trailed after it, pressing hard against the girl's skin.

Lips against her throat, moving down, another hand at her waist, fingers tucking further down the slender girl's torso.

_Wait…_

Lisa whimpered, leaning away from the touch that assaulted her, but the fingers curled around her upper arm, bruising her naked skin. This time her voice reflected pain.

_Wait…_

Her chest flared vivid, rage burning at her insides, hands closing and opening slowly.

_You can't touch her. You can't. _

She jerked her body forwards, leaving the support of the wall behind as she approached the two figures.

Nearing, she saw the gun that the second hand held, the barrel touching the girl's hip, her body shrinking back from the chill.

Her eyes flashed.

_I won't let you._

She reached down, her hands closing around a stone, the muscles in her arm tightening, taunt and shaking with the weight against her weak strength.

Raising, lifting, she let her anger fill her, powering her, throwing all she had left forwards and down.

The stone crashed downwards, skull cracking, blood dashing, stone falling heavily to the floor, spinning towards the crater at the centre of the room.

Swearing, hands grabbing her throat, her legs buckling, her eyes rolling in their sockets.

The gun was at her feet.

The blood glared red on the face that spat in her own.

Lisa was behind her, her mouth open, her eyes wide, her arms pulled tight against her chest, shaking, trembling, shivering.

_How dare you. _

With the very last ounce of strength remaining, she swung her leg, digging her heel of her foot into the legs before her, kicking hard at vulnerable shins.

Groaning, the hands slackened their grip.

Diving downwards, her hand clasped around the gun, the barrel moving upwards so slowly, her finger finding the trigger – and pulling it.

The world shook as the shot left her hand, the gun falling from her grasp, clattering at her feet and disappearing to the side.

_Please, please, please…_

Her eyes blinked, gaze searching the grey world, crimson forever surrounding her.

_He's falling. _

Alphonse was falling back, his shirt stained wet red, his heart ruptured, his body collapsing, the world spinning around, sliding down the hole that swallowed him.

_He's gone. _

Gentle hands at her shoulders, catching her as her legs gave in.

Gentle eyes meeting hers.

_She's safe. _

_ He's gone. Everything's fine now. _

Her lips were dry and hurt as she forced out a mutter, her voice hoarse and quiet. The gentle face came close to hers, sorrowful rain dripping onto her face, trickling down her cheek. She forced the words into her throat once more.

"It's…okay…n…now."

The grey darkened, spiralling out of the control, crimson too blinding to fight against. A gentle yet strong hand took her own.

_It's okay now._

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Hello! Here's an update that was finished and appeared much sooner than expected - as a gift for Kate. Happy Birthday :) I wish that you have a great day! And am very happy that you think of a new chapter as a present! **

**Anyways, this is probably one of the longest chapters yet but I think it's quite important with what occurs within. That doesn't make sense but yeah. **

**Thank you everyone for your continued support! And once again, happy birthday, Kate!**

**All thoughts and comments appreciated.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Boat That Rocked (Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Twenty-Nine**

Lisa was holding her hand, her back hunched over as she tightened her arms around the woman lying in her lap, tears falling from her bright eyes, her mouth calling a name.

_Alphonse is dead. _

Jessie couldn't believe it.

She had stared agape as the man had fallen backwards, blood staining his shirt from the bullet wound, his head smashed in by the stone. He was a monster. And the monster was finally dead.

Jessie had shuffled forwards, stumbling slightly, peering over and down into the hole, Alphonse's broken body at the bottom. _He's really dead._

_And _she_ killed him_.

At first, Jessie had heard something, another movement, something out of place, and she had looked up, opening her eyes again, to see the bloodied figure leering downwards the two, Alphonse hanging over Lisa's slight body.

The person was red. Blood wept from a gash that ran down their face, deep and gruelling, right eye crimson as the liquid bled into their sight. Their clothes were torn, revealing bruises and cuts. It looked like the figure had been dealt a beating – beaten until the brink of death. Their left leg was twisted at the ankle, the bone obviously broken, the limp agonising. Their back was slashed, the glistening of bloodied bone showing, the skin pulled back, the person's fat layer pale and gory. Blood drenched black, their front gleaming, a wound at their chest making it hard to breath, each inhale a quivering struggle.

Jessie had watched in disbelief as this ghost had lifted a stone and brought it crashing down on Alphonse's head.

She had watched in utter dread as they buckled, their shaking legs giving way. She had gasped when, almost like a miracle, the person had reached for the gun and raised it quick enough to squeeze off the last shot.

_Alphonse is dead. _

The person had collapsed, Lisa rushing to their side.

Jessie had somehow reached the two, falling to her knees beside them, looking at the woman lain in Lisa's lap.

"It's…okay…n…now." A voice, so low, so silent, such withering breaths.

Lisa's shoulders shook as she cried, jaw muscles clenching and unclenching.

She held onto the woman as if she were her last lifeline.

Moments passed. Time wasn't working anymore, minutes were years, hours were seconds.

"Jaime! Jaime! Jaime!" the girl called.

Her hands held the woman closer. "Jaime…" Lisa bowed her head lower, hair falling over her face.

The woman's eyes blinked open, gaze meeting Lisa's. "Hey…"

Lisa shook as a new sob hit her. "Hey." Her hand squeezed Jaime's.

"It's…over…r…right?" Jaime breathed.

Lisa brushed away her tears and nodded sharply. "Yeah, yeah," she smiled bravely. "It's all over now. You saved us, Jaime."

Jaime smiled, so weak, so relieved, so…_final_.

Jessie swallowed. "You just killed your brother." She said under her breath, still disbelieving, everything feeling unreal.

"Th-that wasn't my…my br…brother." Jaime's eyes flicked upwards to meet Jessie's. Her eyes were glazed over and bloodshot, full of determination and empty of life.

Jessie blinked slowly. She reached out to place a hand on Lisa's arm. "We need to go."

Lisa looked appalled. "_Go?! _What do you mean by that? We can't leave her here."

Jessie shook her head. "She's as good as dead already."

Lisa's mouth hung open, slack, tears silently falling. Jessie reached out behind them to retrieve the discarded shirt and pushed it against Lisa's bare shoulder. "Put this on. We need to go."

"I won't leave her." The girl spoke firmly, voice trembling with the emotions that bubbled underneath the surface. _I've angered her. I only told the truth. _Glancing at Jaime, she could only see someone that was ghost, holding on to life by their fingertips. It wouldn't take long before she finally couldn't hold on any more.

Jessie looked away. _She saved us. I suppose letting her feel someone else's warmth as she dies isn't asking much. She deserves that much. _She pushed the shirt towards Lisa again. "Put it on at least."

Lisa hesitated. Then she carefully released her hold on Jaime, taking the shirt and shrugging it on, not bothering to button it up. She returned to holding Jaime's hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

Suddenly a trembling hand reached up, a finger gently caressing Lisa's cheek, catching a tear. "Why…why are you crying?"

The girl grabbed Jaime's wrist, lips pulling up in a faltering smile. "Because…because…" she took a breath. "Thank you. Thank you, Jaime, for saving me. Us."

Jaime laughed once and then immediately winced, groaning as pain hit her body. She looked at Lisa with one open eye, a half-grin on her pale face. "Idiot."

"Shut up." She replied softly.

Watching the two it became apparent that Lisa knew as much as Jessie did that Jaime didn't have long left. The look in the girl's eyes, the movement of her shifting jaw, the way her hand was clasping so tightly on the woman's. _She knows she's dying._

"No…no one-"

Lisa shushed her. "You don't have to speak." It was obvious that every word pained the woman, the bullet that had entered her chest had probably punctured a lung.

Jaime's head moved slightly to the side and back. She tried to speak again. "No one will come. No one will…come after you all. If…If Alphonse doesn't return, no one will…lo…look for him. Y-you're sa…fe."

Jessie cleared her throat. "No one will look for James?" _He had come here for James after all. Would this really end it all?_

"Th…that was Alphonse's own ven…detta. No one else…c…ares." Came the weak reply.

Jessie nodded, looking away to stare across the room, staring through the collapsed wall to the outside. The sounds of birds waking up filled the breeze and it felt surreal. Everything felt surreal. The abandoned district was waking up along with the morning sun, the eerie emptiness suddenly filled with sounds of life. Sounds of life that felt broken, sounds from another reality.

The room was quiet, all three listening to Jaime's pained breathing and the birds, taking in the sensation of the cool breeze on their blood-stained skin.

Jessie slowly turned her head to look back at the two before her. Jaime's eyes were closing, her lips parted, a small smile pulling at the corners.

Lisa gripped the hands she held tighter. "Jaime…" she whispered, repeating her words again. "Jaime, thank you."

The smile twitched.

"I mean it," Lisa continued, a sense of urgency in her voice. "We were right to trust you – _I _trust you."

_What was the point of saying all this? Why did Lisa look like she had to say it, that no matter what, it had to be said? She had to be told. Why? The woman probably couldn't care less if you trust her or not. _

But to Jessie's surprise, the smile that spread on Jaime's white face was so genuine, so peaceful.

"_Idiot…"_ she croaked out.

Her hands suddenly slackened, the one touching Lisa's cheek slipping from her grasp and falling to her side. Lisa's breath hitched. "Jaime?"

But the woman was gone, the gentle smile still on her lips.

Jessie touched Lisa's arm again. "Come on." She said softly.

The girl didn't react at first but then she nodded, releasing Jaime's hand and carefully lifting and placing the woman on the floor. She rose, wiping her eyes dry. She looked at Jessie, offering a hand to help her up.

Once Jessie was on her feet, Lisa supporting her, the girl spoke again. "I want to come back for her. I think she deserves a proper grave."

Jessie looked at the girl's face as they made their way down the hallway, being cautious of the obstacles underfoot once again. She looked stern, her jaw tense, her gaze unwavering and strong. Jessie's eyes returned to watching her step. "Of course."

**_-#-_**

The car roared, jerking violently as the tyres hit the crumbling tarmac, Meowth making noises of pain and protest from the back seat. James slammed his foot on the brakes, the car squealing, tyres screeching to a halt, the vehicle twisting until it stopped at an angle across the broken road.

James stared out of his window, eyes wide, a low gasp escaping between his lips. Lisa and Jessie were hobbling out of one of the buildings, moving towards the car. Jessie's head hung, red hair concealing her face. Lisa watched the car with a look of mistrust, her steps slowing.

"James?" Meowth's voice startled him awake.

He stabbed the seatbelt release button with a thumb, throwing the car door open, sprinting towards the two.

"James!" Lisa's face lit up, relief vividly clear. Jessie visibly stiffened.

James grinned but then he froze. Both of them were covered in blood and their clothes were ripped. "Where's Alphonse?" he demanded.

"He's dead."

"Wha-wha…" James couldn't believe it. _Alphonse…is dead?_ "What happened?"

Lisa looked at him with a strange expression, a sad smile on her lips. "Jaime." She said simply.

James nodded in understanding. Glancing around, he realized that she wasn't there. "Where is she? Is she still in the building? Did she not stick around?"

Lisa didn't reply.

It was then that Jessie lifted her head, her blue eyes meeting his green gaze. Emotions swirled in his chest, almost choking him, a electrifying shock hitting him. He blinked, looking away momentarily, and then meeting her eyes once again.

"She's dead."

His mouth fell open, then closed. "Oh." He raised a hand to rest on his temple, pain throbbing in his head. "Oh." He repeated.

Jessie was watching him, searching his face, trying to read his reaction, waiting to see his true feelings.

He dropped his hand, instead reaching out to gently brush a strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Thank god you're safe."

She looked shocked, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes. James smiled, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, and took the injured woman from Lisa, supporting her with an arm around her.

James led her to the car, Lisa jumping forwards to open the back door. They both helped her inside, both wincing slightly as Meowth cried out loudly, squirming in the restraints of his seatbelt, probably reopening all of his wounds but not caring in the least. "Jessie! Jessie!"

The woman smiled, releasing the cat Pokémon from the seatbelt and wrapping him in her arms, burying her face in his bandaged fur.

James leaned over her, clicking her own seatbelt in place. He heard her sharp intake of breath at his proximity but he ignored it.

Backing out of the car and shutting the door, he turned to Lisa. With a start, he noticed how her shirt hung around her, unbuttoned, revealing her bare torso and bra. _What happened?_ Fear spread throughout his body and he waved a hand at the girl's open shirt.

She quickly buttoned it up, hands shaking. James decided not to question her yet, the girl obviously only just holding up. _She was never meant to get involved in all this. _

"Where's Jaime?" he asked quietly.

Lisa suddenly moved forwards, grabbing his arms firmly. "We have to bring her home with us. Please, James, please."

"Of course. I wouldn't leave her here." James automatically replied.

The girl looked relieved, letting out a heavy sigh. She turned, walking back to the building he had seen them leave before.

James knocked on the car window, making Jessie jump, her head snapping up, her eyes wide with fear. _Don't look at me like that, please. _He was surprised at how it hurt him but he pushed his feelings down. He looked at the Pokémon in her arms. "Look after her, Meowth."

The Pokémon nodded, curling up closer to the woman, avoiding the bleeding wound at her shoulder. James tried not to look too closely, the wound obviously deep and agonisingly painful, Jessie's body weakened by the loss of blood. _We need to get her to hospital fast._

James quickly turned on his heel and ran after Lisa, following her upstairs, sparing a disgusted glance at the fallen corpse of Alphonse lain in his own blood. _He got what he deserved, the bastard._

At the top of the stairs, Lisa turned left and stopped, reaching a corner. She pointed down the hallway. "She's in the far room."

He nodded. "Go back to the car. I'll be there soon."

The girl nodded, rushing back down the stairs with no hesitation.

James didn't pause, walking quickly down the hallway, dodging the debris, broken tiles and swooping roots with swift movements. Entering the room, he immediately saw Jaime.

He crouched down beside her, brushing his fingers along her unharmed left cheek, his eyes trailing each and every wound. "I'm so sorry." He murmured.

His eyes stopped at her face. To his surprise, she looked content and peaceful. As if she had done what she had meant to do, as if she had fulfilled her purpose.

He slowly picked her up, one arm around her back, the other under her legs. He turned, walking back through the hallway and down the stairs.

He stopped at Alphonse's body. "So you did this, eh?" he asked quietly. He laughed humourlessly. "You did a good job."

He looked down at her face. _She's so cold. _"I'm sorry." He repeated. He bowed his head, touching his forehead to hers. "And thank you."

He closed his eyes. _Thank you so much, Jaime. For everything. Thank you._

* * *

**_A/N_**

***cough***

**Anyway, I just killed off one of my favourite characters. I'm dangerous when it comes to favourite characters - they always end up going through the worse and having the worst endings. **

**And you've probably guessed it now but the last part of the previous chapter was indeed from Jaime's PoV but I just wanted to have an air of mystery to it to keep you wondering. **

**Hope you are all still enjoying the story. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Boat That Rocked (A Rocketshipping Fanfic)**

**Part Thirty**

It was the day that Jessie was coming home from the hospital. James pulled at his shirt sleeves, standing in the middle of his and Jaime's room, getting ready to leave. Glancing around, he felt the emptiness, the void that she had left behind.

He was planning on clearing the apartment of Jaime's belongings, making the place his own, while Jessie lived upstairs in her apartment. Jessie had suggested that he move back in with her but he had immediately declined. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

Things would be different this time. He had realized that they would wait forever for his memories, that Jessie and Meowth only wanted him by their sides, no matter who he was now. _To them, I am James. _And that was all that mattered now.

Sliding open one of the bedside drawers, James disturbed the various items and a particular glint caught his eye. Reaching in and brushing off the things that hid it, he revealed a handgun. His eyes widened in surprise, but then again _this_ was Jaime. She may have left the city, but the city and her way of life there never left her.

_Had never left her. It's all past tense now. She's not here anymore. _

Grinding his teeth together, James covered the gun again and closed the drawer. He looked at himself in the mirror, shifting his shirt collar for the fifth time. He had been unable to settle since he awoke this morning and the closer it got to leaving, the more the anxiety in his chest grew.

_All I'm doing is picking her up, there's nothing to be so worried about. _But his heart didn't heed his words, and pounded harder when he saw that it was time to leave. He left the bedroom, leaving the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Walking down the stairs, he heard a door opening behind him, the lock turning, and a clatter of rushing feet. "James!"

Looking up, he met the bright eyes of Lisa, a wide smile on her lips. "You picking up Jessie?" she asked.

James nodded and the girl's face glowed.

James watched the girl as she descended the stairs by his side, sprouting an endless stream of excited babble about how she couldn't wait to see Jessie home or that she couldn't wait to get everything back to normal.

It was hard to imagine that just a few days ago this very girl looked soulless. The two of them had agreed that Jaime deserved a funeral and a decent burial. Lisa had barely spoken the entire funeral, standing straight, her eyes glazed over, her lips held tight together.

It had been a small affair, only James, Lisa, Meowth and Jessie turning up. The red head had made no comment and kept her gaze downwards, obviously uncomfortable, sitting tense in her wheelchair. The wheelchair itself had been forced on her by James, who demanded that if she was going to go, she needn't stress her body further when she should be resting.

Though it was small, James believed the funeral had been perfect. Or as perfect as a funeral could be. The people there knew her, no matter how fleeting it was, and they were there because they cared – or because they believed they owed her, as in Jessie's case. Jaime deserved a sending off that was true to her, no more lies, no more deceit, no more darkness.

Jaime was now in the island's graveyard, her gravestone standing proud atop the hill beside the other ghosts of the island, the sun shining like a crescent of golden light above her every morning.

James swallowed, looking away from the smiling girl. The hospital was now in sight and his step quickened, Lisa easily keeping pace with him.

Interrupting her endless one-sided conversation, James quietly spoke. "Are you okay?"

The girl fell silent, looking at him with that bright smile. He met her gaze. He wanted a real answer, no 'I'm fine, couldn't be better' nonsense. Seeing that, the girl's smile faded and she ducked her head away.

"To be honest, no, I'm not okay," she whispered, her voice strained as if she was holding her emotions back, that there was danger that speaking out could release the restrains on them and she couldn't allow herself to do so. "The whole thing…it was…" She struggled for the right word.

"I know."

"But…everything's okay now. It's over. Everything _will_ go back to normal, right?" she looked up at him, searching his face for the answer she wanted, silently begging.

He smiled softly. "As normal as it can be."

She nodded, resigning herself to the fact that was all it could be.

They had arrived at the hospital and James motioned with his hand for her to go first. Following after her, James bent his head to whisper in her ear. "If there's anything, anything at all, you can speak to me. Okay?"

Lisa stopped walking and turned. "Thank you." She mumbled. Before James could speak again, the girl started moving again, heading towards the elevators and hitting the button with a slight index finger.

Once inside the elevator, Lisa said, "Would it be alright if I asked about Jaime sometime?"

James blinked in surprise. "Jaime? Why?" he blurted out.

He saw her shoulders stiffen. "It's just…she saved us. And…there was something that bothered me about her, something I saw in her eyes." She licked her lips nervously, as if unsure whether to continue or not. "I wished I had known her before. I wish that I could have spoken to her, get to know her, understand her. Be friends with her."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped out, moving slowly down the corridor. "Jaime never had friends," he chuckled humourlessly. "You can ask me anything. Though I can't promise I'll know all the answers."

Lisa smiled and they walked into the ward, both immediately seeing the tall red head standing at the desk, her hand resting on the counter, her lips moving as she spoke to the nurse behind it.

"Ah, she could never wait."

As they neared, Jessie looked over her shoulder, her expression lighting up. James' chest warmed and he returned her smile.

He nodded in greeting, leaving the hugs and cries of happiness to Lisa, and leaned over the counter to complete her discharge forms.

Once everything was settled, the three of them returned to elevator and stood in comfortable silence as they reached the ground floor.

As the doors slid open, Jessie looked over at James. "Where's Meowth?"

James couldn't help but smirk. "Feels like we've swapped places."

"What?"

He shook his head. "Meowth is waiting at your apartment. Getting it ready."

A spark of recognition appeared in Jessie's eyes. "We really have swapped places."

Lisa had been walking in front of them and she halted, spinning around with an expression of bewilderment as she watched the two adults laugh, their laughter loud and hearty.

It was strange. After everything that happened, it felt like a dark weight had been lifted. It was truly over and a new life could start. Everything that had gone wrong could be put right, everything redone and reset. The past was the past, the present was now and the future was wide open.

**_-#-_**

Jessie sat at her kitchen table, leaning back in her seat, a contented smile on her lips. It had been over three months since she had returned from the hospital and everything seemed to be fitting into place. Turning her head slightly to the right, she could clearly see the figure of James as he stood at the sink, washing the dishes from the dinner she had cooked for them.

He still lived downstairs in the apartment he had shared with Jaime, and Meowth constantly moved between the two apartments. His memories were still blurred and distant but things were slowly coming back to him.

They were both trying, taking comfort in each other's company, talking, eating dinner together. Simple everyday things.

Jessie didn't realize that how happy she could feel. James had come home and he was here with her. She still held some disdain for Jaime but as James had told her, the woman had been the one that brought him back – though it had been unintentional. And Jaime_ had_ saved her and Lisa.

James visited the woman's grave every week, taking flowers and spending time atop the sun-glowed hill. Jessie didn't go with him. In fact she hadn't even gone anywhere near the graveyard since the funeral and she had no intention of ever visiting her grave.

She knew that Jaime would always be an important part in James' life but she wished to know nothing of it. This was a contrast to Lisa, who had taken great interest in the woman though was tactful enough to never mention her or ask James questions in front of Jessie.

As for Alphonse's body…It was still rotting away in the abandoned district. All three of them had kept quiet about the whole thing and none of them cared to give the man the honour of a grave. No one had asked any questions about Jaime, and unearthing what had happened would only bring more problems.

A sound at her shoulder made Jessie jump and she looked up to see James watching her at her side. He had something in his hands and focusing on it, Jessie realized it was a book.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Could you read this for me?" he said almost shyly, obviously hesitant to ask.

Jessie smiled and took the book from him. "Sure."

"Really?" he said, surprised. "Isn't it a bit childish? To have someone read to me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Childish?" she repeated. She glanced down at the cover and gasped. This was the very book she had been reading the day James had woken up from his coma. _Does he know? Does he realize what this book means? _

Looking back up at James, his green eyes glinted brightly and honestly.

"Why this book?" she asked quietly.

James frowned. "Why?" he cocked his head to the side, considering the question. "I suppose I wanted to know how it ended."

Jessie froze. "How it ended?"

"I felt like I'd seen it before." He shrugged. "Is it a problem?"

"No, no," she rose from her seat. "It's not a problem."

Moving into the living room, Jessie settled onto the sofa, James taking his position at the other end. Meowth suddenly appeared, jumping over the back of the sofa and sitting between them, a deep purr rumbling in his throat.

The two smiled at him, James and Jessie sharing a look, a chuckle from James making Jessie's grin widen.

Opening the first page, Jessie began to read, Meowth and James listening to her every word.

After five minutes, a hand touched her own. She stopped.

James was leaning across the sofa, a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Jessie croaked out.

He carefully took the book from her hands, flicking forwards and then stopping at a page. He stared at it for a moment and then returned it to her.

Taking it, Jessie read the first few lines and her eyes widened.

"You stopped here last time." James said quietly.

Jessie's throat felt dry and it was hard to breathe. James' thumb was on her cheek and she realized she was crying as he brushed away a tear.

"You remember? You - you heard me?"

"I don't know." He murmured. That was his answer every time. Every time he had a sense, a resurfacing memory, a thought of the old James, he always said he didn't know.

But Jessie knew what it meant.

_The old James doesn't exist anymore and he'll never come back. This is the James before me now, and with every passing moment memories and feelings may return but they won't return him to the past. They'll become part of him. _

_ 'I don't know' doesn't mean he doesn't remember. It means he doesn't understand, it means he doesn't know if he remembers, because it's part of him. It's something he feels or knows right _now.

_ It's not the old James that wants me to read, it's not the James who was in a coma that wants to know how the book ended. It's the James of now that wants me to continue from where we stopped before. _

Jessie ducked her head and his hand dropped from her face.

He moved away, leaning back into the arm of the sofa, watching her with a gentle gaze.

"Do you know how it ends?" he asked.

She looked up, startled by his question. "How what ends?"

He shifted, a laughing smile on his lips. "How the story ends."

Jessie looked down at the book in her hands. _No. No, I don't know. _"Let's find out." She threw him a look, silencing anymore questions and disproving any other interruptions, and lifted the book higher.

She opened her mouth and began to read, leaving off from where they had stopped all that time ago.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**And there you have it. The final chapter of The Boat That Rocked. **

**I had never thought this story would have 30 chapters, and I've never known how it would end. **

**I hope this satisfies you guys! **

**I will be starting to write another fanfiction - though it won't be rocketshipping or Pokémon. However if any of you want me to write a sequel, just ask. It could even be a prequel, if you want. In fact, if there's anything you would like to see me write, send me a message or put it in your reviews and I'll see if I can do it. **

**However, I'll only do a sequel or prequel to this story if enough people wish for one to exist. **

**I hope everyone liked the story and I thank you for your constant support! Thank you for reading to the end and I hope you enjoyed the ride! **

**Over and out, **

**Atkar.**


End file.
